A Crise dos Sete
by andreiakennen
Summary: CAP 10 ON. NaruSasu. UA. OOC. Yaoi. MA. Lemon. Drama. Romance. Naruto e Sasuke estão casados a sete anos. E mesmo sendo um casal fora do convencional, começam a passar pela famosa crise de sete anos do casamento. Será que o amor irá prevalecer?
1. Chapter 1

******AVISO IMPORTANTE: **

******Estão fazendo perfil fake meu no Orkut para atacarem as comunidades do Sasuke no Orkut!**

****** Por favor, se alguém ver algo em meu nome, denunciem!**

******O link do perfil falso e o meu verdadeiro estão no meu perfil. **

* * *

******Disclamair: **Sobre a autoria do Fandom, Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao seu autor: Masashi Kishimoto e seus respectivos colaboradores. Esta é uma fanfiction (Ficção feita por fã), e é totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Mesmo assim, o texto aqui presente é da minha autoria e a exploração comercial; cópia (parcial ou integral das ideias apresentadas aqui) ou ainda, a divulgação do presente texto fora deste domínio, - por pessoas não autorizadas - são consideradas violações legais, ou seja, plágio.

**Avisos:** A Crise dos Sete se passa em UA (universo alternativo), ou seja, não se passa no ambiente original do anime Naruto; não é recomendada para **menores de 18 anos** por conter narração e descrição detalhada de lemon (sexo explícito entre dois homens); descrição de violência (moderada); alguns dos personagens podem apresentar-se OOC (fora da sua personalidade original do anime);o casal principal da história é** NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke),** ou seja, Naruto (seme/ativo) x Sasuke (uke/passivo) e pode haver troca de posições se isso me convier.

**Gênero:** vida de casal; drama; humor; Yaoi (romance homossexual);

Se nenhum dos temas mencionados não lhe agrada, ou se não tem maturidade suficiente para acompanhar a trama, por favor, não leia.

**Notas do Autor: **Esse é o meu humilde presente de aniversário pra minha amada nee-chan: a Hikari-nee-chan.

* * *

**A Crise dos Sete **

**Revisado por Blanxe**

**Capítulo I**

Era madrugada. O alvorecer começava a clarear o manto negro da noite, dando-lhe um tom azulado, não tão azul quanto os olhos daquele rapaz que pedalava pesadamente, arfando, ao subir a alameda íngreme que levava até o condomínio que morava, naquele bairro de classe média baixa do subúrbio de Tóquio.

Enquanto gastava suas últimas energias na subida, o rapaz de boné vermelho com a mesma tonalidade do uniforme que vestia, cumprimentava os vizinhos trabalhadores, que deixavam suas casas para iniciar a lida dura do dia.

— Ohayo, Naruto-san! — O senhor que era porteiro da escola infantil onde seus filhos estudavam, o cumprimentou, gentilmente.

— Ohayo, Tanaka-jiisan! — ele esforçou-se para abrir seu grande sorriso, em meio ao cansaço da madrugada de entregas, além do esforço da subida. — Me responda uma coisa: as aulas não voltaram ainda, né? As crianças ainda estão na casa dos avós. — Ele perguntou, apoiando o pé no chão, parando a bicicleta perto do homem.

— Não, Naruto-san. Relaxe. Eu começo antes que os pequenos, você esqueceu? É que os administrativos já voltaram. As aulas só começam mesmo na segunda-feira que vem.

— É verdade! Eu sempre me esqueço deste detalhe — Naruto tirou o boné da cabeça, para coçar sua cabeleira loira. — Então, como vai a dona Sasune?

— Vai bem — o senhor assentiu com um menear de cabeça. — Ela só sente falta dos seus filhos. Sabe como é, né? Ela pensa que é avó deles de verdade. — ele riu e apertou o ombro daquele jovem o qual gostava muito, apesar da formação estranha da família. No entanto, para ele Naruto era um rapaz trabalhador e totalmente dedicado aos seus entes, por isso, relevava seus gostos. — Vai filho, você precisa dormir. Está com os olhos avermelhados.

— Verdade, jii-san! Eu tô indo! Mande lembranças pra esposa e diga à ela que logo-logo poderá matar saudade dos pequenos!

— Certo, meu jovem! Bom descanso.

— Bom dia de trabalho pro senhor.

Naruto voltou à bicicleta e, por ser empregado do popular restaurante-pizzaria Ki-Pizza e do supermercado Ki-Preço do bairro — ambos pertencentes à mesma família — era muito conhecido; não só no prédio onde morava e sim, em todo vizinhança e ao redor dela.

Assim, era impossível não encontrar-se com conhecidos por onde passava. Além do que, era dotado de uma grande simpatia, que sempre o fazia tornar-se o melhor amigo de alguém, mesmo que este alguém acabasse de conhecê-lo.

— Acorda aí, Kuroshi-san! — ele bateu na janela da portaria, sem parar de pedalar, fazendo o senhor de idade que cuidava da guarita, quase cair da cadeira na qual estava recostado; tirando um cochilo.

— Filho de uma mãe! Ainda vou te pegar de jeito, moleque!

— Ha, ha! Avisa pro seu filho que tem treino hoje no final da tarde!

— Eu vou pensar no seu caso!

O condomínio era simples, um aglomerado de prédios de cinco andares, idênticos, separado por blocos. Não tinha elevador, claro, o lugar estava longe de ter esses tipos de luxos. Entrou na garagem reservada ao seu apartamento e largou sua "bike" jogada no chão ao lado do único carro da família.

Sempre que chegava cansado e olhava aquele carro, que também não era sofisticado — um Kei-kar azul metálico da Nissan -, sentia-se orgulhoso de ter escolhido aquela pessoa para se casar.

Com o cansaço lhe abatendo, abriu um grande bocejo, enquanto se dirigia a porta que levava ao corredor dos apartamentos. Ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e estalou os lábios. Estava exausto e pegou-se aliviado de morar no piso inferior da construção.

Avançou pela extensão, até parar na porta de número dezesseis. Apanhou seu molho de chaves no bolso da calça, demorando alguns segundos até achar a chave certa e ao encontrá-la, destrancou a porta ansiosamente e, finalmente, adentrou o ambiente escuro da sala de sua casa. Era sempre reconfortante estar em casa; por mais humilde que ela fosse.

Retirou os tênis e os largou na beira da porta, caminhando direto pra cozinha. Em seu ritual quase-diário, guardou as sobras de comida do restaurante na geladeira e deixou a mochila vazia na minúscula área de serviço. Atravessou a cozinha e a sala, e já estava em seu quarto. O cheiro de xampu que vinha da porta entreaberta do banheiro atiçou suas narinas, fazendo inspirar profundamente aquele aroma cítrico delicioso.

"É tão bom sentir um perfume destes, depois de passar a noite inteira sentindo cheiro de fritura e gordura..." ele pensou, despejando-se na cama, ainda sentindo o cheiro bom da pessoa que dormira ali sozinha. "hm... se eu não tivesse tão cansado... Eu adoraria fazer amor...", resmungou em seus próprios pensamentos, deixando-se embalar pelo pesar de suas pálpebras até que sua mente se tornou turva e apagou-se, o embrenhando no mundo dos sonhos.

A pessoa no banho saiu do banheiro com os cabelos gotejando. Aproximou-se do outro na cama e o chamou, sacolejando um dos ombros.

— Naruto, já desocupei o banheiro, vai tomar banho senão irá sujar os lençóis. Naruto! Naruto! — a pessoa esturrou, desistindo de chamar o marido ao perceber que este havia mergulhado em um sono profundo. Suspirou, fechou o roupão e buscou uma toalha para envolver os cabelos, que secariam enquanto preparava seu café.

Para Naruto, passara só alguns segundos quando foi novamente sacolejado.

— Naruto, eu já estou indo! Retire o lixo quando acordar e limpe a cozinha. Está me ouvindo? — falou alto, tentando chamar atenção dele. — Troque também os lençóis e coloque-os para lavar...

— Hmm... — resmungou em resposta. — Tá, tá, eu já entendi...

— Entendeu mesmo? A casa está imunda, precisa ser limpa. Além disso, quantas vezes eu já lhe pedi pra não deixar seu tênis fedendo na porta? Quantas vezes te pedi pra não dormir sujo nos lençóis limpos? E quantas vezes já te falei pra parar de trazer sobras de comida pra casa? Sem as crianças aqui, não conseguimos dar conta de tudo isso.

— Eu como depois... ou dou para os vizinhos — respondeu mole.

— Você não pode ficar só comendo massas e sobras no almoço, precisa comer verduras. Vai acabar ficando doente.

— Wakatta, wakatta 'tte bayo! — ele retirou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça e o colocou sobre esta, para abafar o som irritante daquele falatório. — Vai logo trabalhar e me deixa dormir!

— Você sempre responde que entende, mas quando eu chego em casa a noite, está tudo do mesmo jeito. O lixo está transbordando na lixeira, retire-o hoje! Eu fico ausente durante todo o dia. Você precisa ter mais responsabilidades!

Aquela última frase tirou do sério o rapaz na cama que retirou o travesseiro da cabeça e lançou-o na parede no outro extremo do quarto. Sentou-se na cama e encarou com seus olhos avermelhados de sono, os orbes negros diante de si.

— Eu também trabalho, você se lembra, Sasuke? Aliás, acabei de chegar depois de fazer entregas as madrugada inteira. Não é porque fico em casa durante o dia, que sou um vagabundo!

— Eu não falei que você é um vagabundo, Naruto. Não coloque palavras na minha boca. — o outro replicou, rapidamente. — Estou chamando sua atenção porque eu sei que ao invés de você dar um jeito na casa durante a tarde, você vai jogar bola com a rapaziada do prédio... Não tínhamos combinado que o futebol ficaria restrito somente aos finais de semana?

Por um instante, o loiro desfez a expressão de dureza, ficando sem argumento. Pelo que entendera seus vizinhos intrometidos tinham ido fazer fofocas para o marido.

— O time do prédio está sem treinador e eles pediram para que eu quebrasse o galho até arrumarem outro — justificou. — Mas é temporariamente.

Sasuke perguntou, contraindo ainda mais a face, ao constatar que a notícia que ouvira aleatoriamente pelos corredores era verídica.

— Então, você quer que eu, depois de chegar cansado do trabalho, cuide das tarefas de casa porque você não pode deixar os garotões do futebol na mão?

Naruto fechou o cenho.

— Eu vou ser sua empregada doméstica, Sasuke. — respondeu rispidaemente. — Isso vai deixá-lo feliz, não? Agora, faz um favor: vai logo pra droga do seu serviço, que parece muito mais importante e cansativo que o meu, e me deixa dormir um pouco antes de começar a ser escravo!

— Eu vou para "droga" do meu serviço, sim, Naruto. — o rapaz moreno afirmou menos energético, apanhando a maleta do notebook que estava sobre a cômoda. — Afinal, é ele quem paga a maioria das nossas contas. Quanto a sua justificativa... Continue dando prioridade para as necessidades do time de futebol do condomínio, e logo-logo, você verá onde esse casamento vai parar.

Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis claros ao ouvir aquela fala estranha do marido, acompanhando os passos do homem que terminava de ajeitar a gravata olhando-se no espelho da parede.

— Que tipo de _asneira_ você tá insinuando, Sasuke?

— Nenhuma. — ele respondeu categórico. — Eu nem quero pensar, Naruto. Eu tenho que apresentar meu plano de aula pro semestre hoje e não posso chegar lá nervoso e desconcentrado. — explicou, seguindo em direção da porta, mas antes de sair, deixou um último aviso: — Conversaremos melhor quando eu voltar.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta batendo, Naruto saiu da cama rapidamente. Tinha ciência de que, ultimamente, Sasuke e ele não estavam se entendendo muito bem. Porém, o marido nunca pronunciara aquela bendita frase "conversaremos melhor", muito menos, naquele tom tão amargurado.

— Espere, Sasuke... — pediu, indo atrás do moreno que já havia saído do apartamento.

Largou a porta aberta e saiu disparado pelo corredor o qual passara há pouco, entrou na garagem, mas não havia sido rápido suficiente para alcançá-lo: o carro do marido já ultrapassava o portão do prédio.

Baforou nervosamente e apertou a cabeça com as duas mãos, girou o corpo e soltou os ombros. Havia perdido o sono já no começo da discussão. Só em pensar na palavra "separação", o entregador sentia um calafrio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. Estavam casados há sete anos, mas se somassem o tempo de namoro e noivado, já estavam beirando os dez anos juntos.

— Não! — enfatizou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e retomando o caminho de volta ao apartamento dezesseis. Aquela palavra era proibida para si. Já ouvira muito dos seus colegas de trabalho mencionando que, as crises nos casamentos começavam na grande maioria aos sete anos...

Sempre riu daquela idiotice.

Mas será que estava acontecendo consigo?

— De forma alguma eu permitirei isso! — declarou alto, fazendo a senhorinha, sua vizinha, que saía do apartamento com uma sacola de compras pendurada em dos ombros, o olhasse com estranheza.

— Bom dia, filho.

— Bom dia, Chiyo-baa-san. Como vai?

— Bem. Não está tempo para chuva, né?

"Essa senhora sempre faz essa pergunta idiota, por que ela não olha pela janela?"

— Sim, pelo que vi, vai ser um belo dia. — respondeu, amistosamente.

— Que ótimo. Vamos, Sasori-chan. Você disse que queria me acompanhar.

— Eu fui trocar de short, Baa... A senhora mesmo quem ficou reclamando que aquele jeans estava... — o jovem que parecia estar mascando chiclete àquela hora da manhã, se deteve, arregalando os olhos ao repousá-los sobre o loiro que conversava com sua avó. — Não vai me apresentar, vovó?— o menino perguntou, demonstrando um claro tom de interesse na sua voz.

— Akasuna Sasori, meu neto. — a velha senhora apresentou-o, sem muita animação.

— Uzumaki Naruto. — o loiro sorriu e apertou a mão do rapaz, que fez uma cara feia.

— Ui. Você é bem forte...

— Ah, gomen... — pediu, puxando a mão de volta, enquanto o outro mantinha o mesmo olhar faminto sobre si.

Só pela forma delicada que aquele garoto segurou sua mão e a roupa curta que vestia, o loiro deduziu: era um gay afeminado. Não que não gostasse daqueles tipos, mas não fazia muito a sua cabeça, exatamente pelo fato de não ter interesse no sexo oposto. Achava que não tinha sentido ser homossexual e ficar com garotos que queriam se parecer garotas. Mexeu na aliança no dedo indicador esquerdo, tentando fazer com que aquele jovem notasse que era comprometido, porém, se ele notou, ignorou, pois logo, o ruivo emendou:

— Vim passar um tempo com a minha avó. Quem sabe você pode me mostrar às redondezas mais tarde, o que acha? — este perguntou, piscando um dos olhos. No entanto, o adolescente não esperou a resposta do vizinho da avó, agarrou um dos braços da senhora e a guiou para seguirem andando, enquanto acenava com os dedos por cima do ombro. — Tchau, Loirão.

Naruto suspirou, voltando a adentrar sua casa.

— Era o que me faltava...

Ao olhar o ambiente bagunçado, e ao constatar que realmente estava sem sono, decidiu o que fazer para melhorar os ânimos entre ele e seu amado:

— Yosh! Vou fazer uma bela faxina nesse moquifo! Vai ficar mais brilhante, que jóias de diamante!

...

No seu Pixo Niisan, Sasuke não conseguiu suportar a irritação que o assolava, enquanto dirigia para universidade onde dava aula. Tudo bem, não era uma mulher para ter aquele tipo de crise. Mas há muito, algumas atitudes do marido o estava incomodando.

Conseguira modificar muitos dos maus hábitos dele, porém, nem tudo parecia "consertável". O loiro era relaxado em demasia, enquanto ele tinha horror a sujeira e ao desleixo. Não suportava o fato de ele chegar imundo da rua por ter trabalhado a madrugada inteira naquelas benditas entregas, e deitar-se em nos lençóis limpos sem tomar banho antes.

Por que não esperava no sofá?

— Não, o sofá não, acabaria encardindo o tecido.

Além disso, ganhava uma mixaria para trabalhar que nem um condenado. Fizera a proposta milhões de vezes para que ele saísse daquele emprego "miserável", e se dedicasse aos afazeres do lar e aos filhos. Já que, o dinheiro dele era tão pouco, que ele — Sasuke — é quem acabava pagando as maiores despesas. Contudo, Naruto era orgulhoso. Um homem ficar sem trabalhar? Nunca! Jamais!

No mais, ele também não quis se aprofundar nos estudos, por que nunca gostou de estudar. Sempre dissera que sua vocação era para o trabalho braçal. Terminou apenas o ensino médio e agora trabalhava em dois empregos para juntar umas poucas ninharias, dizendo que um dia, abriria um negócio próprio: uma venda de Ramen.

No começo parecia tudo simples e maravilhoso: eram só os dois. Aceitara o pedido de casamento dele animadamente, afinal, formar uma família era o sonho de ambos, que nunca tiveram pais de verdade.

Sasuke, antes de descobrir o que sentia pelo o loiro, passara por uma fase muito rebelde, tivera um romance com uma adolescente da sua escola, Haruno Sakura, e acabou engravidando-a precocemente. Assim, aos quinze já era pai.

Os pais da jovem, depois que souberam da gravidez, quiseram obrigá-los a assumirem um relacionamento sério, todavia, mesmo que isso acontecesse, ele não conseguiria um emprego decente com a idade que tinha e acabaria não conseguindo arcar com as despesas de uma mulher e um bebê. Acabou que os avós maternos assumiram a responsabilidade de cuidar da filha e do neto.

Mas, o moreno jurara perante o casal, que não fugiria de sua obrigação de pai jamais, e quando tivesse condições, ressarciria toda e qualquer despesa que o filho dera a eles; e era o que fazia agora. Pagava uma mesada ao adolescente, além da escola particular na qual o menino estudava. E, mesmo Sakura enchendo a cabeça de Yoru — desde pequeno— para não criar vínculos com um casal de gays, o filho tornou-se totalmente obcecado pelo padrasto.

E não era exagero: "obcecado" era o termo correto. Yoru era tão apaixonado por Naruto, que chegava a causar ciúmes incandescentes em Sasuke.

Mesmo tendo o amor incondicional do seu filho, Naruto ansiava em ser pai de verdade. E, antes de firmarem o matrimônio, conversaram muito sobre o assunto e entraram em um consenso: uma criança seria muito bem vinda na família que estavam formando.

Assim, depois de um ano de casados, contrataram uma mãe de aluguel, que passaria por uma gestação com o espermatozóide do próprio loiro. A grande surpresa aconteceu quando veio o primeiro ultrassom: gêmeos. Um risco esperado quando a gestação ocorre por inseminação artificial. Nasceu então, uma linda menina, a mais bela _rosa_ do jardim deles: Bara. E um igualmente lindo menino: Hikari.

O desafio foi terrível. Precisou que o tutor de ambos, Kakashi e Iruka, os ajudassem naquela tarefa árdua de cuidar de dois bebês. O único auxílio feminino que tiveram no início, fora da madrinha de Naruto, uma médica, ex-dependente de álcool, e viciada em jogos, chamada Tsunade. De tanto insistir, Sasuke, — que não se dava bem com ela — conseguiu convencer o marido de que não precisavam da ajuda dela e acabou ganhando o ódio mortal da mulher. Mas, preferira mil vezes à ajuda da senhora Sasune, vizinha de prédio deles, do que a médica que passava o dia a enumerar seus defeitos, do que ajudar cuidar das crianças.

Agora seus pequenos tinham crescido, estavam com seis anos. Eram lindos, todavia, terríveis, hiperativos como o próprio pai loiro.

O relacionamento dos dois, depois dos gêmeos, nunca mais fora o mesmo. Naruto passou a fazer horas extras e ele passou a pegar trabalho de revisão de textos nas horas vagas. Tudo para dar o melhor aos pequenos, pagar a escola, alimentá-los, vesti-los. No começo, a euforia e a disposição da juventude os ajudaram e, mesmo após dias exaustivos, tinham noites de amor incandescente.

Todavia... Fazia algum tempo que começaram a se distanciar. Os horários do loiro mudaram, ele passou a jogar bola no fim de semana. Isso, quando não estava dormindo, ou dando atenção aos filhos. Acreditou, fielmente, que se mandassem as crianças para passarem as férias com os avós naquele ano, conseguiriam um tempo romântico só deles, contudo, nada. Nada mudou naquela rotina desgastante. Somente o vazio. O espaço e o silêncio deixado pelos gêmeos.

O moreno entrou no estacionamento da universidade e ao sair do carro, se deparou com algo que o fez crer que ele não deveria ter levantado da cama. A mulher de vestido vermelho, salto alto, se desencostou do carro de alto luxo preto e retirou os óculos escuros do rosto, jogando os cabelos róseos para trás, como se ela estivesse fazendo pose para algum tipo de propaganda de xampu.

— Oi, Sakura.

— Sasuke, precisamos conversar. — ela falou, sem sequer responder seu cumprimento.

— Hoje não. — ele acionou o alarme do carro, e seguiu em direção ao prédio universitário.

— Hoje sim! — a mulher rebateu, batendo o salto fino no chão e acompanhando-o.

— O que é Sakura? — ele perguntou, sem deter-se para ouvi-la. — Não me diga que já está se divorciando do seu décimo quinto casamento?

— Engraçadinho! Esse é o quarto, Sasuke! Nós não fomos casados, graças a Deus! Por que pior que ser ex-mulher de alguém, é ser ex-mulher de um gay, não acha?

— Então, diga logo o que você quer?

— Preciso que o Yoru passe um tempo com você... — ela começou tranquilamente, mas logo, disparou a falar: — Ele e o Sai não estão se dando bem. Já falei com o papai e a mamãe, mas eles não podem, porque a mamãe está fazendo um tratamento médico. Estou sentindo que aquele _peste_ vai dar um jeito de terminar com mais um dos meus casamentos.

— Sakura, não é nosso filho que 'acaba' com os seus casamentos. — Sasuke contrapôs, resolvendo parar e volta-ser para encarar o rosto bem maquiado da mãe do seu filho àquela hora da manhã. — Eu tenho certeza absoluta disso.

— Você não convive com ele, pra dizer que tem certeza! — a mulher cruzou os braços sobre o busto que havia ganhado alguns milímetros de silicone, sentindo-se afrontada. Sasuke sempre fora daquele jeito, o dono da razão. Ele sempre achava que sabia de tudo. Não que esperasse ser bem tratada ou que o moreno aceitasse um pedido seu sem argumentar nada contra. Além do que, era impossível manter uma conversa amistosa com ele por mais que cinco minutos. — Fique com ele, e irá descobrir por si mesmo!

— Não dá, Sakura. — o rapaz moreno replicou, colocando a mão na cintura por dentro do paletó aberto. — Não tem espaço no meu apartamento. Você sabe!

— E onde ele fica quando vai passar o dia com você?

— Na sala.

— Ótimo! Então ele fica na sala.

— Você é louca? O quarto do Yoru na sua casa deve ser do tamanho do meu apartamento! Acha mesmo que ele vai se adaptar a viver na pobreza?

— Sasuke, essa não é uma decisão só minha. O nosso filho também quer viver um tempo com você. O que eu vou dizer a ele: "Filhinho, sinto muito, mas seu pai o está rejeitando".

— Não ousa dizer algo do tipo ou... — ele falou em tom de ameaça, apontando o dedo de para mulher. — Eu nunca rejeitei o nosso filho! Você por acaso se esqueceu que eu tenho mais dois?

— Aqueles lá não são seus filhos, Sasuke. Larga de ser ingênuo. São filhos daquela coisa loira com uma barriga de aluguel.

Os orbes negros de Sasuke dobraram de tamanho. Sakura estava passando dos limites.

— Não ouse a repetir isso, Sakura. — o professor pediu, entre os dentes cerrados, tentando conter o nervosismo que o assolou. — Ou eu esqueço que você é uma mulher e perco a paciência.

— Certo, certo, Senhor Ignorância. O Sai vai ajudar com as despesas do Yoru e você não vai precisar pagar a mesada, ok? Quando ele pode ir?

Sasuke soltou um suspiro e olhou o relógio. Notou que seus colegas professores já começavam a chegar. Percebeu também que não conseguiria se livrar daquela mulher irritante se não entrasse em um acordo naquele instante.

— Espere as férias dos gêmeos acabarem pelo menos. Além disso, eu preciso falar com o Naruto primeiro.

— Meu Deus! Você precisa da permissão daquilo?

— Ele é meu marido! — o moreno esbravejou, bem no momento que dois dos seus colegas adentravam o campus.

Os dois homens que conversavam animadamente, ao ouvirem a exclamação, se calaram. Um deles passou pelo casal de cabeça baixa, o outro, de óculos, fez questão de cumprimentar Sasuke com um "bom dia". O moreno só fez um aceno com a cabeça e manteve os olhos furtivos, fixos na mulher que agora tinha o rosto muito vermelho do constrangimento. Ele não tinha motivo nenhum para se envergonhar, não era segredo para ninguém sua homossexualidade. Além do que, sua vida pessoal não dizia respeito a terceiros.

— Mas não é você quem paga as contas? — ela o alfinetou, assim que os dois homens iteraram no prédio. — Você é quem deveria mandar!

— Ah, então é assim que acontece em sua casa? Quer dizer que aquele tal de Sai é quem deve estar lhe dando ordens para sumir com o nosso filho de lá?

— Eu disse isso no começo: os dois têm gênios fortes e não estão se adaptando. Eu não quero que mais esse casamento termine, Sasuke! Eu estou bem com o Sai.

— É egoísmo da sua parte, Sakura.

— Egoísmo? — a mulher estourou. — É egoísmo querer ser feliz com a pessoa que ama? Você diz isso por que vive a mil maravilhas! Tem a pessoa da sua vida ao seu lado. Juntos, formam uma família bizarra, mas feliz!

— Não é bem assim...

— Não? — a mulher franziu suas sobrancelhas bem delineadas. — O que houve? Não me diga que o seu castelo está desmoronando? Casais gays entram em crise?

Sasuke sentiu vontade de estapear-se mentalmente, por ter dito aquilo.

— Eu tenho que apresentar meu plano de aula agora. Eu te ligo para dar a resposta.

— Eu preciso de uma resposta hoje!

— Eu te ligo!

Sasuke deixou a mulher frustrada e subiu as escadas que davam para o prédio. Seu coração havia disparado; raiva de si mesmo. Não queria ter dado o gostinho a ela de saber que seu casamento não ia bem. Afinal, Sakura, depois de Tsunade, era a pessoa quem mais lhe jogava na cara que o sentimento entre homens jamais poderia ser verdadeiro, por isso, sempre fez questão de prová-la do contrário. Agora, estava naquela situação. Graças ao marido que não ajudava.

Seguiu a passos rápidos, e ao chegar à porta fechada que dava para sala de reunião, soltou um suspiro, tentando se acalmar. Só então entrou, interrompendo a fala do diretor.

— Perdoe-me o atraso.

— Não há problema, Uzumaki-san. Deixe seu plano de aula sobre aquela escrivaninha e acomode-se. — disse o senhor de idade avançada, à frente do grande grupo. Sasuke sabia que Sarutobi Hiruzen, o diretor, era um homem gentil e compressível. O problema não era exatamente ele, e sim os cochichos maldosos dos colegas que encheram o ambiente.

Mas, estava determinado a não pensar naquilo. Fez conforme o homem mais velho lhe orientara, após entregar o encadernado para a secretária que era também a nora do diretor, acomodou-se ao lado do mesmo colega de óculos que passara por si há pouco.

— Manhã difícil? — o outro murmurou para si, olhando-o com certa malícia, por baixo dos óculos de aros finos.

— Hm... — só resmungou em resposta. Não gostava daquele homem que era um tremendo puxador de saco.

Sasuke afundou-se na cadeira e fechou o cenho, tentando assimilar o que era dito pelo velho Sarutobi. Mas sabia que, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria ouvir. Sua cabeça latejava cheia dos seus problemas familiares fazendo a voz do palestrante sumir em seu subconsciente.

Muitas coisas passavam por sua mente: onde iria hospedar o filho em seu minúsculo apartamento; como falaria isso para o Naruto; como seria a reação dos gêmeos. Além do que, seu filho e Naruto eram um grude que lhe causava ânsia. Era ciumento demais. Esse era um mal que realmente lhe assolava. Ciúmes sempre foi algo que nunca conseguiu controlar devido ao fato do marido ser muito "dado". Ele e sua bendita simpatia, sorriso escancarado e fala informal, faziam as pessoas suspirarem por ele, por mais que não fosse considerado um modelo de beleza.

De repente sobressaltou ao sentir a mão do homem ao seu lado em sua perna. Iria chamar atenção dele quando, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, ele lhe disse:

— Parabéns, Uzumaki-san. A Karin-san acabou de ser promovida como coordenadora do departamento de ciências e você como o assessor dela.

— Eu estou sendo promovido? — Sasuke espantou-se, mas a salva de palmas que ocorreu, enquanto todos os olhares dos presentes recaíam sobre si, fez com que acreditasse.

Ele engoliu em seco, constatando que era muita coisa para um único dia.

...

Naruto levou o dia todo, mas deixou a casa espelhando como o marido queria. Lavou a roupa, retirou o lixo, limpou o chão, espanou os móveis. E, mesmo com a cara feia dos integrantes do time de futebol do condomínio ao vir procurá-lo no período da tarde, cancelou o treino. Foi até o mercado, comprou verduras frescas, um vinho e preparou um jantar especial. Estava decidido a desarmar Sasuke. Havia locado dois filmes e comprado energéticos para ficar acordado até a noite, mesmo assim, estava difícil conter o sono. Terminou de arrumar a mesa, quando ouviu a campanhinha.

— Será que ele esqueceu as chaves? — perguntou para ele mesmo, levantando-se e ajeitando a camisa branca nova que usava só para ir ao shopping. Passou as mãos no cabelo que estava com gel, e se olhou no reflexo da cristaleira; cheirou a camisa para ter certeza que ainda tinha perfume. Feliz com o resultado, inspirou e espirou profundamente, moveu os ombros, o pescoço, então seguiu para a porta. Antes de abri-la, alargou seu melhor sorriso e disse:— Okaeri!

...

No estacionamento do condomínio, Sasuke saiu do automóvel um pouco aturdido. Havia tido um dia bem cheio. Até passara um pouco do horário. Por sorte, a nova coordenadora, ainda estava em viagem. Mas percebera que a sua nomeação era esperada, pois a sua sala estava preparada, pronto para que alojasse seus pertences. Além disso, a coordenação havia contratado um professor substituto para sua matéria. Ainda estava desconfiado de tudo aquilo... Sentia que àquele cargo teria seu preço.

Passou a mão na nuca, massageando-a, enquanto caminhava a passos pesados. Ainda tinha que conversar com o marido sobre o pedido da Sakura e sobre sua estranha promoção. Ao chegar ao apartamento estranhou ao notar a porta do local semi-aberta. Imaginou, enervado, que Naruto havia saído e deixado a porta destrancada.

Deu uma espiada para dentro do ambiente e sentiu um cheiro agradável de produtos de limpeza. Naruto havia mesmo feito a faxina. Sorriu. Contudo, sua animação durou pouco, ouviu risos vindos da cozinha. Deixou o sapato na soleira da porta e seguiu para onde vinha os sons, ao se deter na passagem que dava para a copa, não gostou nado do que viu: Naruto conversando — muito de perto— com um jovem ruivo, o qual nunca vira antes.

— Naruto?

— Sasuke! — o loiro espantou-se, arregalando os olhos e afastando o jovem, após segurá-lo pelos ombros.

— Melhor você ir, Sasori.

— Hm, eu acho que entendi— o garoto comentou; evidentemente contrariado, saindo da casa de cabeça baixa.

— Feche a porta. — Sasuke pediu. — Pelos trajes, não é um novo integrante do time de futebol, não é?

— Ele é neto da Chiyo-baa-chan, Sasuke. Está passando um tempo com ela.

— E posso saber o que ele estava fazendo em nossa casa? Veio pedir uma xícara de açúcar, suponho?

Naruto suspirou, pelo jeito, seus planos de ter uma noite agradável ao lado do marido, havia acabado de ir por água abaixo.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Nee-chan! Eu sei que ando sumida. Você também. Mas espero que tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho do seu presente, levando em consideração que não deve ter ficado muito bom, visto que NaruSasu não é meu forte. Mas como é para você, eu me esforcei. Eu estava elaborando uma fic no Canon na verdade, — já que lhe agradaria mais —, mas como não consegui; vou me esforçar pra que você goste desse UA.

Até o próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Crise dos Sete**

**Revisado****por****Blanxe**

**Capítulo II **

Sasuke colocou a pasta de mão sobre o balcão da pia e, mantendo sua expressão fechada, passou pelo loiro e foi direto para geladeira com intenção de tomar água para desfazer o engasgo que se criou em sua garganta ao ver o marido tão próximo daquele rapaz que, apesar de aparentar pouca idade, lhe parecera bem "saidinho". Mas, ao abri-la, notou a quantidade de verduras e legumes armazenados nas gavetas transparentes, da mesma forma que havia reparado na fruteira carregada sobre a mesa. Percebeu, ao se inclinar para pegar a garrafa de água, uma de vinho no compartimento de bebidas. Era certo que Naruto não havia se dedicado só a limpeza da casa naquele dia. Pelo que percebera, havia feito mais do que isso para poder se reconciliarem, afinal, o cheiro bom do assado no forno, fez a fome do professor aumentar.

Era ciumento sim, ignorante não. O parceiro não seria burro o suficiente em marcar de traí-lo com alguém dentro do próprio apartamento no horário em que ele estivesse para chegar; a não ser que ele quisesse ser flagrado.

Assim, deduzira que o garoto que saíra há pouco fora só um contratempo em tudo que o loiro preparara para o que seria uma noite só deles. Sentiu vontade de sorrir, mas decidiu torturá-lo mais um pouco. Voltou a fechar a geladeira e anunciou de forma imparcial:

— Vou tomar um banho.

Naruto, mesmo assim, tentou se justificar a presença do vizinho.

— Sasuke, não é o que você está pensando.

— E o que eu estou pensando, Naruto? – ele parou na saída da cozinha, achando engraçada a fala de vidente do outro.

— Que eu estava te traindo...

— Estava? — O moreno se voltou para o loiro, cruzando os braços no peito e erguendo um das sobrancelhas, assumindo uma pose teatral de averiguação.

— Claro que não!

— Que ótimo. — Sasuke disse, desfazendo o cruzar de braços, dando-se por satisfeito com a resposta. Então, passou pelo loiro, repetindo: – Eu preciso de um banho, conversaremos na hora do jantar.

Naruto achou aquela reação sem estresse de Sasuke um tanto forçada. Aquilo deveria, com certeza, ser um sinal para se preocupar ainda mais. Conhecia muito bem o parceiro. Além de genioso, ele era do tipo que procurava pêlo em casca de ovo e, naquele momento, o mais condizente vindo da personalidade desconfiada dele seria estar passando por um enorme interrogatório.

Contudo...

Ele simplesmente aceitara _só_ sua palavra? Sem fazer averiguações, constatações, insinuações?

Desta vez, foi Naruto quem cruzou os braços no peito e franziu as sobrancelhas. Havia algo de estranho e, apesar de ser considerado pouco inteligente, não precisava ser um gênio para deduzir que a falta de preocupação do marido em relação ao garoto que flagrara consigo lhe remetia a um único motivo: que quem estava sendo traído ali era...

O loiro não conseguiu concluir seu pensamento e engoliu em seco. Nunca imaginou tal possibilidade. Sasuke sempre o sufocara com seus sentimentos, seus ciúmes, suas paranóias, jamais deixando margem para que ele pensasse em tal possibilidade, mesmo tendo ciência do quanto seu parceiro era atraente. Porém, o marido era do tipo inteligente e se quisesse traí-lo, saberia exatamente como fazê-lo sem levantar suspeitas.

Um pouco atordoado, e após desligar o forno, Naruto saiu da cozinha e adentrou à pequena sala da residência. Passeando seus olhos automaticamente sobre os móveis antigos, alguns deles de dez anos atrás. Não o sofá. Esse era novo, Sasuke havia comprado há pouco tempo para substituir o de couro preto de cinco lugares que vivia com uma manta quadriculada em cima, que servia para esconder os rasgos do tempo, que graças às mãozinhas ágeis de Bara, foram duplicados de tamanho. A pequena queria saber o que tinha além da estofa branca que saía pelas fendas, claro que sabia que a menina fora atiçada pela mente furtiva do gêmeo mais velho que deveria ter inventado alguma história do tipo "o tesouro escondido além da estofa branca".

Naruto sorriu, ao visualizar seus dois anjinhos destrinchando o velho sofá. Na imaginação dos dois, ele — Naruto — era o cavaleiro que sempre vinha ajudar os aventureiros a explorar e desbravar novos mundos, enquanto o outro pai, era o vilão que só aparecia para acabar com o divertimento.

Na frente do sofá, estava a estante que fora presente da sua madrinha, Tsunade, um dos móveis que ela doou quando desmanchou o consultório médico — uma peça de luxo para um apartamento simples, afinal, a armação era de aço e as repartições de mármore. Ele, Naruto, queria ter vendido e comprado algo mais simples, mas Sasuke se encantou pela peça, então acabaram ficando com ela. Nas repartições havia pertences de todos: alguns livros de Sasuke, o relógio digital, o aparelho de som, uma fileira somente com CDs outras com os DVDs das crianças e o item maior: uma televisão nova de tela LCD de 32 polegadas que comprara em longas prestações para as crianças assistir seus seriados favoritos. Tá, não podia dizer que era só para os pequenos, comprou para assistir os jogos de futebol da copa, peça que gerou desavenças durante um bom tempo entre ele e Sasuke, que não parava de lhe jogar na cara que ele não tinha dinheiro para ajudá-lo a pagar o financiamento do carro, mas arranjava para pagar aquela televisão exagerada.

Suspirou desolado ao lembrar-se do fato. Dificilmente comprava algo para si ou se presenteava. Na verdade, tudo que comprava era pensando na família e quando o fazia pensando em si, era sempre criticado. Mas, não era aquilo que queria lembrar no momento. Seus olhos azuis claros que eram refletidos no brilho do mármore branco, pararam sobre o cantinho que mais gostava daquele móvel: os inúmeros porta-retratos. Ali estavam vestígios de uma história que não havia começado há dois dias, há uma semana ou um mês. Procurou no meio deles aquela foto que Sasuke insistia em esconder atrás de todas as outras, e sorriu ao encontrá-la no canto mais profundo. Esticou o braço por cima das peças e, tentando não derrubar as outras, apanhou a que queria e sorriu, dedilhando a imagem dos dois olhando-se de rabo de olhos, desconfiados, e do Kakashi, o tutor de Sasuke, com a mão sobre a cabeça deles, tentando amenizar os maus ânimos daquele primeiro encontro, enquanto Iruka tirava a foto.

— Deixa no disparo automático e venha se juntar a nós, Iruka – Kakashi pediu. — Essa será nossa primeira foto de família.

— Eu saio na próxima, vamos tirar uma de vocês três primeiro.

— Humpf! – O garoto de cabelos negros esturrou após o disparo, retirando a mão do seu tutor de cima da sua cabeça e se afastando.

— Doushite, Sasuke?

— Não faça piadas, Kakashi. Essa é a sua concepção de família? – ele o inquiriu, com o ar irritado, apontando para o homem que tinha o ar de ingênuo, em seguida para o garoto que na visão dele tinha o jeito de bobo da corte. – Não me faça rir, você só pode estar louco. — o garoto saiu do ambiente, irritado.

— Espere, Sasuke...

— Kakashi, não. – Iruka o impediu de começar uma discussão. — Não vamos começar brigando, isso não vai ser bom. É o nosso primeiro dia em família.

— Família? — Sasuke, que havia se detido na saída do cômodo, fez questão de desdenhar: — Não diga que vocês estão achando que essa união bizarra pode ser chamada de família?

— Sasuke, você...

Mas nenhum dos dois adultos precisou respondê-lo, o pequeno loiro que, até então, se mantinha com o sorriso aberto, avançou em Sasuke desferindo um soco certeiro na face esquerda dele e derrubando-o no chão.

— Quem você pensa que é para tratar o Iruka-sensei e eu como se fossemos cocô de cachorro, hein? — o loiro furioso segurou a gola do outro menino e o sacudiu; seus olhos claros avermelhados de raiva. – Eu não sei o que família significa para você. Mas eu sei o que ela significa para mim. Eu vivi durante muito tempo na rua, passando fome, pedindo esmola, dormindo em abrigos com um monte de gente desconhecida, até que o Iruka-sensei me encontrar e me dar um teto que eu comecei a chamar de lar. Ele passou a cuidar de mim, me dar o que comer, além disso, ele... ele me reconheceu como filho. – o loiro fez uma pausa pra engolir o engasgo que se formava em sua garganta e então prosseguiu: — Quando o Iruka-sensei disse que iria me arrumar outro pai e um irmão, eu fiquei muito feliz, porque ele estava feliz. Não vou permitir que você fale nada de ruim sobre ele, está me ouvindo?

— Pare com isso, Naruto! Solte-o!

Iruka e Kakashi foram ao socorro de Sasuke e a mente de Naruto retornou a imagem guardada daquele dia.

— Sasuke, você sempre foi tão genioso... — o loiro falou, passeando os dedos sobre a imagem emoldurada e protegida por um vidro. — Apesar de tudo que eu disse, você não se mostrou compreensivo. Sensibilidade nunca foi uma qualidade sua. Você continuou me encarando por muito tempo com seu olhar agressivo. Por isso que, para mim, ser reconhecido por você e chegar aonde chegamos, é mais importante do que qualquer ascensão profissional, fortuna ou bem material. Você foi a conquista da minha vida e perdê-lo está totalmente fora de cogitação...

...

O moreno, que deixara o marido com o ar de aparvalhado na cozinha, havia se dirigido em silêncio para o quarto. Apesar de ainda estar remoendo a discussão que tiveram pela manhã, tivera que reconhecer o esforço de Naruto: ele trabalhara a noite inteira e, mesmo assim, se dedicou a cuidar da casa durante o dia. Além de preparar um jantar para os dois. Ao entrar no quarto, sorriu ao vê-lo também bem arrumado.

Quando seus tutores resolveram assumir o relacionamento e morar juntos, já eram pré-adolescentes, por volta dos treze anos. Não podiam dizer que não entendiam o que estava acontecendo. No começo, Sasuke foi o mais problemático e rebelde em relação ao assunto. Não queria aceitar que Kakashi estivesse apaixonado por um homem; aquilo era inconcebível. Ele sempre lhe falara que arrumaria para ele uma mãe, no entanto, chegou com outro pai. Recusou-se de todas as formas a aceitar em sua casa aqueles dois estranhos. O homem que parecia forçar para ser simpático e o garoto que o afrontava com seu jeito _"__moleque__de__rua__"__._

No começo, tinha raiva de Naruto por ele ser tão diferente de si; por ele não se incomodar de ter dois pais, por isso, o rejeitou também.

Sasuke elevou a mão na face e acariciou o lado esquerdo, como se aquele primeiro soco que recebera há mais de quinze anos atrás, ainda queimasse. Até conseguiu sentir o sangue se misturando a sua saliva, enquanto Kakashi e o outro homem tiravam aquele garoto louco de cima de si.

— Pare, Naruto! Está louco? — Iruka o repreendeu, segurando-o. – Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que não é com violência que resolvemos as coisas?

— Mas esse teme! Ele está se achando melhor que a gente, sensei!

Diferente do loiro, o moreno afastou com um safanão, a mão que o tutor dele oferecia para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ao se colocar de pé, moveu o queixo de um lado para o outro, sentindo a saliva que se acumulava em sua boca misturando-se ao sangue, e não aguentando aquele gosto ruim, cuspiu tudo no chão. Em seguida, direcionou seu olhar de repulsa para Naruto e o homem que o segurava, para em seguida, dar as costas para o grupo, e seguir em direção ao seu quarto.

— Que tipo de atitude é essa, Sasuke? — Kakashi ainda o inquiriu, tentando impedi-lo de se retirar sem desculpar-se. Mas não conseguiu.

O tutor de Sasuke era um homem de boa aparência: alto, rosto bonito, cabelos que tinham uma tonalidade diferente, brancos prateados, quase um cinza, não da idade, já que ainda era jovem, talvez fosse algum problema genético. A cicatriz que tinha em um dos olhos fora adquirida no mesmo dia em que perdera alguém especial, quando ainda era um recruta em treinamento na academia de polícia. Foi por Obito Uchiha que se formou o melhor membro da academia gerenciada pela família do amigo morto.

Nunca culpou Sasuke por ser daquele jeito: rebelde e intransigente. Na realidade, reconhecia no protegido o que ele mesmo fora na adolescência. Ambos tiveram uma história drástica de vida, haviam perdido os familiares de um jeito duro. Mesmo assim, queria mostrar ao pequeno que ainda existia tempo para recuperarem, e que podiam sim, ser muito felizes com uma família.

— Yare, Yare... Precisamos acomodar os pertences do Naruto no quarto do Sasuke. Eu vou lá falar com ele.

— Espere, Kakashi. — Iruka o impediu de seguir. — O Naruto pode ficar na sala por enquanto. Não é justo tirarmos a privacidade do Sasuke. Além disso, o pequeno aqui dorme em qualquer lugar.

Sasuke, que havia parado escondido no corredor, continuou ouvindo a conversa.

— Tem certeza? Não vai se incomodar de ficar sem quarto por alguns dias, Naruto?

— Não tem problema, 'ttebayo! — ele respondeu eufórico. — Eu durmo na sala! E se ficar frio eu durmo com o Kakashi-sensei e com o Iruka-sensei, nah? – sugeriu, fazendo os dois adultos se constrangerem.

— Bem... — Kakashi vacilou, coçando a nuca.

— De forma alguma! — Iruka interveio, mais firme.

— Nan de, Iruka-sensei?

— Se precisar, arrumamos mais cobertores. Você não pode dormir com dois adultos.

— Por quê?

O rosto de Iruka corou.

— Você saberá quando chegar a hora certa.

— Quando eu tiver um marido para mim?

Aquela constatação por parte do pequeno fez os dois adultos sorrirem. Porém, o homem de cabelos acinzentados foi quem elucidou:

— É quase isso, Naruto. Saberá quando você for adulto e tiver que dormir com alguém que ama, né?

— Nan da, 'ttebayo... Eu não entendi nada.

Naquele dia, escondido no corredor, Sasuke lembrou-se da raiva que sentiu de Naruto, do seu sorriso bobo, do seu jeito ingênuo, e ainda por cima, do jeito inocente que ele conquistava e roubava a atenção da única pessoa que até então se preocupara unicamente com ele.

Embaixo do chuveiro, agora vivido e mais velho, o moreno sorriu ao sentir aquele aperto fumegante no peito, enquanto a água escorria lavando seu corpo e aliviando-o do cansaço do dia cheio. Naruto não conseguira só mudar o ódio inicial que sentira por ele, mas sim, transformá-lo totalmente em algo sem dimensões. Ele acabou por invadir não somente a sua vida, mas também, entrou e tomou posse do seu coração.

Desde aquele momento que ele cruzara seu caminho, estavam juntos. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida longe do loiro, por esse motivo, tinha que se dispor a tentar salvar o casamento e não deixá-lo ir pelo o ralo por causa de briguinhas domésticas.

Assim, ao sair do banho com os pensamentos mais revigorados, Sasuke procurou por uma camisa melhor, entre aquelas que costumava usar para cuidar dos afazeres da casa, já que percebera que o marido também estava com uma nova, e ainda, uma das camisas que deixava o bom físico — devido às entregas que fazia de bicicleta e do futebol no condomínio — bem exposto. Recordou-se também que não gostava quando ele usava aquela camisa para sair, pois sempre acabava chamando a atenção de olhares famintos em sua direção. Parou, repreendendo-se mentalmente ao perceber seu ciúme querendo enervá-lo novamente, procurou por uma camisa social branca mais velhinha, que deixava para usar em casa, mas ao colocá-la e se olhar no espelho, notou a barriga saliente sendo destacada pelo tecido.

Foi impossível não sentir aquela pontada que latejou em sua fronte. Eram tantas coisas que ocupavam seu dia que não estava mais tendo tempo para malhar e o resultado era aquele: estava engordando a cada dia que se passava. Por mais que balanceasse sua alimentação, a falta de exercícios fazia seu corpo crescer pelas laterais. Retirou imediatamente a peça e após experimentar outras duas, optou por uma camisa preta e uma bermuda social grafite, as cores escuras disfarçavam o volume.

Suspirou, analisando-se no reflexo do espelho da parede. Não havia entendido porque a imagem daquele moleque esguio, de cabelos vermelhos e de roupas curtas invadiu sua mente fazendo-o comparar-se a ele. Era certo que, por mais que passasse a vida em uma academia, jamais se pareceria com aquilo, só se regredisse para os quinze de novo. Além disso, o gosto de Naruto não deveria ter caído tanto. Pensando daquela forma, passou a mão nos cabelos para alinhá-los, se perfumou e deixou o quarto.

No caminho para a cozinha ouviu um som vindo da sala, era o midi-sistem que tocava um CD antigo. Adentrou o lugar e percebeu que o loiro estava sentado no sofá, com o corpo inclinado para frente, e os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas, segurando um dos porta-retratos. Sasuke não precisou se esforçar para ver qual era. Repreendeu-se, pela segunda vez, por não ter dado fim naquela bendita foto ainda.

Tentando se aproximar silenciosamente, aproveitando que estava com os pés descalços, parou atrás de Naruto e esticando o braço por cima dele, retirou de suas mãos o porta-retrato.

— Não entendo o quê você gosta tanto nessa foto horrível. – Sasuke resmungou.

A atitude do homem moreno fez o loiro se sobressaltar e voltar-se para trás, entreabrindo os lábios surpreso. Na verdade, não prestara atenção no que Sasuke havia dito e sim, o quanto a pele dele reluzia sua brancura, destacada pela a camisa preta que vestia. Os cabelos ainda úmidos e o cheiro do xampu se misturavam a colônia de fragrância cítrica que atiçaram o olfato do loiro, fazendo-o constatar o quanto o marido estava mais bonito do que o habitual.

Sasuke supôs ter chateado Naruto com seu tom brusco. Devolveu o porta-retratos as mãos dele, mas este foi deixado de lado no sofá pelo loiro que se levantou rápido — dando a volta no móvel — e veio na sua direção. Deu um passo para trás, mas foi agarrado pelo pulso e puxado de encontro ao corpo dele, sendo preso em um abraço daqueles sufocantes. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, surpreso, sentindo os seus braços espremidos pelos dele.

Há quanto tempo ele não o abraçava daquele jeito?

Seu corpo estremeceu. A música no som tornou-se mais alta devido ao silêncio entre eles. Não era impressão: Naruto estava muito nervoso. Era perceptível naquele gesto intenso, no tremor que abalava seu corpo e na pulsação forte do seu coração.

— Naruto?

— Eu não vou deixá-lo, Sasuke... — o loiro afirmou, encarando os olhos negros do marido. — Nunca.

O moreno não teve tempo de contestar, pois seus lábios foram tomados por Naruto e um gelo atingiu seu estômago como há muito não ocorria. Não pelo beijo, mas talvez, pela declaração. Aquela era a forma comum do loiro se expressar: agindo.

A sensação dos lábios úmidos dele movendo sobre os seus, os braços dele o envolvendo, as palmas das mãos se firmando nas suas costas e juntando mais seus corpos, fez Sasuke sentir-se tão excitado que teve afastar brevemente seus lábios para ofegar, enquanto já sentia sua parte baixa ardendo.

Sasuke imaginou o que Naruto queria: ir para o quarto transar. Também sentiu vontade, mas havia um jantar esfriando na cozinha e não podia negar que estava faminto. Além do que, precisavam conversar sobre o que Sakura havia pedido e também, sobre sua promoção.

— Naruto... — Sasuke segurou os punhos dele, afastando-os. — Vamos jantar primeiro.

— Estou com fome de outra coisa... — o loiro alegou ao pé do ouvido do moreno.

Apesar de sentir um arrepio com aquela fala, principalmente quando a boca do loiro tocou a lateral do seu pescoço, Sasuke invocou seu alto-controle. Precisava conversar com Naruto sobre o filho e durante o jantar seria a melhor oportunidade. Se fizessem sexo naquele momento, cansado como Naruto estava, iria desacordar logo, por isso, precisava resistir.

— Espere...

— Sasuke, vamos fazer, por favor...

— Naruto... – ele respirou entrecortado, deixando-se envolver pelo desejo, porém, quando sentiu as mãos do loiro alisarem seu tórax e seguirem descendo em direção da barriga, despertou totalmente e impediu o loiro tocar a parte que estava mais odiando em seu corpo naquele momento.

— O que foi?

— Eu estou com fome – Sasuke alegou, empurrando a mão do loiro para longe do corpo dele e se afastando. — Você fez um jantar especial, não fez? Será que dá pra tentar não quebrar o clima que você mesmo criou?

— E querer fazer sexo com você é quebrar o clima?

Sasuke elevou a mão na testa e a apertou, fazendo uma breve massagem, tentando amenizar a dor de cabeça que ameaçava recomeçar. Tinha que manter a paciência.

— Naruto, eu também quero fazer sexo com você. Eu fiquei duro só com seu tom de voz no meu ouvido, mas o casamento não é só isso. Nós dois precisamos conversar. Se você não percebeu, estamos entrando em crise.

A palavra "crise" fez ressurgir a tolerância do loiro dentre as profundezas do seu âmago. Sempre fora exacerbado de mais, eufórico além da conta, mas quando precisava ouvir ou conversar, sabia fazê-lo. Assim, após concordar com um meneio mecânico de cabeça, apanhou a mão do marido e os dois seguiram para a cozinha.

Dentro do cômodo, Naruto soltou a mão do moreno, pedindo que ele pegasse a salada na geladeira, enquanto ele retirava o assado do forno e colocava-o sobre a pia, para poder fatiá-lo. Sasuke não fez só isso: retirou o vinho e buscou duas das taças que guardava em um compartimento elevado da prateleira anexa a parede, longe não só dos dedinhos dos seus pequenos, mas do outro pai também, já que esse era tão estabanado quanto as crianças.

Após Naruto servir seus pratos e Sasuke o vinho nas taças, sentaram-se à mesa, um de frente para o outro.

— À minha promoção. – anunciou o moreno, erguendo o cristal e propondo um brinde; ganhando um olhar de incompreensão do marido

— Promoção? – o loiro quis ter certeza do que ouviu, erguendo automaticamente a taça, imitando o gesto do outro.

— Isso. – Sasuke confirmou, tomando um gole da bebida e repousando a taça na mesa, para em seguida, empunhar os talheres e partir um pedaço da carne em seu prato, saboreando-o com as batatas cozidas. Depois de mastigar e engolir, diminuindo a reclamação do seu estômago, prosseguiu: — Fui promovido para assistente da coordenação essa manhã.

— Era sobre isso que você queria conversar? – o loiro perguntou, soltando um suspiro imediato de alívio, mas mantendo o agarre firme na taça que voltou a repousar sobre a mesa. — Eu achei que você estivesse puto comigo e que iria...

— Pedir o divórcio? – o moreno perguntou calmamente, voltando a ingerir o alimento disposto em seu prato, que por sinal, estava saboroso.

Não sabia que os dotes culinários do marido haviam melhorado. Naruto nunca gostou muito de cozinhar e, quando o fazia, era sempre algo expresso ou pré-preparado, por isso Sasuke se encarregara daquela função: acordava cedo para preparar a refeição dos pequenos e chegava a tempo para preparar o jantar, isso se não tivesse aula até tarde na faculdade.

— Você acha que quero te pedir o divórcio só porque estou suspeitando que você esteja me traindo? E com aquela criança?

O rosto do loiro aqueceu-se do constrangimento. Mas a verdade era bem aquela.

— Bem... — o loiro coçou a cabeça. — Você sempre viu pêlo em casca de ovo...

Os dois acabaram rindo e diferente do que Naruto imaginara, tiveram um jantar agradável. Sasuke explicou sobre a promoção e sobre suas preocupações com o novo cargo, principalmente, pelo fato dele ter sido indicado. O loiro tentava prestar atenção enquanto comia e após o término, juntou as louças na pia e lavou-as, enquanto Sasuke continuava falando.

Depois de deixar tudo limpo e arrumado na cozinha, os dois migraram com a garrafa de vinho para o quarto. Sasuke agora contava sobre a visita da ex-namorada na faculdade e das reclamações da mesma sobre o filho. Mas interrompeu-se assim que cruzaram a porta do cômodo e esta foi fechada por Naruto, que retirou a garrafa e a taça das suas mãos, depositando-as com cuidado na mesinha ao lado da cabeceira da cama, para em seguida, arrancar a camisa por cima da cabeça, expondo seu tórax e avançando na boca de Sasuke, beijando-o de forma exigente.

Minutos seguintes, já estavam na cama. Naruto parecia tão desesperado em possuir o marido que não se alongou nas preliminares, preferiu usar o lubrificante que ficava na gaveta da mesinha e, em questão de segundos, já se movimentava freneticamente dentro do moreno.

Sasuke deixou-se embalar pelo desejo do marido, perdendo o foco do que falava ao sentir-se possuído daquela forma tão quente e intensa; ele também necessitava satisfazer o anseio do seu corpo. E o prazer e a excitação que sentia ao ter o loiro movimentando-se sobre si, era tão extasiante, que fez seus nervos aflorarem, o coração disparar loucamente e os gemidos descompassados escaparem entre seus lábios, motivando ainda mais a intensidade do outro. Não demorou muito e os dois alcançaram o ápice, praticamente, ao mesmo tempo...

O restante das notícias que Sasuke tinha que contar para Naruto, acabou ficando esquecida em meio ao cansaço.

...

Na manhã seguinte.

Naruto virou-se na cama, preguiçoso. As lembranças da noite maravilhosa que tivera foram reavivadas aos poucos em sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir. Olhou para o lado e viu o corpo embrulhado no edredom branco; somente os fios negros para fora. Sasuke ainda não tinha se levantado para ir ao serviço. Sorriu satisfeito, imaginando que talvez ele fosse se atrasar só para ficarem um pouco mais na companhia um do outro, e quem sabe, repetir o desempenho da noite passada.

Ao pensar nisso, abraçou o corpo ao lado e sussurrou:

— Eu amo você...

Contudo, o loiro não obteve resposta e deduziu que havia algo de errado ali. O corpo o qual havia juntado ao seu parecia muito menor do que o de Sasuke, que sempre fora mais alto. Além disso, notou que _ele_ estava vestido e não conseguira imaginar o motivo que faria o marido colocar um pijama limpo pra dormir, depois de terem feito sexo.

— Sasuke?

Naruto descobriu o corpo ao seu lado e quase pulou da cama ao se deparar com aquele grande par de olhos verdes, admirando-o, com o rosto todo corado.

Não soube bem o motivo, mas a primeira coisa que lhe veio na mente, ao ver aquela expressão do enteado, foi a visão de que ele era um seme — daqueles filmes eróticos que assistia —, prestes a traçar o passivo com carinha de lolito inocente.

— Quer explicar o que está fazendo na minha cama, Yoru? – perguntou para o garoto, aproveitando para puxar todo o edredom para si e envolver o corpo nu.

O pré-adolescente, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios, manteve o tom inocente forçado e respondeu: — Ué, Naruto-otou-chan. Vim chamá-lo porque o meu pai pediu. – ele explicou, dedilhando o edredom de um lado a outro.

Naruto engoliu em seco. O filho de Sasuke era um verdadeiro tormento a visão, pois além de ser uma cópia perfeita dele, tinha aqueles olhos estupidamente verdes da mãe. Mas havia uma grande diferença entre os dois: a personalidade. Yoru não herdara em nada o jeito intransigente de Sasuke.

— Mas não precisava deitar na cama! – repreendeu o mais novo, descendo pelo outro lado, ainda com o edredom pesado envolto do corpo.

— Eu só queria te dar um susto. — Yoru justificou, fazendo um bico de emburrado, que na mente de Naruto, o deixava com o ar ainda mais erótico. — Estava com saudades, viajei durante as férias todas, queria muito vê-lo, Naruto-otou-chan...

— Já entendi. Já entendi, 'tte bayo! – Naruto respondeu, recolhendo suas roupas no chão e indo em direção ao banheiro — Agora fique aí. Eu vou me vestir.

— Mas, otou-chan, somos homens, porque não se troca...

— Urusai, Yoru-chan!

Assim que Naruto entrou no pequeno banheiro, batendo a porta, o filho de Sasuke abriu um grande sorriso, voltando-se a deitar na cama e esfregando o corpo e o rosto aonde o padrasto havia acabado de estar. Aspirando o cheiro dos lençóis e mordendo a unha do dedão ao se lembrar do abraço que ele havia lhe dado.

— Naruto-otou-chan, finalmente vou poder ficar mais perto de você...

No toalete, Naruto vestiu-se rapidamente e jogou água no rosto, após dobrar o edredom e deixá-lo sobre a tampa do vaso. Não entendia por que Yoru estava ali àquela hora da manhã, mas tentava se recordar de algo que o marido havia dito na noite passada. Pelo que entendera, o garoto estava causando problemas no casamento da mãe, e Sakura parecia ter pedido algum favor ao Sasuke... Mas não lembrava se ele chegara a concluir qual fora o favor. Suspirou e saiu do banheiro, chamando pelo adolescente que estava deitado novamente em sua cama.

— Vem, Yoru-chan. — chamou-o, evitando olhá-lo.

O garoto saltou da cama e alcançou o padrasto rapidamente, enlaçando o braço esquerdo dele.

— Por que está aqui, hein? – Naruto quis saber, depois de saíram do cômodo.

— Ué, o meu pai não disse?

O loiro adentrou a sala coçando a nunca, o fato era que, se Sasuke concluíra sua explicação na noite passada, ele não se lembrava.

Como era esperado, viu Sakura de pé ao centro da sala, vestida como se fosse para uma festa: um vestido preto de alcinha que deixava os seios que receberam alguns mls de silicone mais valorizados no decote; os cabelos rosa presos em um rabo de cavalo, maquiagem e sandália de salto alto.

— Yo, Sakura-chan! Ohayo! – a cumprimentou, abrindo seu grande sorriso para ela.

Mas como esperado, vindo dela também, não teve uma boa resposta:

— "Bom" só se for para você que acabou de sair daquilo que chama de cama. Afinal, dirigir de manhã, nesse trânsito infernal pra vim nesse fim de mundo, não tem nada de bom! Além do quê, esse lugar apertado me causa fobia! Aff! — ela esturrou. — Eu tenho _mesmo_ que sair daqui! Minha agenda está cheia, tenho que retocar a cor do meu cabelo, tenho seção para provar o vestido novo para um jantar do qual Sai vai participar nesse fim de semana... — Sakura concluiu, daquele jeito afoito, que era tão comum dela.

Porém, Naruto juntou as sobrancelhas em estranhamento ao vê-la abrir a carteira de repente, e retirar dela um papel dobrado, o qual estendeu para Sasuke.

— O cheque para as despesas do Yoru, como prometido.

O moreno, que estava sentado no braço do sofá, apanhou a lâmina que lhe era estendida e foi só então, que Naruto notou perto da porta, as duas malas: uma enorme e outra menor. Olhou das bagagens para o marido e o questionou:

— O que tá acontecendo, Sasuke?

— Ué? — Sakura colocou as duas mãos na cintura; não entendendo o que se passava ali. — Você não contou a ele ainda?

Yoru, que continuava sustentando aquele ar de euforia, se colocou no centro sala, no meio dos três adultos e se intrometendo na conversa, ele mesmo fez o anúncio:

— É que vou morar com você e com o meu pai, Naruto-otou-chan!

_Continua... _


	3. Chapter 3

**A Crise dos Sete**

**Revisado por Blanxe **

**Capítulo III**

Sakura olhou para o filho, em seguida para o pai do filho — sentado no braço do sofá —, então fixou seus olhos verdes nos azuis de Naruto a sua frente e na expressão de aturdimento dele, que podia ser traduzida como "não faço a mínima ideia do que está falando".

Então, ela sorriu de lado, quase que maquiavelicamente. Não era mais apenas uma mera impressão, ela deduziu. Já que, desde o dia anterior, quando encontrara com Sasuke na Universidade, havia sentido que havia uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça dele.

— Eu estou enganada, Sasuke... — ela iniciou sua fala em um tom forçadamente manso. — ou você não contou para o seu _amado esposo_ sobre a nossa conversa? — ela perguntou, fazendo questão de enfatizar a maldade em alguns trechos da frase.

Sasuke ergueu-se do braço da poltrona, com os punhos crispados firmemente. Estava preparado para dar uma má resposta à Sakura caso ela o alfinetasse, mas não acreditara que ela teria coragem de deturpar a informação daquele jeito, só para criar um clima ruim entre Naruto e ele. Porém, quando abriu a boca para proferir uma defesa, foi cortado pela fala do marido:

— Yoru-chan?

— Hai? — o menino se sobressaltou, com o chamado repentino.

— Leve suas coisas para o quarto dos gêmeos. Vá retirando-as da mala que daqui a pouco vou ajudá-lo a organizá-las melhor — o loiro pediu, mantendo os olhos firmes na mulher de cabelos rosa.

O menino abriu um grande sorriso ao perceber que estava sendo aceito. Em seguida, obedeceu, indo até as malas, apanhou-as pelas alças e inclinando-as para utilizar as rodinhas de sustentação, saiu puxando-as residência adentro.

Assim que o enteado desapareceu, Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke no sofá e repousou a mão sobre o ombro dele, apertando-o levemente, como se dissesse através daquele gesto que tudo estava bem. Depois, voltou-se para a mulher e, abrindo o seu melhor sorriso, explicou:

— É claro que o Sasuke me contou tudo, Sakura-chan... Mas, sabe... Ontem tivemos uma noite especial, jantar a sós, vinho e... você imagina como tudo terminou, né? — ele saiu de perto do marido e se aproximou do rosto dela, sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido: — Transamos tanto que perdemos a noção do espaço e do tempo...

O rosto da Haruno fumegou e ela se afastou do rapaz loiro dando passos para trás até encostar-se na porta. Enfurecida, começou a esbravejar:

— Poupe meus ouvidos dos detalhes dessa coisa nojenta que vivem, Naruto! — ela gritou revoltada. — E faça-me um favor também: enquanto o Yoru-chan estiver aqui, evitem agir como dois pervertidos na frente dele, entenderam? — a mulher apontou o indicador de forma ameaçadora para os dois. — Eu não quero que meu filho seja contaminado com essa... coisa!

— Você está indo longe de mais, Saku-... — Sasuke quis se intrometer, mas Naruto impediu-o novamente, mostrando a palma da mão aberta para ele.

Então, voltou-se para mulher novamente e entre os dentes cerrados, falou:

— Sakura-chan... Você não disse que tinha um monte de coisas de dondoca para fazer? O que está esperando?

— Eu vou mesmo! — ela afirmou, segurando a alça da bolsa com firmeza e, após empinar o nariz e girar nos calcanhares, abriu a porta, mas para sua surpresa, deu de cara com os pais de Naruto e Sasuke, outro casal de gays, parados na porta com os netos no colo.

— Ai! Que susto! — Ela exclamou assustada, observando o casal de gêmeos idênticos, loiros e de grandes olhos azuis, todos os traços do pai. A diferença era que o menino tinha os cabelos bem curtos e a menina os cabelos longos que estavam presos por duas tranças que caíam uma de cada lado do ombro, no meio dos cabelos presilhas de borboletas.

Eles também estavam vestindo roupas parecidas, jardineiras de bermuda branca, que se distinguiam apenas nas cores das blusas: a menina usava uma de alcinha rosa, com flores customizadas de retalhos na frente; e o menino uma camisa normal, em tom azul-claro, com o desenho de urso espadachim no centro. Ambos calçavam sandálias nas cores da blusa. Eles tinham seis anos, e Sakura sabiam o quanto eram danados.

— Yo, Sakura! Há quanto tempo? — Kakashi, o pai adotivo de Sasuke foi quem a cumprimentou. — Parece que adivinhou que precisaríamos de uma mãozinha, estávamos pensando em como bateríamos na porta já que estamos sobrecarregados.

— Tia Sakura! — gritou a pequena loirinha no colo de Kakashi, pulando e abrindo os braços pra que ela a apanhasse. — Me pega! Me pega!

— Oi, anjinha da tia... — Sakura falou forçadamente, dando um sorriso sem graça para menina, mas não teve como evitar pegá-la no colo, pois Kakashi, praticamente a jogou para cima dela. — Você não acha que já está bem pesadinha pra ficar indo no colo? — ela falou pra menina que esfregava seu rosto no dela, após sentir como ela estava pesada.

— Eu disse pro vovô que a gente não é mais bebê! — o gêmeo menino que estava no colo do outro avô reclamou, se movendo de um lado para o outro, forçando o homem a largá-lo. — Me põe no chão Iruka-ojiisan! Eu quero cumprimentar a minha tia Sakura também!

"Ai meu Deus...", Sakura revirou os olhos. "Isso tá ficando pior do que jardim de infância! É a convenção das famílias gays e seus pestinhas?", ela pensou, enquanto tentava colocar a pequena no chão que mexia em seus cabelos e nos brincos falando o quanto era bonita.

O menino, ao conseguir sair do colo do avô, foi de encontro a mãe do irmão mais velho e agarrou as pernas dela.

— Né, né, tia Sakura? Cadê meu irmãozão?

— Em algum lugar nessa casa imeeeensaaaa... — ela falou com voz de narradora de conto de fadas, aproveitando para ironizar o tamanho do apartamento. — Por que não vão procurá-lo? — Sakura sugeriu.

O menino nem esperou Sakura terminar e saiu correndo, acabou ganhando uma bronca do pai moreno.

— Hikari, não corra pela casa! E você deveria nos cumprimentar também, não?

— Ah, é? — o garoto voltou, abraçando as pernas de cada pai e depois saiu correndo. — Agora, o meu irmãozão! Meu irmãozão! Yoru-niiiiiii-sannnnnnn!

— Não faça tantos escândalos, Hikari!

Sakura fez uma careta de dor ao ouvir aquela gritaria, achando que os pequenos haviam também herdado a hiperatividade do pai quando pequeno. Ela se voltou para menina em seu colo, enquanto via os outros dois homens mais velhos adentrando a casa e colocando as mochilas deles, sacolas de brinquedos e outros aparatos dentro da sala.

— Você não vai ver o seu irmãozão também, amorzinho? — ela tentou convencer a menina.

— Eu não quero! — a gêmea respondeu enfática, agarrando-se mais ao pescoço da mulher. — Estou enjoada de meninos, quero ficar com meninas iguais a mim! Me leva com você pra sua casa, tia Sakura? Eu odeio os meninos, sabia? Eles são tão chatos! O Hi-chan vive puxando meus cabelos e me chamando de olhuda! Acredita? Por que eu sou "olhuda" e ele não, se somos iguais?

— Ai, amorzinho... — Sakura suspirou, olhando para os pais dela dentro de casa como se pedisse para eles fazerem algo.

— Vem com o pai, Hime-chan. — Sasuke a chamou, pegando no bracinho dela e tentando puxá-la pro seu colo.

— Nãooooo, otou-chan! Quero ficar com a tia Sakura!

— Mas a tia Sakura precisa ir, Bara. — Sasuke foi mais ríspido.

A criança ao ver a feição dura do pai acabou cedendo e abrindo os braços para ser pega por ele, mas fez um bico com os lábios e uma cara de choro.

— Vai, Sakura.

— Ok. — Ela concordou e, antes de sair, cumprimentou os dois homens: — Kakashi-san, Iruka-san. Tudo bem?

— Bem, Sakura-chan. — Kakashi respondeu.

— Está mais bonita do que nunca. — Iruka elogiou, fazendo uma pequena observação: — É impressão minha ou aumentou um pouco mais os seios?

— Ah, você percebeu, Iruka-san? — ela riu, desconcertada. — Eu dei mais uma aumentadinha. Pouca coisa, agora.

— Ficou bem. Posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? Qual é o seu cirurgião?

— Ah... é...

— Ué, Iruka! Eu gosto dos seus como estão... — Kakashi brincou.

— Larga de ser baka, Kakashi! Estou perguntando por que a filha da nossa vizinha estava querendo fazer uma cirurgia.

— Vocês vão me desculpar, mas eu realmente estou com agenda lotada hoje. Me liga, Iruka-san, e eu te passo o telefone da clínica.

— Sem problemas.

— Eu venho buscar o Yoru no fim de semana. — ela avisou, saindo e fechando o patamar de madeira rapidamente, esquecendo-se até mesmo de despedir-se do filho.

— Eu tenho que ir trabalhar — Sasuke anunciou, elevando as pontas de dois dedos na testa e depositando a filha no chão, que ainda derramava lágrimas. — Chorona como o seu pai era, né? — Ele observou, passando a mão para secar o rosto dela. — Não chore, princesa.

— Papa está bravo comigo... — ela choramingou.

— Não, o papa não está. Vai lá brincar com seus irmãos vai. — ele beijou a testa dela e a empurrou.

Antes de ir ela passou por Naruto, que apanhou no colo e a cumprimentou com um selinho, em seguida a colocou no chão e a viu desaparecer pra dentro da casa.

— Kakashi, vocês não iriam ficar com eles até o fim de semana? — Sasuke perguntou, direcionando sua atenção para o pai adotivo.

— Olá pra você também, meu filho. — O homem viu Sasuke lhe dar aquele olhar de quando não estava pra brincadeira, então, desfez o sorriso no rosto. — Você esqueceu que eu e o Iruka somos professores também? Nós temos que ir apresentar nosso plano de aula. Mas, por que a Sakura deixou o Yoru aqui? As aulas dele vão começar na segunda-feira, não é?

— Parece que o Yoru vai morar com a gente por um tempo. — Naruto falou, torcendo os lábios, um pouco chateado por Sasuke não ter dado prioridade naquela informação pra ele antes.

— Quê? — os dois homens mais velhos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas por que isso agora? Vocês não têm quase espaço aqui.

— Daremos um jeito, Kakashi. — Sasuke deu a resposta, querendo despachar logo os homens mais velhos, já que estava sem tempo para conversar. — Vamos sair juntos, eu vou colocar meu uniforme e já volto. — Ele avisou e passou pelo marido sem olhá-lo. Mas de repente, ele estacou no pequeno corredor ao ouvir aquela fala do padrasto.

— Meu filho, você vai ter que deixar seu emprego.

— Por que, otou-san? — Naruto perguntou, espantado.

— Como "por que", Naruto? Como você vai cuidar dos nossos netos sem estar em casa? Você não pode deixar três filhos assim, sem supervisão. A Sasune-san, com certeza não vai querer cuidar do Yoru-chan também.

— Você sempre cuidou de mim e do Sasuke e nunca deixou de trabalhar!

— Era diferente, meu filho. Vocês dois estudavam na escola que eu dava aula, depois vínhamos todos juntos pra casa. Agora você trabalha em um serviço de horário desregulado. Hora você trabalha a noite toda, hora de dia. Sempre está cansado e sonolento.

Sasuke sorriu, não acreditava que logo Iruka ficaria ao seu favor. Porém, a fala de Naruto na sequência, voltou a desanimá-lo.

— Um homem tem que trabalhar, otou-san! Não venha me pedir pra que eu seja só uma dona de casa. Eu não vou aceitar isso. No máximo que eu posso fazer, até as coisas se ajeitarem, é tentar não trabalhar à noite ou trabalhar nesse horário só nos finais de semana, quando o Sasuke estiver em casa, e ser mais seletivo com o meu expediente durante o dia. Eu posso continuar as entregas no mercado no horário que eles estiverem na aula.

— E a casa, Naruto? — Kakashi resolveu ajudar o marido. — São roupas de cinco pessoas para lavar, para passar, a casa para limpar, o jantar para fazer.

— Eu dou conta. Um a mais ou um a menos não vai fazer diferença, Kakashi-sensei. — ele abriu um sorriso grande, tentando não transparecer o nervosismo. Afinal, quando resolveu pedir Sasuke em casamento, prometeu para os dois que saberiam se cuidar. — A gente consegue.

— A vida não é só trabalho, meu filho. Vai acabar desgastando seu casamento se você e o Sasuke não tiverem um tempo pra vocês mesmo.

— Tá, eu já entendi, pai! Pare de se intrometer. Deixa a gente tentar primeiro?

— Meu filho...

— Pare, Iruka. — Kakashi segurou o ombro do marido. — Devemos saber o limite até onde devemos nos intrometer. Se o Naruto está falando pra darmos um voto de confiança pra ele, faremos.

...::**A.K**::..

Sasuke entrou no quarto e tirou a bermuda e a camiseta, que havia colocado pra ir atender a Sakura. De alguma forma, ficou feliz por saber que, indiretamente, seus pais estavam do seu lado. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e sobressaltou.

— Naruto?

— Te assustei?

— Achei que fossem a crianças.

— Hein, Sasuke... — o loiro sentou na cama, entrelaçando as mãos uma na outra. — Sobre a questão do Yoru, eu não gostei...

— Naruto, eu tentei te falar, mas ontem acabamos...

— Não é isso, calma. — o loiro o cortou. — Para mim ele é meu filho também, e ele é muito bem vindo aqui. O que eu queria falar era sobre outra coisa.

— Outra coisa?

— É. Primeiro, tive que prometer pros velhos que vou reduzir minha carga horária no trabalho pra poder dar conta de cuidar das crianças.

— E você vai?

— Vou ver o que faço.

— Hn.

— Mas, tem outra coisa me incomodando.

— Diga.

— Eu sei que com o Yoru aqui a situação vai ficar mais apertada, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, eu acho que você não precisa pegar dinheiro com a Sakura. A gente vai conseguir dar conta. Então, me faz um favor: devolva aquele cheque.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Naruto estava se saindo mais machista do que imaginara.

— O dinheiro é para as despesas com o Yoru, Naruto. Eu não vou devolver.

— Sasuke, esse dinheiro não é da Sakura, é do marido dela. Eu não quero nada vindo daquele homem, ele é poderoso e arrogante. O Sai não precisa pagar pra gente cuidar do nosso filho!

— Ele não tá pagando nada, Naruto. Praticamente, a Sakura só me devolveu o dinheiro que pago como pensão. Além disso, a escola do Yoru é cara, sabia? Qualquer dinheiro agora será bem vindo!

— Tire-o dessa escola, particular. Coloque-o na escola que o Kakashi-sensei dá aula, ele mesmo disse que pode arrumar bolsa escolar lá.

— Está maluco? Colocar o Yoru em uma escola militar, Naruto? Você acha que a Sakura vai permitir?

— E você vai deixar a sua ex-mulher ditar as regras, até mesmo quando ele estiver aqui dentro da nossa casa.

— Ela não é minha ex-mulher, Naruto. — Sasuke respondeu entre dentes cerrados. — Nós nunca fomos casados.

— É? Mas não parece, sabia? Parece que ela está ditando as regras e você está acatando de orelhas baixas. Desde quando deixou de lado o orgulho que você vivia inflamando, Sasuke?

— Talvez tenha sido no momento em que eu me casei. Quando deixei o sobrenome Uchiha para adotar o Uzumaki...

Os orbes azuis claros do homem loiro não duplicaram de tamanho como era o normal quando se assustava com as palavras ferinas do marido, as quais já havia se habituado, mas sim triplicaram. Os segundos que duraram para aquela informação permear sua mente foram o tempo automático em que seu punho direito se fechou firmemente e ganhou impulso, no golpe certeiro que desferiu contra a face esquerda de Sasuke.

O soco fora tão feroz que o moreno sentiu seu queixo deslocar e um filete de sangue ser cuspido no momento que o impulso o fez bater as costas na cômoda. Antes de se recuperar, o marido já estava segurando-o pela gola da camisa e para se defender, lançou um golpe a esmo, que foi desviado por Naruto que, em seguida, estava golpeando-o na face novamente, gritando como um desesperado.

— Nunca mais você vai repetir isso na vida, Sasuke! Retire o que falou agora!

— Me solta! Você está maluco, dobe!

Os gritos e o barulho de coisas caindo foram ouvidas pelos pais dos dois e pelas crianças. Os homens entraram no quarto em polvorosos vendo os dois filhos no chão, se atracando em uma briga igual a quando eles eram crianças.

— Deus do céu! O que estão fazendo?

Yoru e os dois gêmeos pararam na porta, os pequenos assustados, agarrados as pernas do irmão mais velho, já com lágrimas vertendo dos olhos.

— Yoru, tire os pequenos daqui! — Kakashi ordenou, agarrando Naruto pelos braços e arrancando-o de cima de Sasuke, dominando-o por trás, enquanto Iruka ajudava o rapaz moreno a se levantar.

As crianças abriram o berreiro.

— Vai, Yoru! Tire as crianças daqui!

O garoto mais velho resolveu obedecer, contrariado por não poder ver a briga.

— Vem, vamos sair... logo agora que ia começar ficar divertido... Não chorem, tá tudo bem.

— O que deu em vocês? — Kakashi perguntou, áspero, soltando Naruto e ficando no meio do quarto deixando cada um de um lado.

Iruka olhava assustado o rosto de Sasuke que havia arroxeado e inchado rapidamente, devido à pele muito clara.

— Vamos precisar por gelo nisso. — o homem observou, já se levantando e deixando o cômodo.

A pergunta que Kakashi fez não foi respondida por nenhum dos dois. Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto mantiveram-se em silêncio, até que o loiro saiu do quarto, cruzando com Iruka que retornava com a bolsa de gelo.

— Naruto, aonde vai?

— Vai falar com ele, Iruka. — Kakashi pediu.

— Eu vou. — afirmou, entregando o gelo para o marido que ajudava Sasuke a sentar-se na cama.

Meio desajeitado, Kakashi tentou uma maneira de erguer as longas franjas do filho, que agora caíam cobrindo parte do rosto inchado, para colocar o gelo em sua face, mas não soube bem como fazê-lo. Diferente de Naruto e dos netos, que praticamente se deixavam pegar, Sasuke, desde pequeno, nunca gostou que se aproximassem muito dele, muito menos que ficassem tocando-o e concluiu que ele ainda era o mesmo, quando recebeu um safanão em sua mão, afastando-a, e ele mesmo apanhou a bolsa de gelo, encostando-a no lado que provavelmente estava mais dolorido. Então, suspirou e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.

— Que tipo de ofensa disse pra ter arrancado esse tipo de reação do seu marido, meu filho? Vocês não brigam de se socar desse jeito desde que eram crianças. — Kakashi perguntou querendo ter certeza. Mas, conhecia bem o gênio do filho.

— Eu disse só a verdade.

— Imaginei... Mas deveria saber que nem sempre estamos preparados para ouvir a verdade.

— Não tenho tanta certeza... — ele falou, movendo o queixo de um lado para o outro e cuspindo na toalha que pegara pra se limpar. Com a saliva e o sangue, saiu pedaços de dente. — Perfeito. Acho que perdi um dente. Maldito dobe.

— Suponho que o estopim da discussão tenha haver com a mudança Yoru-chan para cá?

Sasuke inspirou fundo e confirmou:

— Também.

— Yare, yare... — o homem coçou a cabeça. Notando que a situação parecia bem mais crítica do que imaginava.

...::**A.K**::..

Naruto correu para fora do prédio e adentrou um espaço verde, ladeado por uma cerca branca, que servia com área de laser do condomínio, além de realização de festas. O lugar tinha uma grande varanda ao centro, onde ficavam as mesas de jogos e que também servia de pista de dança. O lugar era rodeado por pequenos quiosques que dispunha de churrasqueiras. O loiro só parou de correr quando chegou ao último quiosque, perto do muro alto do condomínio e caiu de joelhos no chão, socando a grama verde com uma das mãos enquanto esfregava o outro punho no rosto, tentando conter as lágrimas que corriam.

— Kisama! Kisama! Kisama! Kisama!

Iruka o alcançou rapidamente e, ao vê-lo no chão, tentou reerguê-lo.

— Vamos, se acalme. — pediu, puxando o loiro e forçando-o a ficar de pé, e então o levou até o murinho que rodeava o quiosque e o empurrou para sentar-se ali. — Meu Deus, meu filho. — O homem passava a mão no rosto dele, ajudando-o a limpar as lágrimas e ao mesmo tempo forçando-o a olhar para si. — O que deu em você para esmurrar seu marido daquele jeito, Naruto? Você ficou louco?

— Ele me ofendeu...

— Tudo bem. Casais se ofendem o tempo todo. Isso é normal. Ninguém convive com outra pessoa sem nunca discutir. Mas usar de violência para rebater uma ofensa? Que tipo de exemplo você está dando aos seus filhos agindo desse jeito, Naruto?

Naruto prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes, tentando evitar recomeçar o choro. Mas a realidade era que o que Sasuke havia dito ainda estava ardendo em si. Seu pai não precisava lhe dizer aquilo, convivia com Sasuke há sete anos, discussões eram normais entre eles, até porque suas personalidades sempre foram um contraste. Sasuke é quieto e temperamental, mas quando fala, o pouco que diz, sempre o machuca de uma forma inimaginável. Já ele, sempre fora explosivo, fala o que vem na cabeça, faz escândalos, grita, mas logo pede desculpas, contorna com um sorriso e tudo fica bem.

— Desta vez eu não vou dar o braço a torcer. — ele garantiu.

— O quê, meu filho?

— Eu não vou perdoá-lo se ele não pedir desculpas pelo que me falou.

— Naruto, você bateu nele. Você acha mesmo que o Sasuke vai vir se desculpar com você?

— Mas foi ele quem começou! Estávamos bem. Eu fiz tudo que ele me pediu pra fazer, pai? Limpei a casa, tirei o lixo, lavei a roupa, comprei verduras, até vou reduzir minha carga horária de serviço só pra cuidar das crianças e da casa. E o que eu recebo em troca? Ofensas! Eu sou o burro que não estudou! Que não tem um emprego decente. Que não tem... orgulho. Acho que pro Sasuke eu não passo de um lixo.

— Naruto... — Iruka suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando os braços sobre seus ombros. — Se ele pensasse isso mesmo de você, acha que estariam casados e teriam uma família tão bonita como a que tem?

— Não sei. — Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente. — As coisas não estão indo bem ultimamente. E quando eu pensei que estava melhorando, piorou.

— Desde quando estão nessa crise, Naruto?

— Não sei...

— Iruka! Vamos chegar atrasados!

O homem moreno ouviu a voz do marido e respondeu que já estava indo, então se voltou para o filho que havia erguido os olhos, mas ao avistar Sasuke ao lado do tutor, desviou a face pro outro lado.

— Naruto, antes de tomar atitudes como a de hoje, pense em seus filhos. Se a situação não está boa entre você o Sasuke há algum tempo, se você acha que não dá para suportar sem esvair sua raiva em agressão, então, talvez, seja o momento de se pensar em divórcio. — Iruka apertou o ombro dele e se levantou.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram, mas logo ele murchou, encolheu ainda mais os ombros e abaixou mais a cabeça, sentindo todo o peso daquela afirmação.

— Se precisar, as portas de casa estarão abertas para receber você e seus filhos quando bem entender. Sou seu pai e irei apoiá-lo na decisão que tomar desde que seja a mais sensata. Mas nunca vou aprovar a violência, entendeu?

— Wakatta... — ele respondeu quase que em um sussurro.

Então, Iruka se despediu e foi de encontro aos outros dois que o esperavam, deixando para trás o filho ainda mais atormentado.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:** Respondi as reviews que tinham contas por MP. Quem não tem conta no site vou responder agora. :D

**DreZa,** obrigada pela review, espero sim que continue acompanhando. E sim! Esse Sasu é bem ciumento, mas o Naru-chan também é. hahahaha

**Hanajima-san:** Obrigada por acompanhar mais essa história, mil desculpas pela demora na atualização. Mas vou fazer o possível pra atualizá-la com mais frequência! Fico feliz também que tenha aprovado o NaruSasu, concordo plenamente com o que você disse. Acho que as fics com o Naruto Seme e o Sasuke Uke, tendem a não ser tão carregadas de testosterona hahahahahah. Acho que dá pra fazer um bom equíliabrio. :D

**Ncholas** - Oi, amado! Fico feliz que tenha vindo acompanhar essa minha fic. Você leu Tempestade também? É a minha one-shot de Saint Seiya que eu mais gosto. Obrigada por deixar uma review.

See you next, minna!

Beijos ;*


	4. Chapter 4

**A Crise dos Sete**

**Revisado por Blanxe **

**Capítulo IV**

Naruto caminhava de volta para o apartamento, os passos quase arrastados, como se sentisse o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros. No caminho até o prédio, deparou-se com o jovem neto da sua vizinha, vindo em sua direção, vestido quase do mesmo jeito da primeira vez que o encontrara: um short vermelho curto, uma camisa branca com uma estampa de arco-íris ao centro e uma gola desproporcional que mostrava um dos lados do ombro, o tênis All Star preto de cano longo com cadarços em um vermelho reluzente, a única peça não tão chamativa era a bolsa de feira da avó, feita de um tipo de palha, que estava pendurada em um dos ombros.

Suspirou profundamente. Queria desviar do contato e do choque daquela visão, mas foi impossível, o garoto se deteve bem à sua frente. Quando tentou desviar para o lado, ele caminhou para o mesmo. Tentou o outro e ele repetiu o gesto; sempre se mantendo diante de si. Era certo: se ele estava a fim de chamar sua atenção, havia encontrado o pior momento.

— O que foi? — Naruto perguntou em um tom nada gentil.

— Não vou cobrar um bom dia, porque pela sua expressão e pela gritaria de agora pouco no seu apartamento, tudo indica que não está sendo nada bom.

— Ainda bem que tem cérebro... — Naruto comentou arrogante, para demonstrar que não estava para conversa. Então, continuou andando, mas, novamente o garoto se colocou à sua frente.

O loiro parou e analisou o rosto daquele menino que mascava chiclete àquela hora da manhã e franziu o cenho. Agora que estava mais próximo, conseguia notar o quanto sua pele era clara, no entanto, era devido algum tipo de pó que ele usava; fora isso, havia um brilho molhado nos lábios que os deixava mais volumosos. O garoto ainda tinha alguns acessórios, cordões coloridos em volta do pescoço, além do piercing em um lado do nariz. Naruto realmente não entendera o exagero daquele visual e, por um instante, lembrou-se das reclamações de Yoru que vivia falando que o pai era chato por não deixá-lo colocar aquelas porcarias no rosto. Mesmo assim, certo dia, ele apareceu com as jóias na sobrancelha e no queixo só para confrontar Sasuke, dizendo que a mãe havia autorizado. Depois da ameaça do marido: que ele nunca mais entraria na casa deles enquanto usasse aquilo, o adolescente parou de usá-los para poder visitá-los.

"Será que é esse o objetivo dos moleques de hoje? Chocar os mais velhos com seu visual nada definido?", ele pensou, suspirando. Estava sem uma gota de paciência. Havia tido uma péssima manhã e ver aquele garoto que parecia não se incomodar com seu mau-humor, mesmo tendo ciência dele, o irritava ainda mais.

— Quer sair da minha frente?

— Na verdade, não. — ele foi sincero, mas Naruto não teve tempo de reclamar, pois ele continuou: — Seus olhos são tão lindos que eu poderia ficar olhando pra eles o dia todo sem me cansar, mas... você está estressado — ponderou de forma sábia. — Então, a minha resposta correta é: sim, eu quero sair da sua frente e vou. Porém, antes...

Naruto arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o garoto arregaçar mais a gola da camisa, abaixando-a até mostrar um dos mamilos o qual tinha outro piercing, desta vez dourado e não verde como o do nariz. Ficou mais abismado com aquela atitude repentina, no entanto, por alguns míseros segundos, prendeu-se no formato daquela jóia que parecia algum tipo de arma atravessando o pequeno botão róseo que estava avermelhado, destacando-se no peito pálido e liso do garoto.

— É uma kunai em miniatura — o garoto o informou, ganhando seu olhar aturdido. — É uma arma ninja. — continuou ele explicando, deduzindo que não saberia o que era. — Eu vi em um anime e achei linda, pedi por encomenda em uma joalheria. Mas o que eu queria mesmo saber é... se isso excita homens como você?

Naruto entreabriu os lábios. Logo, voltou a fechá-los, juntamente com os punhos e os olhos. E antes que sua mente começasse a agir contra, instigando-o imaginar "coisas indevidas" que o fizesse esquecer de que era casado, para dar o que aquele garoto praticamente pedia gritando em seus gestos, segurou firmes os ombros dele e o empurrou para o lado. Assim, conseguiu passar por ele e o fez marchando, tão firme eram suas pisadas no chão, e foi resmungando em tom audível e de indignação que seguiu para dentro do prédio.

— Era só o que me faltava! — esbravejou. — Essa juventude de hoje em dia anda mesmo perdida! Mas que inferno! Onde já se viu ficar se mostrando desse jeito!

Sasori, por sua vez, abriu um imenso sorriso, vendo o loiro se afastar bufando e praguejando. Passou a língua nos lábios, até prendeu o inferior entre os dentes. Ficara muito satisfeito com aquela reação, porque demonstrara que havia surtido algum efeito. Então, abraçou o próprio corpo, tocando os ombros onde as mãos firmes do vizinho da avó haviam apertado.

— Ah! Ele é tão tudo! — comemorou sozinho, sentindo o rosto esquentar. — Eu preciso contar pro Deida minha investida corajosa! Será que ele já tá no twitter? Aquele preguiçoso dorme até tarde... — ele se perguntou, apanhando o celular no bolso apertado do short e conectando-se a internet, enquanto andava. — Acho que vou colocar um post no meu Blog também! Oh, Gosh! Eu quero muito esse loiro pra mim.

...

Naruto entrou em casa, ainda mais arrasado. Então, deparou-se com aqueles três pares de olhos claros encarando-o, o que não ajudou muito naquela depressão que ameaçava derrubá-lo com força. Os pequenos ainda tinham cara de choro, enquanto Yoru mantinha-se sério.

— Venham cá. — ele chamou os três, fazendo o gesto com as mãos para que se aproximassem. — Deixa o papai conversar com vocês.

Bara foi a primeira a correr para o colo do mais velho e recomeçar o choro. A pequenina era bastante sentimental e emotiva, características herdadas em parte da personalidade de Naruto, o restante acreditava que deveria ser por causa da regência astral, sentimentalismo era uma das características do pisciano, fora isso, ela era a única menina da família e, por isso, era a mais mimada, protegida e o pequeno xodó dos dois pais e dos dois avôs.

Sabia também que Bara era mais apegada ao Sasuke; ela sempre o seguia quando estava em casa, ajudava-o na cozinha, gostava da área em que ele trabalhava, porque apesar de ser menina, ela tinha paixão desmedida por tudo quanto era tipo de bicho, inclusive, insetos, anfíbios e répteis. Quando ele estava parado fazendo os planos de aula, ou corrigindo trabalhos dos acadêmicos até tarde da noite, ela sempre ficava no colo dele, quietinha para não atrapalhá-lo, até pegar no sono e ser colocada na cama.

Não era algo incomum Sasuke fazer sucesso com o sexo oposto, fora assim na escola, na vizinhança e, com certeza, ele deveria ter muitas alunas e professoras que morreriam por ele na Universidade. Lembrou-se de quando os gêmeos ainda eram novinhos, iam passear em família no parque e Sasuke preferia carregar a menina e ficar sentado em um dos bancos lendo. Enquanto Naruto levava Hikari para ver as outras crianças no parquinho, ao retornar, sempre tinham outras mães em volta deles, admirando, com certeza, não só a beleza da menininha no colo do jovem pai, mas a própria beleza do homem. E a mesma situação se repetia em shoppings, restaurantes, supermercados, festivais...

— Você tá bravo com o papa, otou-chan? — ela resmungou, esfregando o rosto na camisa do loiro, que suspirou ainda mais desolado.

Não poderia deixar de negar aquilo, mas resolveu não afirmar para não desencadear mais choro.

— Calma, Hime-chan — ele pediu pra filha, ajeitando-a em seu colo.

Olhou para os dois meninos. Yoru tinha aquele olhar sério e o pequeno Hikari tentava imitá-lo, apesar de saber que seu filho também era bem sentimental. Mas, ao contrário da irmã, ele não demonstrava. Tudo porque, certa vez, Sasuke bronqueou com ele, falando que choro era coisa de meninas e se ele não quisesse que o "pipi" dele caísse, tinha que parar com aquilo. Desde aquele dia, dificilmente via o pequeno chorar. O menino também era mais apegado consigo, talvez, por compartilhar das peraltices dele.

Mas Hikari era inteligente e estratégico, algo que não herdara de Naruto, e o loiro sabia bem. O garoto adorava jogos, por isso, aprendera a jogar futebol. Com os avôs, ele aprendeu a jogar Shogi. Com o irmão mais velho, jogava todo o tipo de jogos de computadores e com o pai Sasuke, xadrez.

Já Yoru era um pré-adolescente típico da atualidade, adorava estar sempre interagindo. Se não o limitassem, viveria na internet vinte e quatro horas por dia, lendo, assistindo, fazendo download de jogos, música, e o que mais houvesse na rede do seu interesse. Além de estar fazendo novos relacionamentos, o que na realidade assustava Naruto que não era muito ligado as tecnologias. Não tinha paciência necessária para ficar detido na frente de um computador por horas. Tinha um e-mail, o tal de MSN, o qual sempre precisava de ajuda pra acessar. E o tal Orkut e o Facebook, era dele e do Sasuke, e por isso, era gerenciado pelo marido, que falava que os sites de relacionamento eram importantes para manterem contato com seus ex-colegas de escola, além dos alunos que o adicionavam.

Ele ainda preferia o velho telefone, ligar e marcar uma reuniãozinha de amigos para conversarem, comerem e saberem das novidades. Mas tinha que concordar que com o dia-a-dia tão corrido e os horários muitas vezes incompatíveis tornavam os encontros algo complicado. Por isso, acabava por saber das fofocas por aqueles sites mesmo. Toda vez que Sasuke entrava lhe fazia um apanhado geral. Fora assim que descobrira que Shikamaru se divorciara da Temari fazia mais de seis meses e que os dois estavam em uma briga ferrenha pela guarda do casal de filhos. Soubera também que o Kiba havia se juntado com uma mulher bem mais velha que tinha se separado do marido para ficar com ele. E que o Shino estava na Amazônia, fazendo um novo documentário sobre a vida dos insetos da região.

Suspirou.

Não era o momento para se pensar naquilo, devia se focar nos pequenos e como explicar a eles o que acontecera. Fizera algo vergonhoso e, por mais que Sasuke e ele já tivessem brigado na frente deles, nunca se agrediram. Evitavam também falar palavrões. Mas, pela primeira vez, perdera a paciência com a arrogância do moreno.

— O papai fez algo errado. Fiquei irritado com o papai Sasuke e... — ele suspirou novamente. — Não vai se repetir, eu prometo.

— Vocês vão se divorciar?

A pergunta de Yoru fez os olhos de Naruto se arregalarem. Os dois pequenos, que não entenderam a pergunta, olharam para o pai.

— O que é "divorciar", otou-chan? — perguntou a menina no colo, esfregando os olhos e limpando as lágrimas.

— Bara, você é burra mesmo. Divórcio é separar. — o pequeno Hikari explicou, fazendo Naruto se sobressaltar ainda mais e olhar para Yoru com as sobrancelhas crispadas.

— Burro é você! — a pequena rebatera.

Então, olhou para o menino mais velho.

— Yoru-chan?

— Não fui eu. — o menino negou, meneando a cabeça também.

— Quem te explicou o que é divórcio, Hi-chan?

— Ué, a professora da escola! Quando alguns dos nossos colegas de sala se apresentaram falaram que os pais eram divor- divor-...

— Divorciados. — Yoru completou.

— Isso, onii-chan! Aí ninguém sabia o que era, e o menino não soube explicar direito, então a professora falou que o divórcio acontece quando o papai e a mamãe não se gostam mais. Aí, cada um vai morar em uma casa.

— Eu não querooooo! — gritou a loirinha esperneando no colo de Naruto. — Não quero que vocês fiquem divorciados, otou-chan! — a menina agarrou a roupa do pai, retomando o choro. — Eu e o Hi-chan vamos ter que divorciar também?

— Com certeza! — o outro gêmeo falou animado, como se aquele fosse o lado bom da notícia. — E eu escolho ficar com o papai Naruto e o meu onii-san! Você e o papai Sasuke são dois chatos mesmo! Podem ficar juntos!

— O papa Sasuke e eu não somos chatos, Hi-chan! Você que é! Seu feio!

— O quê...

— Parem agora mesmo! Vocês são irmãos pra começo de conversa e irmãos não se divorciam...

Por um instante, Naruto se lembrou sobre a situação do amigo Shikamaru e, na verdade, parecia que os pais estavam tentando entrar em um acordo para que cada um ficasse com um filho, o que tornava sua afirmação mentirosa. Porém, nunca permitiria que os gêmeos crescessem separados, afinal, divórcio era a última coisa no mundo a qual gostaria de pensar.

— O papai vai fazer o possível pra ninguém aqui se separar, está bem?

— Promete? — a pequeninha pediu com os olhinhos brilhando e, de repente, o pai teve que engolir o nó que se formou em sua garganta.

— Eu queria prometer, Hime-chan... — alegou sincero e cabisbaixo. — Só que essa não é uma escolha que depende só de mim, eu não posso obrigar alguém a ficar comigo se um dia ele não me quiser mais, né?

Mas ao ver que sua fala não a convenceu e que o choro iria retornar, ele apressou-se em consertar o que dissera, sorrindo abertamente para ela e afirmando um compromisso: — Não se preocupe, Hime! Eu prometo que vou fazer o possível pra todos nós continuarmos juntos, tá bom assim?

— Hai! — ela assentiu, mais animada, abraçando-se ao peito do mais velho.

Mas, para a surpresa do loiro, os dois meninos não comemoraram nada.

— Eu vou terminar de arrumar minhas coisas — avisou Yoru, dando de ombros. E foi seguido pelo o caçula.

— Eu te ajudo, nii-chan!

...

Na universidade, Sasuke entrou na coordenação de ciências biológicas e passou rápido pela recepção, tentando não ser notado. Adentrou a sua nova sala e suspirou aliviado por não ter sido parado por ninguém. Imaginou que aquela promoção tinha vindo bem a calhar naquele momento, afinal, ser assessor da coordenação restringia seu trabalho às funções mais administrativas, que podiam ser feitas no espaço da sua sala. Assim, evitaria que vissem seu rosto naquele estado. Retirou a pasta que carregava transpassada no peito, onde guardava o notebook, e a depositou sobre a mesa, deu a volta no móvel para se acomodar em sua cadeira quando o topo de uma cabeleira azul-prateada o fez sobressaltar.

— O que é...?

— Bom dia, Uzumaki-san. — ouviu o cumprimento do homem que saía debaixo da sua mesa. — Espero que não se incomode, mas a Karin pediu para que eu o ajudasse a se instalar, então comecei arrumando os fios amontoado que... — de repente o homem parou de falar, franzindo o cenho e mudando completamente o foco da conversa: — O que houve com seu rosto? Levou uma surra de algum trombadinha?

Sasuke se afastou rapidamente e deu as costas para o homem, tentando avaliar seu rosto no reflexo do vidro fume da janela e confirmar se o seu estado era tão deplorável assim, e também, fugir do olhar clínico de Kabuto. Aquela era a última pessoa que desejava que o visse naquele estado, por isso, tentou se livrar dele.

— Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu arrumo minhas próprias coisas. Pode ir.

— Não é só para ajudá-lo, Uzumaki-san. Mas, essa sala é minha também, eu sou o secretário da coordenação esqueceu? A nossa sala é conectada a da coordenadora e todos que quiserem falar com ela, precisará passar antes pela gente.

Sasuke viu — pelo reflexo no vidro — que o homem apontara para outra porta, sem ser a que ele entrara, onde tinha uma placa, com o nome da nova coordenadora provavelmente. Havia se esquecido mesmo daquele detalhe. O layout da coordenação começava com a recepção, que era uma sala com um balcão onde ficava a atendente e um estagiário; atrás dela, a sala dos professores do curso, e ao lado desta a sala da assessoria, que dava para o espaço reservado para coordenação.

— E então? — o homem se pôs de pé, limpando o pó das mãos em um guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa. — O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Não acha que deveria procurar um médico... ou... a polícia? Sabe... pra lavrar uma ocorrência de agressão.

Aquela sugestão dita daquela forma mansa, como se aquele homem soubesse o que realmente tinha acontecido, fez Sasuke se enervar rapidamente. Era evidente a maldade impressa nas palavras de Kabuto.

— Eu estou bem, foi só uma queda doméstica. — mentiu, tentando parecer natural e evitar criar margem para especulações. — Só precisei marcar dentista pro período da tarde.

— Uau! Você perdeu um dente? O gancho de esquerda da sua esposa é mesmo poderoso, não é? — ele comentou sarcástico, acompanhada de uma risada maldosa.

Sasuke virou-se mecanicamente para o homem em um misto de indignação e ira, e o viu ajeitar os óculos na face, empurrando o eixo sobre o nariz com dois dedos enquanto mantinha aquele sorriso cínico no rosto.

Ele estava querendo tirá-lo do sério, pois todos sabiam muito bem que não tinha "esposa". E imaginava o motivo dos ataques: inveja. Kabuto estava com raiva porque ele sempre fora o puxa-saco oficial do antigo coordenador, mesmo assim, não tivera os "atributos" suficientes para conquistar uma posição melhor na coordenação, mantendo-se como um mero secretário.

— Eu caí — reafirmou sério e entre dentes cerrados. — E eu não tenho esposa, Kabuto-san.

O homem, que já tinha uma nova alfinetada em mente, se deteve com a entrada súbita da nova coordenadora. Karin estava de óculos escuros, terninho grafite, escarpam e uma pasta em uma das mãos.

— Bom dia, senhores. — ela os cumprimentou em tom formal e não esperou por respostas, passou por eles sem olhá-los e adentrou sua sala, pedindo em seguida: — Sasuke, preciso falar com você. Kabuto, providencie duas xícaras de café.

— Sim, senhora... — o homem respondeu sério e para Sasuke, abriu um sorrisinho debochado e sussurrou em complemento: — Megera...

Assim que Kabuto deu as costas, Sasuke apertou o nó da gravata e passou as mãos nos cabelos, como se quisesse se alinhar. Não tinha como esconder os ferimentos, então, teria que encarar seu primeiro dia de "vice-coordenador" deformado daquele jeito. Achou Karin com um ar bem imponente ao passar. Não que antes ela não fosse; a mulher não se destacou só por seus atributos físicos como chegara imaginar, mas por ter fibra e cumprir suas obrigações de forma exímia. Porém, quando ficavam sozinhos, ela deixava a máscara de imparcialidade de lado e dava em cima de si... descaradamente, mesmo tendo ciência que era casado e com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Pediu licença com duas batidas no patamar de madeira aberto e adentrou o ambiente assim que ela lhe deu permissão, acomodando-se na cadeira almofadada diante da mesa dela. Mas ficou aliviado em perceber que a mulher continuava atenta a tela do computador que se iniciava.

— Existe uma condição, Sasuke. — ela falou de repente.

— Como?

— Não gosto de embromação, então, vou direto ao assunto. — ela explicou, digitando a senha para acesso do sistema. — Estou dizendo que o indiquei para esse cargo visando um interesse próprio.

Por algum motivo, ele imaginava aquilo.

— E qual seria? — perguntou, após engolir em seco.

Ela suspirou, retirando os óculos de grau, os quais haviam sido substituídos pelos escuros e repousou-os sobre a mesa de tampa de vidro. Ela girou na cadeira para ficar de frente para o homem e foi nesse momento que percebeu o estado do rosto dele.

— O que houve com seu rosto?

— É... Bem...

— É pessoal? — ela perguntou, deduzindo pela gagueira que o subordinado iniciara.

— Hm.

— Não se incomode em inventar uma desculpa, então. Só cuide para que isso suma logo.

— Farei o possível. — ele afirmou, aliviado por não precisar se justificar à ela.

— Bem, Sasuke. — Karin retomou o tom inicial. — Não é novidade que sou apaixonada por você desde quando nos cruzávamos pelos corredores na época em que ainda éramos meros acadêmicos, não é?

— Achei que já tivesse superado isso.

— Juro que tentei. — ela recostou-se na sua cadeira. — Mas não é tão simples.

— Então sua condição tem haver com isso?

— Exato.

— Eu sou casado, Karin...

— Sim, eu sei. Mas, sinceramente, não me importo com isso.

— Não estou...

— Sasuke, somos adultos. Então, vou tratar isso da forma mais objetiva possível. Eu quero que... — ela se deteve, ao olhar para porta aberta e ver uma sombra no chão. — Se ficar esperando mais tempo aí parado, Kabuto, o nosso café vai esfriar...

— Com licença. — o homem pediu, adentrando o recinto. — Eu não sabia se deveria atrapalhar ou não. — ele se justificou, depositando as duas xícaras de café sobre a mesa, em seguida pediu licença. — Desculpem.

— Feche a porta.

— Sim, senhora...

— Aqui não é o lugar apropriado para tratarmos de... "negócios". Vamos jantar no meu apartamento hoje à noite.

— Karin, eu não posso.

— Sasuke... Eu não estou perguntando. Estou informando que iremos jantar lá, hoje.

O professor juntou as sobrancelhas.

— Você não pode me obrigar.

— Eu estou procurando não ser rude.

— Eu não ligo. Seja rude. Você disse que seria o mais objetiva possível.

— Ok. Então serei. Esteja na minha casa para conversarmos em particular sobre as condições do seu novo cargo, ou... Pense da seguinte forma, Sasuke: já existe um professor para sua disciplina com contrato assinado para esse semestre. O cargo de vice-coordenador no momento é seu, mas se você não aceitá-lo, poderá ceder o lugar para o Kabuto que está realmente ansiando por isso. Contudo, as regras do contrato do professor que o está substituindo não podem ser mais quebradas... Assim, não teremos onde alocá-lo caso não queira manter-se subordinado a mim e infelizmente, lhe restará uma única saída... Procurar outra universidade pra lecionar. Só que, levando em consideração que as aulas estão para começar, não deve existir tal cargo disponível para o semestre. Será que aquele rapaz loiro e bonito o qual você chama de "marido" terá condições de bancar com as despesas da sua família por longo seis meses? Eu soube que vocês dois tem muitos filhos...

— Eu não acredito que você está me ame-...

— Eu disse que não queria ser rude. — ela o lembrou, interrompendo-o mais uma vez, e, mantendo os olhos fixos no dele, o pressionou: — Então, como vai ser?

Sasuke sentiu um ardor consumir-lhe internamente por estar sendo prensado contra a parede, sem ter para onde correr. Como ela observara, eram adultos e ele não precisava de bola de cristal para saber que a mulher iria lhe propor que fossem amantes. Pressentiu que não lhe faltava mais nada de ruim para acontecer naquele dia. Além de ter sido espancado pelo marido, agora estava sendo vítima de assédio sexual por parte da sua superior no ambiente de trabalho. Mas, de qualquer forma, a mulher não lhe dera opções.

— Eu irei.

— Sabia que iria. Você é inteligente, Sasuke — ela afirmou, desencostando-se na cadeira almofadada e sorrindo abertamente. — E não fique com essa cara de que o mundo está desabando. Eu lhe garanto que você vai gostar do que tenho pra lhe propor. Agora vai. Termine de se instalar, depois disso quero que revise o discurso que redigi para a recepção dos acadêmicos na segunda-feira. No período da tarde você está dispensado pra ir cuidar desses ferimentos e a noite, eu lhe espero lá em casa. Agora, mexa-se. E leve essas xícaras de café, eu odeio café frio.

Ao sair da sala de Karin com uma feição desolada, Kabuto que estava avaliando o conteúdo do malote interno que havia acabado de ser entregue pelo office-boy, arrumou os óculos na face novamente e com um sorrisinho cínico, debochou:

— Achou mesmo que a administração fosse o céu e que sua promoção sairia de graça?

Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de responder aquele homem. Apenas deixou as xícaras sobre a mesa dele e saiu da sala. Precisava respirar ar fresco e pensar em como sair daquela enrascada que se metera. Uma das coisas que mais o irritou foi que Karin parecia ter calculado tudo de forma premeditada. Ela estava segura e suas falas foram certeiras. Nada do que ela alegara estava fora do contexto, principalmente a parte do marido ser incapaz de sustentar a casa. Havia o carro, prestações, condomínio, escola das crianças. Mesmo que pedisse ajuda aos pais, ainda passariam dificuldades. E tudo desabara justo em um momento crítico do relacionamento deles e no exato instante em que Naruto resolvera deixar o emprego para assumir a casa e a supervisão dos filhos.

Como diria a ele que estava prestes a perder o seu emprego? E como justificaria que era devido ao assédio? Escandaloso do jeito que era, ele iria até a coordenação pedir justificativas a Karin e causar o maior escândalo na Universidade, manchando a reputação que construíra com tanto esforço.

Passou pelos corredores vazios, desceu as escadarias de chão de mármores e chegou ao pátio. O dia estava claro, ensolarado, o céu azul típico do verão. Encostou-se em um tronco de uma árvore e respirou cadenciado. Tentando pensar.

"Talvez, se eu fosse direto no velho Sarutobi poderia resolver o problema. Mas para isso, teria que passar pelo Orochimaru, que é o antigo chefe da Karin... É óbvio que ele sabe sobre as ações dela, se não dizer que foi ele mesmo quem a instruiu agir dessa maneira...", Sasuke bateu com o punho fechado no tronco. "Kisama! Você pensou em tudo mesmo, Karin... Não é que eu achei que não haveria um preço... Só não pensei que você seria tão descarada em expô-lo logo de cara..."

...

Assim que saiu do dentista, Sasuke foi direto para a casa. Por sorte, o dente quebrado teve condições de ser restaurado, o problema foi ouvir da sua dentista o mesmo que ouvira de Kabuto: que deveria registrar queixa de agressão na delegacia. Suspirou. Percebeu a casa silenciosa demais ao entrar, então seguiu direto para cozinha, estancou diante da geladeira com as mãos na cintura. Como esperava, lá estava o bilhete com as letras garranchadas do marido.

"_Fui pedir demissão. Depois vou passar no parque com as crianças. Deixa que eu preparo o jantar. Descanse. Naruto."_

Constatou que o clima entre eles não iria melhorar tão cedo. Afinal, dava pra sentir nas palavras secas do bilhete que o loiro lhe deixara, o quanto ele ainda estava magoado. Já que, quando estavam bem, ele sempre se despedia com alguma bobeira, desenhava carinhas ou ainda assinava "O seu U...". Era uma alusão ao jeito que Sasuke o chamava quando eram mais jovens: "Seu Usurantokachi". Deixou o papel onde estava e seguiu para o quarto. Tomou um banho e se arrumou. Quando estava calçando o sapato na soleira da casa, prestes a sair, ouviu o destrancar da porta e o coração deu um solavanco no peito. Mas logo se acalmou, era apenas seu filho mais velho.

— Tadaima... — o menino falou de um jeito apático, retirando os All Star para deixá-los na soleira da porta.

Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, pelo zumbido alto que vinha dos fones do ouvido do garoto, era certo que ele não lhe ouviria. Então, apenas puxou o arco que sustentavam os fones nos ouvidos dele para baixo, fazendo-o escorregar para o pescoço dele, então perguntou:

— Você não estava com o Naruto?

— Estava... — afirmou, passando as mãos nos cabelos para alinhá-los. — Mas ficou chato lá no parque, vendo aquela pirralhada brincar. Ainda por cima, acabou a bateria do meu netbook... — ele mostrou o aparelho que trazia na mão. — Então falei que vinha na frente... — o garoto explicou, reparando os cabelos úmidos do pai e como ele estava bem vestido, além do perfume forte que exalava; juntou as sobrancelhas. — Ué, velho? Aonde você vai assim?

— Reunião — respondeu categórico. — Avise seu padrasto. — pediu, abrindo a porta e saindo.

O garoto arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, assombrado pelo tom mais frio que o normal do outro. Em seguida, deu de ombros e sorriu, voltando a colocar os fones nos ouvidos.

— Se eu lembrar...

Continua...

* * *

Bem, só quero esclarecer algo, apesar de que sei que todos vocês são bem conscientes disso, mesmo assim é bom deixar frisado para os sensacionalistas de plantão: sou totalmente contra a violência doméstica, mesmo achando que o Sasuke mereceu as pancadas que levou no capítulo anterior. 8D

Mas, quero deixar claro, que retratei a briga, porque eles são homens (tem forças que se equivalem) e também porque é meio que natural dos dois, no mangá o Naruto até lembrou o Sasuke que infelizmente eles não se entendem 'falando' e sim 'na pancada', então, foi algo deles. Mas JAMAIS descreveria algo do tipo se o casal fosse hetero. Pra mim é inadmissível homem que bate ou violenta uma mulher. É um ato de covardia brutal digna de prisão perpétua. Por que, por mais que a mulher "faça por merecer", a força dela dificilmente se equivale a do homem, e dificilmente, ela irá revidar e mesmo que revide, não provocará danos equivalentes.

Viu gente o Sasu recuperou o dente! 8D

Eu avisei em algumas reviews, em outras não, então vou avisar aqui também. Fiz uma ficha dos personagens principais da Crise, está na área Fanfics Prévias do meu Blog Andréia Kennen - Yaoi Writer. Dêem uma passadinha por lá também e confiram!

Então... Parece que tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke, estão sendo cortejados por pessoas que querem adensar a crise entre eles. O que será que eles vão fazer, hein?

Deixem reviewes com suas opiniões!

See you next! o/


	5. Chapter 5

**A Crise dos Sete**

**Revisado por Blanxe **

**Capítulo V**

— Yoru-chan! Yoru-chan, vem me ajudar 'tebba yo!

— _Eu quero ver o documentário sobre as formigas cabeça vermelhas! _

— _Eu quero ver o capítulo novo do anime, sua idiota! _

Naruto relaxou os ombros, fechou a torneira da pia, abaixou o fogo dos legumes que estavam fervilhando em uma panela no fogão, secou as mãos no avental e saiu da cozinha com intuito de ir chamar o enteado para ajudá-lo com o jantar. No caminho, passou pela sala, para tentar apaziguar a disputa dos gêmeos pelo controle da televisão.

— Será que os dois não podem entrar em um acordo?

— Otou-chan, esse desenho idiota que o Hi-chan quer ver passa todo dia! — a gêmea menina argumentou com uma voz manhosa. — O documentário sobre as formigas vermelhas, só vai passar hoje! — concluiu, batendo o pé no carpete.

— Mas esse capítulo do Pokemon é novo! — Hikari rebateu.

— Mas ele vai repetir logo! — a menina contra-atacou, decidida.

— Esse documento idiota também! — ele replicou novamente.

— Não é documento, seu burro! É documentário!

— Quem é burro, sua olhuda!

— Otouchannnnnnnn!

— Ah, Kami-sama, me ajuda! — Naruto tomou o controle das mãos das crianças e desligou a televisão. — Se os dois não entrarem em acordo agora, ninguém vai assistir nada.

— Mas, otou-chan...

— Nada de choro, Bara! Dez minutos pra cada, revezadamente. Joguem papel, pedra ou tesoura para ver quem começa.

— Mas a gente vai ver tudo cortado...

— Quando reprisar, vocês assistem inteiro! É melhor do que ficarem nessa guerrinha. Daqui a pouco os dois programas acabam e vocês não viram nada.

— É verdade! — a menina concordou, olhando para o irmão já com as mãos escondidas nas costas. — Vamos logo, Hi-chan! Seu lerdo!

O pequeno revirou os olhos, a sugestão estranha do pai. Mas concordou, só para não dar o gosto a Bara de derrotá-lo. Desta forma, ficou de frente pra irmã com o punho fechado.

— Melhor de três. — Ele falou.

— Pedra, papel, tesoura! — falaram os dois pequenos ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto sorriu satisfeito, então deixou o controle sobre o sofá e foi para o quarto deles, chamar o enteado.

Entrou sem bater, como era acostumado, e viu o menino na cama de cima da treliche. O gêmeo menino concordara em ceder a cama de cima para o irmão mais velho, e passou para a cama rente ao chão, anexa a da gêmea menina. No entanto, era um arranjo temporário, até decidirem o que fariam quanto ao problema de espaço.

Aproximou-se do garoto que estava de costas e deitado de bruços com as pernas entrelaçadas e balançando no ar. Ele também estava com os fones nos ouvidos. "É por isso que ele não me ouve...", Naruto pensou consigo mesmo. Abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas os seus olhos se arregalaram para o que visualizara na pequena tela do netbook. A imagem da pessoa com quem ele conversava no comunicador instantâneo parecia ser transmitida ao vivo, via webcam e estava focada na parte baixa de um homem adulto que vestia apenas a cueca; percebeu que o desconhecido tinha uma das mãos dentro da peça íntima, a qual ele fazia movimentos e com a outra mão ele começava a abaixar a peça, buscando certamente, expor o órgão que, pelo volume, estava evidentemente ereto.

Naruto exasperou-se:

— O que é isso, Yoru-chan?

O garoto sobressaltou ao ouvir o grito e perceber a presença do padrasto atrás de si. Em um gesto automático, fechou o computador portátil, sentou-se na cama, retirou o fone dos ouvidos e fitou o homem com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado.

"Tô ferrado!"

— Abra essa porcaria... — Naruto exigiu, já apanhando ele mesmo o computador e o abrindo, mas a tela já havia entrado descanso. — Ligue isso! — ordenou.

O garoto apertou o botão para reiniciar e assim que o sistema inicializou não havia mais nada na tela principal. Naruto olhou para o garoto como se procurasse respostas.

— Quando fecha, o computador desliga. — respondeu a pergunta muda do padrasto.

— Quem era aquela pessoa, Yoru?

— Eu não sei... — ele respondeu, fazendo um ar de desentendido. — Um colega da minha escola passou o meu e-mail pra ele... Eu não sabia que esse cara iria fazer isso, Naruto-otou-san!

— Quantos anos esse desgraçado têm? Qual é o nome dele?

— Eu não sei! Não tivemos tempo de conversar, ele de repente ligou a webcam e disse que iria me mostrar algo interessante... então começou a aparecer aquilo...

— E quem é esse garoto da sua escola que passou seu e-mail pra ele? Por que ele faria isso?

— Ele não revelou o nome da pessoa que passou o e-mail, só disse que era um conhecido meu...

— Mas você não tem nem ideia de quem tenha sido?

— Do que vai adiantar levantar especulações, Naruto-otou-san? Eu não tenho certeza. Além do mais, eu vou sair daquela escola, não é?

Naruto olhou para o rosto do garoto e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, então ordenou:

— Bloqueie esse cara agora.

— Eu já ia fazer isso... — ele resmungou e, rapidamente, abriu o programa e entrou em status offline. Buscou na lista de nomes um escrito "Mr. P", mas Naruto o impediu de concluir, segurando seu braço.

— Antes de bloqueá-lo, coloque o e-mail dele em um papel pra mim.

— Mas, Naruto... Não vai adiantar você falar com ele.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. Esse cara pode ser um desses tipos que gostam de assediar e molestar crianças. Eu vou levar o e-mail dele pro senhor Yamato do prédio; ele é policial, e vai saber melhor o que fazer do que eu.

— Ah... Certo... — o garoto balançou os ombros. Então obedeceu: apanhou a mochila que estava no canto da cama, pegou uma caneta e arrancou um pedaço da folha do seu caderno e anotou o e-mail, depois o entregou ao padrasto. Após ter a confirmação do loiro de que poderia prosseguir com o que ele pedira, bloqueou o usuário e o excluiu. Em seguida, virou o computador na direção padrasto.

Naruto deu uma olhada nos outros nomes. Não havia ninguém com apelidos e nem imagens suspeitas, na realidade, Yoru tinha poucos contatos, bem diferente da lista de Sasuke.

— Melhor assim... E da próxima vez, Yoru, não adicione um estranho. Está cheio de caras maus intencionados nessa internet. Eu sempre ouço casos do tipo no noticiário. Quando seu pai Sasuke souber, ele vai...

— Naruto, não! — o menino de repente gritou, com os olhos verdes arregalados. — Por favor, não diga isso para o meu pai! Por favor! Eu nunca mais vou adicionar nenhum estranho! Do jeito que o meu pai é chato, ele vai fazer uma tempestade e pode até me devolver pra minha mãe... — o garoto juntou as mãos, implorando.

O loiro suspirou; não gostava quando Yoru o chamava pelo primeiro nome e muito menos, quando ele o olhava com aquela cara de choro. Mas não achava correto esconder algo daquela gravidade do Sasuke. Todavia, pelo que tudo indicava e pela reação, a história dele não saber o que estava fazendo parecia verdadeira; o enteado era inocente. Sentiu uma dor de cabeça condensar na sua fronte. Tinha dois filhos pequenos, não havia lidado com os problemas da adolescência e nem pensava que lidaria tão cedo, afinal, tinha ainda uns seis ou sete anos pela frente até que os gêmeos entrassem nessa fase.

Tentou relaxar e buscar na sua memória algo parecido com aquilo na sua época de rebeldia e pensar melhor em qual atitude tomar. Não imaginava que seria tão complicado estar do lado adulto. Mas de algo se lembrava bem: odiava quando os pais adotivos não lhe davam um voto de confiança, alegando que com aquela idade não era capaz ter responsabilidades, discernir o que era certo e errado, e nem tomar decisões maduras.

— Vamos fazer assim... — ele aproximou-se do garoto que estava sentado na beirada da cama e repousou as mãos sobre os ombros dele. — Eu vou te dar um voto de confiança desta vez e vou acreditar na sua promessa. Mas, Yoru... se você quebrar esse voto, será difícil de reconquistar minha confiança novamente, entendeu? Nem que me implore com esses _olhões_ de _Neko_ chorão de novo, eu não vou me deixar comover...

O menino sentiu um alívio ganhar seu peito e um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que Naruto só estava agindo de forma zelosa, como a maioria dos pais fazia, mas ficara feliz por ele ter se preocupado tanto e, principalmente, por ter lhe dado aquele voto de confiança, o que talvez indicasse que o mais velho estava começando a vê-lo de forma mais adulta.

"_Se ele desconfiar que fui eu que__m__ encontrei aquele cara em um site da internet e o adicionei porque eu quis, com certeza a confiança que ele acabou de depositar em mim vai por ralo abaixo..."_

— Eu prometo... — concordou em sussurro.

— Beleza! Agora desce daí, vem me ajudar na cozinha, ou o jantar não vai ficar pronto hoje.

— Ajudar a cozinhar? Mas eu não sei nada sobre isso...

— Ninguém nasce sabendo, tudo se aprende... – O loiro respondeu, dando as costas e saindo do cômodo.

O adolescente pulou para o chão e seguiu o padrasto. A sua curiosidade referente a sexo estava mais aflorada a cada dia que passava. Já havia buscado muitas informações, vira vídeos, filmes, imagens, quadrinhos, tudo que pudesse instruí-lo. Sabia exatamente como o sexo de ambas as formas — heterossexual e homossexual —, funcionava. Também já sentira prazer se masturbando, e era algo que realmente gostava de fazer por ser algo muito bom. Nem imaginava como ficaria muito tempo sem se tocar, já que não tinha um quarto só para ele naquela casa.

"_Contudo, estou cansado da teoria...",_ pensou, enquanto reparava nas costas do loiro e na faixa de suor que destacava em sua camisa de cor creme. Já sabia que sentia muito mais atração por corpos masculinos, o que indicava que sua opção sexual era mesma por pessoas do mesmo sexo, por isso, ansiava em experimentar o sexo de verdade. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu maliciosamente ao imaginar o padrasto fazendo os serviços domésticos sem a camisa. Mas havia acabado de passar por um momento tenso com ele, por isso, precisava repensar suas estratégias e agir de forma mais moderada.

...

Sasuke adentrou a área fechada onde ficava o condomínio da sua superior. De início, Karin havia marcado de se encontrarem no apartamento dela próximo a universidade, mas por algum motivo, ela mudara de ideia, pois o endereço que o Kabuto havia lhe fornecido — dizendo ser a mando dela — era outro. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que ali era um residencial de classe média alta onde tinham várias construções parecidas; o tipo de imóvel que almejava para família, a qual a aquisição, no momento, estava totalmente fora da realidade e do orçamento deles.

Estacionou o carro diante do número indicado no endereço e, antes de descer, retirou de um pacote o gravador portátil que havia acabado de comprar. Karin estava redondamente enganada se pensava que estava lidando com algum tipo de ignorante. Iria adquirir as provas necessárias para fazê-la desistir da ideia idiota de tê-lo a força, caso contrário, abriria um processo por assédio.

"_Após gravar sua 'proposta', vou mostrar a ela que não se brinca com Sasuke Uchi-..."_ de repente, o professor deteve o próprio pensamento e buscou seu reflexo no retrovisor interno do carro, admirando parte do seu rosto ainda inchado. Lembrou-se que a briga estúpida entre ele e o marido fora gerada por ter dito que tinha deixado seu orgulho de lado quando abandonou o nome "Uchiha" e adotou o "Uzumaki". Fazia muito tempo que haviam deixado de se entender através de pancadas. Mesmo assim, sentia que seu casamento estava por um fio e se continuasse daquela forma, acabariam tendo que...

"_Pedir o divórcio." _

Sasuke franziu o cenho ao pensar naquela possibilidade. Havia se acostumado com Naruto e a família que construíram. Nem parecera que no início de tudo tivesse sido contra a união do tutor com o pai adotivo do loiro. Não aceitara Naruto, a princípio. Na escola mantinha distância dele e se alguém descobria que moravam juntos, tratava de justificar que ele e o pai adotivo estavam vivendo de favor na casa de Kakashi e que este era _só _amigo do outro homem.

Mas o loiro também não fora bem aceito na escola, no começo. Naruto fora um moleque de rua, sem modos, além de hiperativo, por isso, ele aprontava com os professores, se tornou o palhaço da sala, e era chamado de "idiota e relaxado". Diferente dele, Sasuke era respeitado e popular por pertencer aos melhores clubes da Konoha School.

No entanto, ao perceber que o "novo irmão" era tão importante no colégio, Naruto passou a agir com intento de alcançá-lo e superá-lo, e conseguir assim arrancar elogios dos colegas também. Todavia, suas tentativas o tornavam ainda mais patético e desrespeitado.

Contudo, Sasuke fora se habituando às mudanças que a convivência com Naruto havia trazido para sua vida. Antes era um garoto carrancudo e amargurado por ter perdido toda família cedo e, principalmente, pelo irmão mais velho — que deveria ter assumido a responsabilidade de cuidar de si —, tê-lo abandonado com um estranho e simplesmente desaparecer no mundo, sem deixar rastros e sem dizer os motivos.

Mas foi quando viajaram para colônia de férias pela primeira vez, que aconteceu o incidente que despertou algo diferente neles, ou talvez, apenas instigou algo que já existia.

Não soube ao certo o que o impulsionou naquele dia, apenas agiu ao ver que Naruto estava em uma situação de risco. O loiro não sabia nadar e caiu nas corredeiras onde iriam praticar canoagem; sem parar pra analisar a situação, pulou na água e conseguiu alcançá-lo, mas, pelo fato dele se debater demais, acabou perdendo o controle e foram arrastados pela correnteza até se chocarem contra um aglomerado de rochas no meio do riacho onde havia galhos de árvores presos. Sentiu que algo atingira suas costas, porém estava mais preocupado com Naruto que batera a cabeça e desacordara, do que com sua própria dor. Naquele momento, só pensava em salvá-lo. Conseguiu encontrar uma forma de se segurar com uma das mãos e com a outra, fez de tudo para segurar Naruto até que viesse a ajuda.

Dizem que é em momento de desespero que se descobre sua verdadeira força e teve que admitir que naquele instante não soubera de onde saíra tanta disposição para lutar contra as forças das corredeiras. Por sorte, o socorro não demorou a vir e os instrutores responsáveis por eles fizeram um cabo de força e conseguiram alcançá-los. Pediu que primeiro levassem Naruto. Depois vieram salvá-lo e só quando viu o espanto na face do homem que viera resgatá-lo, que se preocupou com seu estado.

"Sasuke, você vai ter que aguentar firme, vai doer um pouco..." o mestre lhe disse e em seguida, ouviu um estalo de galho se partindo atrás de si. A dor fora tão aguda que quase desmaiou; só não se deixou abater porque ainda queria saber do estado do Naruto. Fora levado para a margem e deitado de bruços, e quando finalmente recebeu a notícia de que o loiro estava fora de perigo e que já recobrava a consciência, foi que a adrenalina se dissipou e deu lugar a dor lacerante que vinha das suas costas.

"Não vamos retirar o galho porque a hemorragia pode aumentar, Sasuke. Terá que aguentar firme até chegarmos ao médico..." o instrutor lhe pediu.

Tentou concordar com um meneio de cabeça, mas a dor era tão intensa que preferiu continuar imóvel e se esforçando para não chorar. A única coisa que recordara bem antes de desmaiar, foi de ver Naruto chorando na sua frente, gritando desesperado, enquanto os professores tentavam acalmá-lo e tirá-lo de perto de si.

"Eu não pedi pra que você fizesse isso, idiota! Por que, Sasuke? Você disse que não gostava de mim! Eu também não gostava de você! Por que se arriscou desse jeito por mim então?"

"Como eu vou saber...", sussurrou em resposta. "Eu realmente não gostava de você, seu usura-... usuratonkachi... Mas meu corpo, apenas se moveu..."

Depois daquilo, desmaiou. Passou por uma cirurgia, mas se recuperou rápido e não teve sequelas, apesar dos médicos terem dito que por muito pouco o galho não atingira um órgão vital. Naruto fora visitá-lo quando estava de repouso no hospital, mas não lhe dirigira uma palavra. Apenas o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos azuis furtivos, e com um ar endurecido. Ele sempre fora muito bobão, fora estranho vê-lo tão sério.

"Eu vou sobreviver, idiota. Não seja tão bebê chorão..." o provocou e sorriu debochado, tentando vê-lo agir no seu normal. Contudo, ele não o fizera, apenas crispou os punhos e em silêncio deixou o quarto.

Os dias se passaram, ambos retomaram suas atividades e, aos poucos, a rotina. Mesmo assim, algo havia mudado entre eles: havia um constrangimento velado que os impediam de se olharem nos olhos. Além do que, Naruto se tornara ainda mais obstinado em superá-lo.

"Eu irei superar você, Sasuke! Eu irei provar que posso ser melhor! E ainda irei salvá-lo!"

"Tente, se for capaz, gatinho chorão..."

Mesmo assim, quanto mais ele tentava, em mais enrascadas e brigas se metia e acabou tendo que salvá-lo dos problemas várias vezes, algo que se tornou rotineiro. Até se divertia em vê-lo tremendo de nervosismo, praguejando e chorando por não ser capaz de superá-lo.

Mas tinha que confessar: Naruto era determinado. Ele passou a buscar ajuda de outros professores ou até mesmo dos pais deles para se tornar melhor nos esportes e nas matérias escolares, já que, para fazer parte dos clubes esportivos, os alunos também tinham que ter boas notas. Até kendô ele começou a praticar, entretanto, no que se destacara mais fora mesmo o futebol. Quando menos imaginou, Naruto já estava chamando mais atenção que ele na escola. Aquilo começou a despertar em si certa irritação, que só fora amenizada, quando começou as competições inter-escolares daquele ano.

Os alunos visitantes que chegavam vinham conhecê-lo, dizendo já terem ouvido falar da fama do garoto prodígio Uchiha Sasuke. Até mesmo os estudantes de séries superiores queriam enfrentá-lo na competição. Naruto intervinha, perguntando eufórico se eles também não tinham ouvido falar dele, e quando os garotos o ignoravam, ele ficava ainda mais enraivecido, enquanto sua vaidade era mais inflamada.

Porém, fora nos momentos que os jogos começaram a acontecer que notou: algo estava errado. Naruto começou a vencer as modalidades da competição uma atrás da outra. Venceu de Kiba na corrida; Lee no jiu-jutsu; e vencera até Neji, que era um dos melhores alunos e favorito ao campeonato nacional juvenil de caratê.

Enquanto que ele conseguira apenas uma medalha de prata no xadrez, pois ninguém era capaz de vencer a genialidade do Shikamaru, e uma de bronze em Natação, onde Naruto também ficara com a de ouro. Pelo menos, ele sabia que no kendô ninguém poderia superá-lo, Naruto tinha muitas dificuldades e, mesmo se ele fosse para a final consigo, o venceria e mostraria que ainda era o melhor. Porém, não imaginava que o pior aconteceria: não conseguira passar pelo desafiante vindo de outra escola, chamado Sabaku no Gaara e custou a acreditar que estava fora da competição pelo primeiro ano desde que entrara na Konoha School.

Acabou perdendo o juízo e comprou briga com o tal Gaara fora do colégio, mas não imaginava que o garoto fosse do tipo psicótico e este, mesmo depois de tê-lo vencido, não parou de golpeá-lo. Se não fosse a intervenção de Naruto, com certeza o tal Gaara teria acabado com sua vida. Pois, só mais tarde, souberam que ele tinha um distúrbio e que se tornava violento quando alguém o ameaçava. Por isso, ele praticava esportes: era uma forma de tratamento para extravasar seu problema, mesmo assim, tinha que ser sobre supervisão.

Por causa do incidente, não houve o final da competição de kendô, porém, Naruto se tornara popular e o mais irritante de tudo: conseguira respeito e a amizade das pessoas que ele havia derrotado; inclusive de Neji e o tal do Gaara. Aquilo despertou em si uma inveja corrosiva. Não, não ficara nem um pouco feliz pelo reconhecimento daquele que deveria chamar de irmão. Foi nesse momento que o desafiou para a briga; algo que, ao contrário do que imaginava, deixou Naruto satisfeito.

A reação de confiança do loiro fora recebida por Sasuke como uma afronta, e a briga dos dois saiu das dimensões normais. Nenhum deles poupara esforços para vencer, e a desavença só não teve um final mais drástico, porque Sakura, que naquela época era loucamente apaixonada por Sasuke, se intrometeu, chamando os professores para apartarem a briga.

Depois do sermão dos dois "pais" dos jovens, Sasuke tomara uma decisão: não iria mais morar debaixo do mesmo teto que aquele garoto e acabou fugindo de casa.

Conseguiu abrigo na casa de um ex-conhecido do irmão, um homem chamado Orochimaru. Sabia que ele não era alguém de confiança e que revendia material ilícito. Mas não se importara, a única coisa que queria era estar longe de Naruto. Foi quando se tornou um verdadeiro rebelde, parou de frequentar a Konoha School e começou a trabalhar para o Orochimaru. A única pessoa que descobrira seu paradeiro fora Sakura, através de uns garotos barra-pesada do colégio. De qualquer forma, ela não o encontrara com intento de auxiliar os familiares dele, e sim, por interesse próprio. A garota estava apaixonada e ele acabou se envolvendo, gerando a gravidez prematura.

Sasuke terminou de prender o gravador no tornozelo, grudando-o com uma fita, então o cobriu com a meia e abaixou a barra da calça.

A única coisa que conseguiu com aquela fuga fora se afundar em mais e mais problemas. Orochimaru queria apenas usá-lo como preceptor de drogas, sabia disso, mesmo assim, quis ficar ao lado do homem. Já Naruto e os dois homens adultos responsáveis por ele, não deixaram de procurá-lo por instante algum. Mas foi Naruto quem o encontrou após quase seis meses, graças ao fora que dera em Sakura.

"Você a engravidou, seu inconsequente!", foi à primeira coisa que Naruto jogou na sua cara quando chegou ao esconderijo ao lado da jovem que não parava de chorar.

Mas estava tão fora de si que não dera ouvidos ao que diziam, muito menos quando o loiro tentava lhe confessar algo ao qual não conseguia encontrar as palavras exatas e com a ajuda de Orochimaru, conseguiu fugir da dupla mais uma vez.

Ficou fora de casa por quase um ano, Naruto continuou perseguindo-o de forma obstinada. Até que conseguiu encontrá-lo, mas, desta vez, se surpreendera com a persistência do loiro. Naruto disse que o levaria de volta, nem que para isso precisasse quebrar as suas duas pernas e seus dois braços. E, em meio à discussão, ele finalmente conseguira confessar o que o movia...

"EU TE AMO, SEU ESTÚPIDO! Eu quero que volte pra casa! Tudo que fiz até agora foi querendo te alcançar! Nunca fiz nada querendo te afastar... Eu queria que você me reconhecesse; que me aceitasse e que, principalmente, entendesse os meus sentimentos! Não continue sendo tão egoísta, Sasukeeee! Volte pra casa... Me deixa cuidar de você... Me deixa amá-lo... Por favor..."

Sasuke saiu do carro, acionou o alarme e alinhou a roupa. Sentia o peito comprimido após aquelas lembranças. Olhou para a casa da Karin de forma dispersa. Naruto não o conquistou. Na realidade, o loiro sempre estivera em seu coração. Mas aquilo que sentia por ele o assustava; doía. Toda vez que o encarava, que o via diante de si, sentia-se fraco... Desde que o conhecera ele se tornara sua maior fraqueza. Manter-se distante dele, era manter-se estável, forte. Estar ao lado dele significava desequilíbrio. Por isso demorou tanto a se entregar; odiava sentir-se desestabilizado.

Naquele momento, quando viu a pessoa que se tornara sinônimo de tormento para si, prostrado de joelhos aos seus pés e gritando em lágrimas que o amava, não conseguiu conter aquela invasão de sensações. Estava cansado de seguir por caminhos tortuosos. Queria um pouco de tranquilidade, de felicidade... Ter uma família novamente e, por esses motivos, resolveu deixar-se guiar pelo que sentia e entregou-se a um amor que não achava que perduraria por tanto tempo.

Mas... ficou muito feliz ao perceber que estava enganado. Durou e durou muito mais do que imaginara.

Naruto, para fazê-lo feliz, se desdobrou, se mostrou carinhoso, afetuoso e dedicado; sempre se esforçando ao extremo para levar o compromisso deles com seriedade.

Quanto a ele?

A cada dia que se passava se via mais aficionado em cada detalhe daquele homem. Seu sorriso, seu olhar, seus beijos, suas carícias, suas palavras, seu corpo, seu sexo... Tudo em Naruto mexia com a mais ínfima fibra do seu corpo. Fora assim que descobrira ser um ciumento doentio. Tinha ciúmes até das sombras que o rodeavam. Mas, diferente do marido, o orgulho não permitia agir da mesma forma espontânea e demonstrar suas inseguranças, seus sentimentos, por isso, tinha úlcera, era mal-humorado e sempre quando discutiam, trazia a tona os pontos fracos de Naruto, só pelo prazer de enfurecê-lo, mesmo que para si, aquilo não diminuía em nada o que sentia por ele.

Sorriu de canto e atravessou o pequeno portão metálico, parando diante da porta de vidro fumê; analisando seu reflexo e ajeitando novamente a roupa. Tinha certeza de algo: se alguém tivesse que pedir o divórcio, não seria ele. Não dispunha da coragem necessária para suprimir o que sentia e pedir a separação. Porém, se conhecia muito bem e, caso Naruto viesse a fazê-lo, nem que sofresse de depressão posteriormente, se apegaria ao seu orgulho e aceitaria a condição de forma fria e amena; mesmo que o marido viesse a julgar seus sentimentos depois.

Por isso, precisava lutar para que tal momento jamais chegasse.

Interrompeu seus pensamentos, pois mesmo sem tocar a campanhinha, viu um vulto se aproximando da porta pelo lado de dentro. Não demorou muito para o patamar se abrir e então surgir aquele homem alto, de cabelos alaranjados, usando um avental de cozinha e com uma espátula em uma das mãos. Ficou admirado da estatura e do físico dele, parecia um lutador.

— Reparei que um carro estava parado há muito tempo à frente da nossa casa... — ele se explicou, de um jeito calmo. — Como ninguém tocou a campanhinha vim verificar se de repente tinha alguém com problemas mecânicos, o carro poderia ter enguiçado...

Sasuke engoliu em seco e franziu o cenho. "Nossa casa? Não sabia que a Karin tinha parentes morando com ela. Será que aquele desgraçado do Kabuto me pregou uma peça? Melhor eu confirmar se é aqui mesmo...", pensou.

— Por um acaso, é aqui a residência da senhora Kari-...

— Sim — ele o interrompeu, confirmando. — Eu sou Jugo, o marido dela. Posso ajudá-lo?

"Quê? Marido?"

Continua...

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**JM Oliver** - Jéssica! Faz hora que não vejo suas fics. Sumi. _ Espero que esteja bem. E que só esteja dando um tempo e logo volte a escrever, viu! Eu não gosto muito de ShikaTema apesar de ter desenvolvido o casal em Obsessão Fatal. Eu tenho ciúme do Shikamaru, igual tenho ciúme do Naruto e do Itachi... Coisas minhas. ahahahahah Mas aqui na fic, talvez eles nem apareçam. O Yoru é um pontinho problematizador dentro da trama, esse moleque ainda vai dar um pouco de trabalho. 8D Ahhh! Eu demoro séculos pra atualizar tb, Jéssica. E em alguns casos eu esqueço de atualizar aqui no ffnet. _ Obrigada por comentar, amore!

**I'm Ama'ah** - Olá! hahahah Então, tem muita água pra correr ainda na fic. Não dê tic, se não vc não aguenta até o final. Sim, fique de olho no Yoru. Mas a Karin, não será tão problemática assim, não. ahahahha Obrigada por comentar! Beijoos ;*

**Hanajima-san ** - Oi de novo! Que bom que você está lendo essa fic também. Ah, eu fazia isso também quando ficava sem net. Copiava os capítulos do word em CD e levava pra ler em casa. 8D Olha.. eu não vou falar muito pra não dar spoiler. Mas, pelo que verá nesse capítulo e nos próximos, a Karin vai ser um dos menores problemas dessa Crise. hahahahahha Meu final do ano vai muito bom e espero que eu seu tenha sido também. Passou rápido, né? Já estamos na Páscoa, alguns minutos do meio do ano. *exagerada* ahhaha Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, amore! Bjooos ;**

**Dokho** - Sérginho! Nem creio que vi suas reviews aqui. hahahahha São poucos leitores de Os Garotos que acompanham minhas fics de Naruto. Acho que você, a Naluza e a Anna, só. xD Você segue o Blog, né? Agradeço! Sinceramente, eu também gostei dessa Karin. Não gosto muito das garotas de anime, então eu sempre mudo a personalidade pra mostrar mulheres com um pouco mais de fibra. 8D Ainda bem que agrada, né? hahahah Espero que continue curtindo a história! Beijooos ;**

**madStrawberry** - Olá, Mad! Vou ser sincera, acho que todos que acompanham a história gostaram de ver o Sasu apanhando. xD ahahahha Ow, já é a terceira fic que voc~e acompanha minha? Muito obrigada! E obrigada pelos elogios também. :D Eu gosto de descrever personagens de uma forma mais real, por isso, me dou ao luxo de abusar um pouco do OOC e dar essa realidade do nosso cotidiano para os personagens dos animes. E sim, o Sasuke complexado com o corpo. O Naruto o cara simples que cuida da casa e faz um jantar pra agradar o marido, e a garota dondoca, com pensamentos fúteis e cheia de 'dor de contovelo' pq perdeu um grande amor para um gay... Tudo caracterizado da forma mais real possível. Acredite, existem pessoas assim do seu lado. Preste bem atenção. Eu me baseio muito no que vejo por aí pra abordar meus personagens. E... sempre é muito satisfatória saber que a leitura agrada. Espero mesmo continuar fazendo um bom trabalho pra ter elogios como os seus. Obrigada por comentar! Beijooos ;**

**Mr. Raven Master - Obrigada por comentar! O próximo já está saindo. Eu esqueço de postar aqui. _ **

**Para àqueles que não deixam review, mas leem em silêncio. Meu agradecimento também! Arigatô!  
**

**See you next!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Crise dos Sete **

**Revisado por Blanxe**

**Capítulo VI**

"Marido?", Sasuke se auto-inquiriu em pensamento, admirando o homem de estatura elevada detido diante de si.

Mas, antes que sua mente conseguisse processar a resposta para sua própria dúvida, o ruivo o interrompeu com uma expressão de entendimento repentino.

— Ah! Por um acaso você é o professor que a Karin está esperando? O tal de... Uzu- Uzu-... — ele coçou a cabeça com o indicador, concluindo: — Desculpe-me, não consigo lembrar o restante.

— Uzumaki. — Sasuke completou, ainda observando em estranhamento aquela pessoa.

Não conseguia entender o que Karin queria. Se ela era casada, porque marcar um encontro com o possível amante debaixo do próprio teto?

— Entre — ele disse, saindo da porta. — Ela está no escritório.

Formalmente, Sasuke retirou os sapatos e deixou-os na soleira. Em seguida, viu o homem apontar o par de pantufas de pelúcia preta no chão ao seu lado.

— São para visitantes, pode usá-las.

— Domo. — agradeceu, curvando o corpo para frente, ainda mais formal.

— Sem problemas. Siga-me. Vou mostrar onde é o escritório.

Sasuke pensou em usar as pantufas, mas ao fitá-las melhor e imaginar quantos outros pés de procedentes estranhos a calçaram, desistiu da ideia, resolvendo ficar só de meias. Encostou a porta atrás de si — já que o homem não se preocupara em fazê-lo — e então, voltou-se para ele que o aguardava estagnado à frente a uma das três portas do pequeno hall; pigarreou, ajeitou o nó da gravata e pediu mentalmente que ele não dissesse nada sobre o calçado. Para seu alívio, o anfitrião apenas direcionou um olhar para os seus pés, mas não comentou, deu as costas e saiu andando.

O professor suspirou e seguiu o marido da amiga; e, mais uma vez, ao passar pela porta ele a fechou, sem se importar de parecer metódico de mais. Também, não estava se importando de ter se mostrado mal educado em não calçar a "pantufa de visitantes", já que percebera que o homem observara seus pés, provavelmente, deduzindo o asco impresso em sua atitude. Mas era algo da sua personalidade e não iria mudar só para se mostrar agradável, muito menos, para um desconhecido.

— A Karin mencionou que eu viria? — perguntou, tentando pelo menos, estabelecer algum contato cordial com aquela pessoa que nem se apresentara da maneira devida.

— Karin? — Juugo sorriu. — Parece que os dois são mesmo íntimos.

Sasuke se estapeou mentalmente. Fazia tanto tempo que chamava a agora coordenadora pelo primeiro nome que nem passara por sua cabeça ser formal diante do suposto marido dela. De qualquer forma, não saberia qual sobrenome usar, já que ficara sabendo do enlace naquele exato momento. Além disso, nos documentos da faculdade, inclusive na descrição na porta da coordenação de curso, ela ainda usava o nome de solteira.

— Desculpe, mas é que eu a conheço desde o tempo de faculdade e eu não...

— Tudo bem. — o homem o cortou e, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Sasuke, justificou-se: — Desculpe estar parecendo rude, mas é que não concordo muito com essa ideia da minha mulher. Espero que me entenda...

O visitante estacou e, ao perceber o deter repentino de passos, Juugo também parou, olhando-o sobre o ombro e percebendo-o espantado.

— O que houve?

— Você sabe quais são as intenções dela?

O homem de cabelos alaranjados se virou totalmente para o moreno e meneou a cabeça em um sim, sem mudar em nada a expressão, o que deixou Sasuke ainda mais confuso. Não compreendia como era possível o marido saber que a esposa estava querendo um caso extraconjugal e o estar guiando naquela tranquilidade.

— E... vai aceitar que ela faça isso, mesmo não concordando?

O tal Juugo abaixou os olhos, como se tivesse procurando algo no chão, uma expressão clara de constrangimento.

— Você deve estar achando patético um homem marmanjo como eu, sucumbindo aos caprichos da esposa, não é?

A resposta afirmativa que se formulou imediatamente na cabeça do professor ficou a meio caminho de ser vocalizada por ele, pois uma das portas daquele corredor foi aberta e uma cabeça com uma cabeleira vermelha surgiu no vão, olhando de um lado para o outro e se detendo neles.

— Até que enfim chegou! — a mulher exclamou, saindo para o corredor e repousando as mãos na cintura. — Juugo, não fique importunando o Sasuke, ele não é do tipo que gosta de conversas com estranhos. Melhor ir cuidar do jantar, eu já estou faminta!

Sasuke viu o homem soltar um suspiro contido e retroagir para o caminho de onde vieram em uma obediência assustadora.

— Aviso quando estiver pronto.

— Venha. — ela o chamou, fazendo um gesto com a mão e Sasuke a acompanhou, adentrando o cômodo que servia de escritório. — Não ligue. Juugo pode parecer grosseiro de início, mas na realidade ele é um homem amável e sensível por trás daquela casca de tamanho exagerado. — ela o informou sorrindo, acomodando-se atrás de uma grande escrivaninha de madeira. — Feche a porta, por favor, e sente-se.

Sasuke assim o fez, não porque ela o ordenou, mas porque teria que fazê-lo de qualquer maneira, detestava portas abertas. Ao acomodar-se diante da mulher, não conseguira deixar de vislumbrar a imagem por detrás dela: era uma parede vidro, onde se via uma área de convivência, com um belo jardim. Dava para se notar o capricho nos detalhes da reprodução de ambiente montanhoso. O muro era uma réplica de uma montanha, de onde escorria uma cachoeira que morria em um pequeno lago. Ficou deslumbrado. O escritório também tinha um ar rústico: a mesa de madeira envelhecida, como se fosse o tronco de uma velha árvore; alguns ornamentos estilo fazenda, como os vasos de plantas em formato de caixotes, o carpete verde felpudo que fazia um gramado verde no chão, na parede, vários quadros de paisagens. A estante de livros ocupava toda a parede do lado esquerdo formando o desenho de um celeiro americano.

— Parece impressionado. — ela notou. — A ideia foi do Juugo. Ele é paisagista e um apaixonado pela natureza, por isso ele gosta de reproduzir ambientes naturais dentro de casa, particularmente, eu gosto.

Sasuke estava realmente maravilhado, não só pela casa, ou o fato de Karin estar casada. Mas a própria coordenadora parecia bem diferente do seu dia-a-dia. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça feito com uma caneta, cujo alguns fios vermelhos escapavam pelo rosto e pescoço. Ela vestia uma camiseta regata branca justa ao corpo que deixava os seios pequenos bem delineados, ela também balançava o pé descalço sob a mesa e vestia um short jeans. Além disso, o rosto estava limpo, sem a maquiagem do cotidiano; sem os óculos de aros grossos. Para Sasuke, ela parecera ali, naquele momento, uma jovem universitária, muito mais bonita por sinal do que quando a conhecera. Achou estranha aquela sensação de admiração, pois nunca vira beleza na colega. Era bissexual e sentir-se atraído por mulheres não era algo incomum, entretanto, era sempre raro deparar-se com alguém do sexo feminino que despertasse sua atenção.

— É... agradável. — afirmou. — Só não sabia que era casada. — acrescentou, mudando bruscamente de assunto.

— Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe ao meu respeito, Sasuke. Apesar de termos sidos colegas de faculdade e agora colegas de trabalho... Afinal, você sempre impôs entre nós uma distância significativa. — A mulher percebeu que o moreno iria abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas ela deu a entender que iria prosseguir na explicação e ele se calou. — Mas, o Juugo e eu optamos por casamento liberal.

— Por isso não mudou seu sobrenome?

— Poderia ter mudado se eu quisesse; o que não foi o caso. Ele e eu temos um acordo de um relacionamento aberto, desta forma, se eu estiver enfadada e quiser sair com outros homens, eu saio. O mesmo acontece com ele, se quiser sair com outras mulheres ele tem todo o direito. Se eu adotasse o sobrenome dele, ou o contrário, iria complicar esse processo. [deleta isso]

— Desculpe, Karin. Mas para mim isso não é casamento.

A mulher sorriu.

— Isso se chama 'liberdade', caro sensei. Cada um é livre para seguir e acreditar nas ideologias que bem entender. Mas, tenha certeza, que assim, ninguém se fere com possíveis traições.

Agora fazia sentido para Sasuke o porquê de aquele homem ter lhe dito que sabia, mas não concordava com o intuito de Karin. Porém, não achou que o tal Juugo aceitasse cem por cento aquele relacionamento "liberal" devido à expressão de desolação estampada na face dele. Sentiu-se ainda mais invasivo em imaginar-se sendo amante da ruiva e tendo que frequentar aquela casa com o marido sabendo de tudo que se passava. Sua natureza ciumenta e doentia não o deixava nem sequer idealizar a imagem de Naruto deitando-se com outro alguém dentro da sua própria casa e ainda por cima com o seu aval.

— Você está bem, Sasuke?

— Karin, eu não posso concordar com o que você pretende.

— Como não? Se você nem ouviu ainda o que eu tenho a lhe propor.

— E você tem certeza de que ele concorda _mesmo _com esse casamento liberal?

Karin franziu o cenho, fitando Sasuke por um instante, sem compreender exatamente o motivo daquele questionamento.

— E eu posso saber qual o motivo da sua preocupação se acabou de conhecê-lo?

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Karin, me escuta. Está estampado na cara desse 'seu marido' que ele gosta realmente de você. Consequentemente, alguém que ama não concorda com essa ideia estúpida de 'liberdade'. Qual marido vai gostar de saber que a pessoa que ele ama está lhe traindo, ainda mais, debaixo do próprio teto?

Por alguns segundos, Karin paralisou-se no rosto de Sasuke, que até suava ao falar com indignação sobre o assunto, porém, não compreendia o porque dele estar querendo engajar aquela discussão já que era do tipo que não se metia nos problemas alheios.

— Sasuke, sinceramente, esse é um problema do Juugo e meu. Mas... espera um minuto, foi ele quem disse que trago meus 'amantes' para dentro de casa?

— E precisa? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Mais uma vez, a ruiva ficou sem reação por algum tempo, estagnada, olhando dentro dos olhos de Sasuke e, quando finalmente ela compreendeu o que estava se passando na cabeça do colega, ela relaxou os ombros, recostou-se na cadeira e desencadeou uma risada que não demorou a virar uma gargalhada que encheu todo o ambiente.

O moreno se retesara quando a gargalhada se iniciou, assustado.

— Posso saber o que eu disse de tão engraçado?

Ela limpou o canto dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos e puxando o fôlego, desfez o mal-entendido:

— Sasuke, você está achando que te chamei aqui com interesse de fazê-lo meu amante?

— Sim, estou. Antes de sermos interrompidos pelo Kabuto hoje pela manhã você estava falando aquela baboseira que sempre foi apaixonada por mim e quando perguntei se isso tinha algo haver com sua proposta, você afirmou: 'exato'! O que acha que eu deveria deduzir?

— "Ela está querendo usar da sua atual influência pra ter o que não conseguiu no passado" ?

Sasuke abriu os braços, confirmando em gesto.

— Acha mesmo que eu seria tão baixa? [eu acho menina-groselha]

O homem engoliu a resposta, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos e jogando a longa franja para trás, naquele momento, já não sabia de mais nada.

— Você disse que seria objetiva, então, sinta-se à vontade, estou totalmente desnorteado — ele falou, suspirando e notando a ruiva ganhar uma expressão mais séria.

— Eu disse que tinha a ver com o que eu sentia no passado por você, porque na realidade tem. Mas não é nada relacionado a termos um caso, Sasuke. Pelo amor de Deus. Com os problemas que ando vivendo ultimamente, me preocupar com um amante é tudo que quero evitar. Só entrei no mérito sobre o meu casamento, porque você perguntou...

— Então, do que se trata? Fale! Estou ficando ansioso.

— Sasuke, eu tenho uma filha... — ela anunciou, de repente, fazendo uma pausa e contraindo mais a face, como se ponderasse sobre aquilo o que iria dizer.

O moreno não deixou de se surpreender com a informação, afinal, há meia hora não sabia nem que a sua superior era casada. Todavia, não considerava aquilo um problema para ela adotar aquela expressão de dor.

— Karin qual é a proposta que você disse que iria me fazer?

— Eu quero que você finja ser o pai da minha filha.

— Como?

— Houve um mal-entendido desde o começo... Eu sei! Eu fui absurdamente fraca e estúpida por não ter tido a coragem de assumir que não faço ideia de quem seja o pai da Midoriko. Foi uma transa de uma noite, com um cara qualquer que encontrei na balada, o qual não me preocupei em perguntar nome, telefone, endereço, nada... — Karin revelou, enquanto enumerava as opções no dedo. — Mas eu não consegui dizer isso diante daqueles olhos inocentes de criança que nasceu doente; eu não consegui. Você tem filhos, Sasuke... Se coloque no meu lugar e irá entender porque eu menti. Eu fiz a Midoriko acreditar que o amor de juventude da mãe dela, no caso você, é o pai dela. Ela se apegou a essa ilusão que inventei em um momento de fraqueza e agora ela sonha o tempo todo com o dia em que irá conhecer o pai... Eu menti, eu sei disso. Você e eu nunca tivemos nada... só que eu não posso desmentir isso, Sasuke... Minha filha... ela... ela... ela... tem câncer... — as lágrimas tomaram conta do rosto da ruiva na mesma proporção que Sasuke arregalou os olhos assustado. — A- a- a- Midoriko está... em estado terminal... Ela é só uma criança que tem como último desejo de vida conhecer o pai... Por favor, não me negue esse pedido, Sasuke... — Karin esfregou as mãos no rosto tentando conter as lágrimas que vertiam furtivamente. — Por favor...

Sasuke estava atônito com aquele balde de informações repentino e sua mente tentava processar e desanexar aquilo que acabara de ouvir de tudo que havia criado antes, enquanto Karin chorava sentidamente com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sasuke recostou na cadeira e suspirou profundamente, precisava organizar seu pensamento.

...

Enquanto isso, no apartamento de Naruto e Sasuke...

— Estou com fome, tou-chan... — a pequena Bara reclamou no colo do pai, que assistia ao noticiário na televisão; os dois meninos jogavam vídeo game no netbook de Yoru, sentados no carpete da sala.

— Vai ficar gorda que nem o pai Sasuke, só pensa em comida. — o gêmeo menino debochou.

— Meu pai Sasuke não é gordo, Hi-chan! — a gêmea rebateu, rapidamente. — Ele tem uma barriguinha... como é que diz mesmo, tou-chan?

— Saliente?

— Isso! _Salienche_!

— Ha, ha, ha! _Salienche_ mesmo, de enchida!

— Hi-channn 'tebba!

— Não comecem, por favor... — Naruto pediu, apertando o comando no controle para visualizar o horário na tela da televisão e constatando que já era mesmo tarde. O jantar estava pronto fazia mais de uma hora e ele havia decidido aguardar o marido para jantarem juntos com as crianças, mas pelo jeito, ele estava fazendo hora extra. — Estranho o Sasuke estar demorando tanto, não é normal ter tanto trabalho se as aulas não começaram ainda...

— Mas ele já chegou do trabalho... — Yoru informou, disperso, sem parar os movimentos dos dedos no controle do vídeo-game.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, surpreso, então tirou a filha do colo e a colocou no sofá, para se aproximar do enteado.

— O que você disse, Yoru?

— Que o meu pai já chegou do trabalho. — ele repetiu, sem dar muita importância para a cara de incompreensão que o padrasto fazia atrás dele. — Quando eu cheguei em casa do parque ele estava saindo...

— Como assim? Ele disse pra onde iria?

— Eu fiquei curioso e perguntei só porque ele estava todo arrumado e perfumado... Mas sabe como meu pai é, né? Só sabe falar resmungado... Eu não entendi o que ele falou.

— Por que você não disse isso antes?

O garoto moveu os ombros para cima.

— Como vocês dois são casados, achei que ele já tinha te falado...

Aquela constatação óbvia vindo de um garoto, fez uma pontada arder no estômago de Naruto, que tentou conter a irritação.

— Mas estamos esperando ele pra jantar, 'ttebayo! — Naruto bateu as mãos ao longo do corpo. — Está bem. Eu entendi. Vão lavar as mãos que eu vou servir a comida.

— Eba! — a Bara foi a primeira a comemorar, dando um pulo do sofá e correndo na direção do banheiro. Mas o gêmeo menino relutou.

— Eu quero terminar de jogar com o Yoru-nii-san, otou-san.

— Nada disso. — o loiro voltou-se para o enteado. — Desligue isso, Yoru. E vai você também lavar as mãos.

— Ai, ai... Tá falando comigo como se eu tivesse a idade deles!

— Eu... — Naruto apertou a fronte com uma das mãos, não podia descontar seu nervosismo neles. — Eu só pedi pra ir lavar as mãos!

O adolescente, ao ver que o padrasto estava mesmo estressado, resolveu ser mais obediente; de alguma forma, estava satisfeito em vê-lo nervoso, pois sabia que o motivo era a ausência do pai e a desconfiança que agora pairava em sua mente; assim, chamou o pequenino

— Certo, certo... Vem, Hi-chan — ele pausou o jogo e desligou o monitor do computador. — Continuamos depois do jantar. — sugeriu, ganhando um "ok" de aprovação do pequeno que deu a mão ao irmão mais velho, seguindo junto com ele para o banheiro.

Naruto esperou eles saírem da sala e então franziu o cenho, enquanto rumava para cozinha, mantendo uma expressão séria bem incomum dele, já que era quase sempre alegre e divertido. Conforme os filhos foram chegando à mesa foi servindo-os. Seus pensamentos ficaram tão dispersos, que não obrigou Hikari a comer os legumes quando o menino choramingou que não queria, apenas tirou-os do prato. E também, deixou que Bara repetisse mais de uma vez, mesmo sabendo que não era bom para ela comer tanto durante a noite. Quando eles terminaram, pediu para que todos fossem escovar os dentes enquanto ele iria recolher as vasilhas da mesa. Apesar de ter servido um pouco de comida, não conseguira ingerir e acabara jogando tudo na lixeira, junto com os legumes que Hikari não comeu.

Pelo que tudo indicava, Sasuke deveria estar mais chateado consigo do que já havia ficado. Afinal, ele não costumava sair sem deixar um recado pendurado na geladeira e o fato de Yoru ter informado que ele estava bem arrumado e perfumado, lhe alimentava a ideia de que ele fora se encontrar com alguém. Retirou o celular do bolso, apertou uma das teclas para acender o display e como imaginara, não havia nenhuma mensagem, nem ligações perdidas, apenas a proteção de tela com uma foto dos gêmeos. Sua frustração aumentou. Recolocou o aparelho no bolso e voltou-se para pia.

— Eles já escovaram os dentes, quer que eu os coloque para dormir, Naruto? — ouviu a pergunta do enteado em suas costas. — Ou posso deixá-los assistindo? É melhor para comida fazer a digestão, né?

— Isso... — respondeu sem ânimo algum.

O garoto sorriu e segundos depois já ouvia a voz dele na sala dizendo aos gêmeos que podiam continuar assistindo, mais alguns segundos e ele já estava novamente ao seu lado, perguntando:

— Quer ajuda?

— Vai descansar também.

— Não tô cansado.

— Você não estava reclamando antes que odeia trabalhos domésticos...?

O garoto apanhou o guardanapo de secar louças do suporte da parede e se pôs ao lado da pia, perto de Naruto, apanhando o prato que ele colocara no escorredor, então abriu um sorriso ainda maior e respondeu a dúvida do padrasto.

— É diferente quando se tem uma motivação.

Naruto preferiu não comentar. Estava sem humor, mesmo diante do rosto e do sorriso aberto do menino. Algo que o intimidava já que a face dele era idêntica a do marido, porém, não era costumeiro ver Sasuke se abrir daquele jeito, o que fazia de Yoru quase uma miragem; algo surreal. Lembrou-se também que Sasuke usava bandana para evitar que a franja caísse nos olhos quando estava cozinhando ou desenvolvido alguma tarefa da casa e quando ele não as encontrava não tinha receio de usar os prendedores coloridos da filha, deixando-o na visão do loiro, _Kawai_. A própria menina muitas vezes ajudava-o a prender os cabelos e, mesmo sua expressão ganhando certa suavidade por causa dos enfeites infantis, ele mantinha o ar sério, discutia o noticiário e falava dos problemas do trabalho. Naruto, muitas vezes se policiava para conter a vontade que tinha de apertar a bochechas dele como se fosse a própria Bara, mas não fazia, pois tinha receio não só de que ele revidasse de forma arrogante, mas que parasse de usar os prendedores que o deixavam "tão fofo".

— Tá pensando em algo bom? Está sorrindo?

O loiro suspirou diante da observação. A realidade é que não queria sorrir; estava chateado. Entregou o último prato para Yoru, abanou as mãos e as secou em seguida nas laterais da calça de moletom que vestia.

— Yoru, faz um favor para mim? — Naruto perguntou e, antes dele responder, fez o pedido: — Coloque o lixo lá fora e apague a luz quando sair. Eu vou colocar os gêmeos para dormir.

O garoto iria abrir a boca para protestar, mas o padrasto fora ágil e já havia deixado o ambiente. Torceu os lábios em um bico e esturrou.

— Cara, que raiva! — resmungou sozinho, saindo de perto da pia e indo apanhar o saco de lixo. — Para me notar de outra forma, nem pensar! Agora pra me ver como o ajudante doméstico aí sim... "Yoru, olha os gêmeos para mim!"; "Yoru, me ajuda com o jantar"; "Yoru faz um favor e tira o lixo nojento da cozinha"... nhé, nhé, nhé... Eu vou querer uma recompensa muito boa por isso, _papaizinho Naruto! _Meu beijo de boa noite vai ter que ser bem compensador! — O garoto continuou resmungando em tom sussurrado, mas parou ao olhar para lixeira. Fez uma careta de nojo; tampou a boca com a mão, então se direcionou para as gavetas da pia, sabia que tinha visto uma luva de borracha por ali, e após revirar o pequeno armário embaixo dela, encontrou o que procurava ainda lacrado no pacote plástico. — Ah! Eu sabia que tinha! Afinal, se sou nojento, herdei isso do velho... Argh... Nessas horas eu preferia estar com a mamãe... — ele colocou as luvas, então retirou o saco preto da lixeira, amarrou a boca e seguiu com ele rumo à saída do apartamento.

No quarto, Naruto penteava os cabelos compridos da menina, enquanto o filho encerrava o joguinho no netbook do Yoru.

— O papai Sasuke não chegou ainda, tou-chan? — a menina quis saber, com uma voz chorosa. — Ele não vai dar um beijo de boa noite na princesa?

— Ah, é assim? E só serve o beijo daquele papai, é? Quem é o príncipe loiro dos olhos azuis aqui, afinal?

Hikari ergueu a mãozinha no ar, fazendo os dois gargalharem. O menino parou de jogar e se ajeitou na cama olhando-os.

— Ué, eu sou o filho, eu sou o príncipe, como na história do jogo. Papai, você tem que ser o rei. — ele corrigiu.

— Está certo... Você é muito inteligente. — o loiro observou, fazendo o gêmeo menino sorrir. — Agora vamos, no contar de três segundos os dois debaixo das cobertas. Quando o papai Sasuke chegar ele vem dar o beijo de vocês, vamos lá! Um...

A menina pulou do colo do Naruto e seguiu pra cama dela. Antes, passou na cômoda e pegou o bicho de pelúcia em forma de uma raposa a qual ela dormia agarrada. Da mesma forma ágil, Hikari fechou o netbook e o deixou sobre a cômoda, subindo na cama na sequência.

—... dois, — Naruto enumerou lentamente, vendo-os deitarem e se cobrirem, então concluiu. — três! Olha só! Muito bem, vocês estão ficando bom nisso. — ele se aproximou da menina, curvando o corpo sobre a cama da gêmea e fazendo um bico com os lábios o qual ela alcançou, dando-lhe um selinho. — Boa noite, Hime.

— Boa noite, majestade — ela disse, sorrindo e apertando o bichinho no peito.

Em seguida, Naruto trocou cumprimento com o filho batendo seu punho fechado ao dele.

— Boa noite, treinador.

— Boa noite, campeão. — o loiro ainda afagou o cabelo dos dois, enquanto eles se desejavam boa noite. Antes de sair, acionou o pequeno rádio na prateleira, que começava os acordes de uma melodia leve, cuja voz suave da narradora encheria o ambiente, entoando o conto de fadas que embalaria os sonhos dos dois. — Essa é uma história nova que o pai Sasuke trouxe, depois vocês me contam se gostaram...

— Hai!

Ele apagou a luz principal e as duas lâmpadas estratégicas nas paredes que brilhavam dentro de conchas se destacaram como se estivessem flutuando no oceano pintado como tema do quarto. O que fez as criaturas marinhas, o barco e os piratas divertidos do anime One Piece ficarem mais visíveis. Seriam os heróis que os protegeriam em uma noite de sono tranquila. Suspirou e saiu fechando a porta de mansinho, ainda ouvindo a voz da Bara desejando boa noite ao pai Sasuke onde ele estivesse.

— Eu quero ouvir a história, Bara... — o menino reclamou.

— Você é muito chato, Hi-chan!

— Shhh...

Assim que deixou o quarto, Naruto foi até a cozinha, sentindo aquele ardor estranho se remoendo dentro de si, principalmente quando seus pensamentos se elevavam ao marido. Nunca passara por sua cabeça a possibilidade de cuidar sozinho dos gêmeos. Não que não fosse dar conta, só não saberia lidar com aquele sentimento que agora se alojava em seu peito ao imaginar que Sasuke não o estava esperando na cama, nem no sofá da sala. Habituara-se a tê-lo por perto. Muitas vezes, os dois se revezavam para colocar os filhos para dormir, outras vezes eles faziam juntos. Até a brincadeira do "um, dois e três" fora Sasuke que inventara, devido a sua falta de paciência quando chegava estressado do trabalho: _"No três, eu quero os dois deitados."_, ele demandava. As crianças acabaram se acostumando tanto com aquilo que adotaram como uma brincadeira.

O loiro abriu a geladeira e apanhou uma das latinhas de saquê escondidas no compartimento de cima; longe das mãozinhas curiosas e rumou para sala, apanhando o controle da televisão na mesinha e esparramando-se no sofá; tomou um gole da bebida enquanto passeava pelos canais com os olhos estáticos e a mente dispersa.

"Sasuke... Eu não quero dar o braço a torcer, você me humilhou... Mas porque tenho que ser sempre o fraco que corre atrás de você? O que está fazendo? Onde foi? Por que não me avisou? Está querendo me torturar... não é?", ele tomou mais um grande gole da bebida, largou o controle de lado após parar em um canal qualquer, se recostou mais no estofado e virou o pescoço para trás, fitando o teto; segurando-se para não se deixar abater.

Continua...

Yooo, minna!

Agradecendo SEMPRE àqueles que deixam reviews para animar essa fanfiqueira aqui. :D

Um agradecimento especial aos leitores Ana, Akito, Hikari e Dora, que estão me mandando imagens que lembram a fic. Essa semana recebi uma imagem do Deidara, (que nem apareceu na história ainda), mas tá muito a cara da fic. Vou compartilhar com vocês (claro) no próximo spoiler do capítulo. Querem ver as imagens? É só acessar meu Blog (o endereço tá no meu perfil ou digite no google 'andreia kennen yaoi writer'). Lá, vocês clicam no menu "Minha fanfics", "Fanfics Prévias" e acessem os spoilers da Crise. Se vc não gosta de Spoiler não leia, só veja as imagens. :D

E, aqueles que acharem alguma imagem que se pareça com os personagens da história, e queiram compartilhá-las, é só mandar pro meu e-mail: andreia_, que irei postar no blog.

Antes de ficarem bravos, porque o capítulo tá meio 'água com açúcar' deixa eu contar uma novidade que vão deixar vocês mais animados: o próximo capítulo da Crise tá pronto. Isso mesmo! A Andréia – a enrrolada fez dois capítulos de uma vez. Só falta alguns ajustes pra poder mandar pra revisão. 8D

Então, depois de postar Redenção, a semana que vem provavelmente já terei capítulo novo da Crise pra postar. Aproveitando o ensejo, convido-os pra curtir Redenção também, a fic está entrando nos seus capítulos finais, e ainda dá tempo de você ler e acompanhar junto com os que acompanham o clímax dessa história. E após o término dela, passarei a atualizar "Aoi Sora" e com certeza, já estarei com planos pra lançar algum prólogo, mas, tenho muitos projetos iniciados, tenho que dar uma boa estudada naquilo que vou começar.

Aproveitando também o espaço e a boa audiência (vai ser o último mercham, eu juro) quero convidá-los a me acompanhar lá no Blog (pra quem ainda não acompanha). O Akito agora que se tornou administrador do Blog e está postando Doujinshis NaruSasu e logo ele começará a postar mangás yaois. Então, deem uma passadinha por lá e nos dê seu apoio! 8D

E pra concluir, deixar aqui meus votos sinceros de "força, Japão!". A tristeza que eles estão vivendo, obviamente, é inimaginável. Porém, se depender das energias positivas, Ki, Chakra, cosmo, reiatsu dos Otakus (ou não) do mundo todo, Otakus, que esse povo amado semeou e cultivou com a beleza e o encantamento dos seus trabalhos, com certeza, superar, vai ser como um misterioso passe de mágica.

Ufa! Falei pra caramba!

See you next! o/


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota 1: **Expressões japonesas que encontrarem no texto e ficarem com dúvida quanto ao significado, é só consultar o vocabulário no final da pagina. Apesar de que, inseridas dentro do contexto, fica fácil de deduzir.

**Nota 2: **Pra não perder o costume, a fic é dedicada à minha nee-chan, Hikari. Sim, o nome do gêmeo menino foi inspirado totalmente nela, a presenteada com a fic. 8D Mas, claro que, todos que acompanham e/ou deixam reviews (da última vez que consultei vi 60 acompanhamentos), têm meu total carinho também. Arigatô Gosaimassu! *curva*

**Nota 3:** Agradecimento especial à minha beta amada, a Blanxe, que sempre me dá dicas importantes pra manter o texto centrado. E também, dizer que a expressão "Borboleta" que o Yoru vai usar para o Sasori, é de autoria dela, roubada descaradamente por mim. :D Obrigada pelo ótimo trabalho de sempre, senpai. *curva novamente*

Chega de notas e agradecimentos, vamos a Crise. :D

**A Crise dos Sete **

**Capítulo 7**

**Revisado por Blanxe**

Do lado de fora do prédio, e ainda resmungando, Yoru se aproximava do local onde os moradores deixavam os sacos com lixo não reciclável para serem coletados.

— Merda de saco fedorento...

Da distância a qual se encontrava, percebeu que havia mais alguém no local e pela altura, era alguém sua idade. Porém, sua presença o assustou, pois a pessoa saiu da posição tranquila que se encontrava — recostado na pilastra que sustenta a pequena varanda sobre o container de lixo — e apavorado, moveu-se com intuito de esconder algo.

Assim que o jovem Uchiha se aproximou, identificou que aquilo que a pessoa queria esconder era cigarro, pois o cheiro forte de nicotina impregnou suas narinas. Ao direcionar um olhar estreitado para o fumante, na tentativa de identificá-lo, ficou na dúvida se era "ele" ou "ela". Franziu as sobrancelhas tentando analisar melhor os detalhes e encontrar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo na distinção. Porém, a roupa de dormir era bem feminina: um camisetão rosa-bebê com estampa de flores ao centro que mais parecia um vestido. Contudo, não havia volume de seios, mas pela altura, Yoru imaginou que poderia ser uma pré-adolescente que ainda não desenvolvera seus atributos.

Desistindo de encontrar uma forma de fazer a identificação pelo físico, resolveu puxar assunto e assim tentaria pela voz.

— Não esquenta... Eu não vou te dedurar por estar fumando escondido... — garantiu, rindo de lado e arremessando o saco para dentro do container.

Porém, a pessoa agiu diferente do que imaginara e não se contentando em ignorar sua fala, virou o rosto de lado soltando um "humpf" em uma atitude tão arrogante que deixou o filho de Sasuke revoltado. Não era do feitio dele retaliar, mas sentiu-se tentado depois de ser esnobado, assim, apanhou o camisetão pela borda e o ergueu, perguntando curioso: — Ei, afinal, o que tem aqui embaixo?

As mãos do outro agiram rápido, empurrando a roupa de volta para baixo.

— O que está fazendo, idiota? — esbravejou, com o rosto completamente ruborizado. — Qual é a sua?

— Ué, você é um cara? — Yoru quis ter certeza, ao notar finalmente a voz de menino e também, por ter visto uma cueca preenchida com um volume nada feminino dentro dela ao erguer a roupa de dormir do garoto.

— Lógico que sou, seu retardado! — respondeu em um grito, colocando as mãos na cintura para ostentar sua expressão de indignação.

Os olhos de Yoru se arregalaram em surpresa, mas logo sua face se alterou e ele não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada.

— Ha, ha, ha, ha! Que bicha! — disse, apontando. — Deveria usar uma calcinha por baixo também...

— Quê? Eu sou um garoto, seu paspalho. Não uso essas coisas!

— Sério? Juro que fiquei na dúvida. — o garoto moreno confessou, mantendo o sorriso de deboche. — Esse condomínio tem mesmo pessoas interessantes.

— Só que eu não moro aqui. — o jovem que tinha os cabelos vermelhos, fez questão de informá-lo, e acrescentou: — Eu só estou passando um tempo com a minha avó e... — De repente ele parou, prestando atenção na feição daquele garoto abusado que erguera sua roupa, reconhecendo-a de algum lugar. — Espera... Você é idêntico ao vizinho que mora no apartamento em frente ao da vovó... Um com cara de mal-humorado...

— Você deve tá falando do meu velho. Todos dizem que sou a cópia dele, mesmo eu não sendo de idade e muito menos barrigudo.

— Você se parece. Mas não chega a ser uma cópia, só se for uma mal tirada... Afinal, seu cabelo não é totalmente negro, o tom é meio pro roxo, sei lá... E os seus olhos são totalmente diferentes. Além dos cílios longos que te dão um ar feminino, a cor é estranha, verde berrante...

— Quê? — Yoru sentiu o rosto esfoguear de raiva. — "Verde berrante"? Todo mundo diz que meus olhos são lindos... Só podia ser uma bicha mesmo...

— Hm... — o ruivo segurou o cotovelo direito com a mão esquerda, o qual a mão ele levou ao queixo, em uma pose pensativa, continuando a avaliação. — Acho que já vi sua mãe também… É uma mulher toda chiquetosa de cabelos rosa, né? — tirou a mão do queixo, movendo-a em círculos. — Até que gostei do jeito perua dela...

— Sério? Por que será? — perguntou irônico, revirando os olhos.

— Isso significa que seu pai já foi hetero.

— Por que o interesse? — o moreno desconfiou. — Nem se anime, ô, borboleta. Você tá longe de ser uma mulher e mais longe ainda de fazer o tipo do meu velho.

— Não me chame assim! Meu nome é Akasuna, Akasuna Sasori! E sai fora! Você acha que tô interessado naquele cara pançudo? Nun-ca! — ele silabou a ultima palavra, fazendo novos gestos circulares com as mãos e repousando-as na cintura na sequência. — Eu gosto dos tipos mais viris...

— Nota-se. — Yoru girou os olhos novamente e virou o corpo, dando as costas e fazendo menção de se retirar. — Vou indo nessa, _ja_.

Sasori, ao ver o garoto indo embora, estapeou sua própria testa. Estava conversando com o enteado do homem por quem estava atraído e o estava deixando partir. Ele era a chance que procurava de ter mais acesso ao apartamento, além de informações; correu, seguindo-o.

— Ei! _Chooto matte_!

Yoru não parou, continuou andando, mas notou que o tal Akasuna o alcançara e agora caminhava ao seu lado; resolveu apertar o passo.

— Ei, pra quê a pressa?

— O que é? Não tô a fim de que pensem que arrumei uma 'namorada'.

— Você também não faz meu tipo, estúpido.

— Que bom! Então não precisa andar do meu lado. Continue fazendo o que estava fazendo quando eu o interrompi...

Mais uma vez, Sasori quis se espancar por agir por impulso; precisava ser mais cordial para conquistar a amizade daquele garoto que era exatamente do tipo que detestava: infantil, irritante e que lhe tirava do sério.

— Olha... quero dizer... Sabe, não tem muitos garotos _legais_ nesse prédio, e eu não fiz amigos ainda... Digo, somos vizinhos. Acho que começamos mal... Eu já me apresentei, que tal você dizer seu nome também e tentarmos ser amigos, hã?

O rapaz de cabelos arroxeados estacou e, voltando-se para o ruivo, o olhou de cima embaixo. Em seguida, estendeu a mão para ele, abrindo um sorriso meio de lado, o mesmo sorriso que diziam ter herdado do pai, e forçando a simpatia, se apresentou:

— Uchiha Yoru...

Por um mero instante Sasori vacilou, achando um tanto repentina aquela transformação de garoto riquinho e arrogante para um conquistador de sorriso sacana, mas deu de ombros e estendeu a mão para uni-la ao do garoto, com a intenção de corresponder ao cumprimento formal, porém, ou como sua intuição o alertara, a mão do vizinho se desviou da sua em um movimento rápido, e foi parar nos cabelos, os quais ele alisou e jogou para trás, concluindo em seguida:

—... o prazer é todo seu, óbvio.

Desta vez, foi o ruivo quem sentiu o sangue ferver; crispou a mão, antes em riste para corresponder ao cumprimento, e adquiriu um ar de fúria.

— Qual é a sua?

— Eu conheço garotos da sua laia, Borboleta. Sei muito bem que eu não sou do tipo que te agrada e você já deixou bem claro isso. Sejamos sinceros: seu interesse é outro, e já saquei bem qual é. Então, se fazer amizade comigo era um plano pra se aproximar "desse seu interesse"... — Yoru estreitou os olhos e, de maneira ameaçadora, concluiu: — esqueça. Eu nunca irei permitir.

Sasori se admirou da seriedade com que Yoru falara e também da perspicácia em ter percebido suas verdadeiras intenções. "Será que dei tanto na cara assim?", pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Mas achou melhor mostrar-se desentendido:

— Mas, do que você está falando, afinal? Tá doido, é?

O jovem Uchiha não deu ouvidos ao adolescente e voltou a andar, seguindo para o apartamento. Ao adentrar o ambiente, não deixou de notar a falta de discrição do garoto que o seguira e havia se detido diante da entrada, mantendo as reclamações e esticando o pescoço, provavelmente, querendo espionar dentro do apartamento e visualizar o foco do seu interesse.

— Deveria ao menos, tentar disfarçar. — Yoru falou entre dentes trincados, tentando não elevar o tom da voz e chamar a atenção do padrasto. — Você não tem ideia do quanto meu pai é ciumento.

— Quê? Tá achando que tô a fim do seu padrasto? — o ruivo continuou fingindo não entender do que o vizinho estava falando.

Yoru se irritou ainda mais e após girar os olhos pela última vez, bateu a porta na cara dele.

Naruto, que estava quase cochilando no sofá após tomar quatro latinhas de saquê, se sobressaltou.

— Nã- Não fui eu! Eu juro!

— Gomen, otou-san. — o enteado se desculpou, apertando a fronte com dois dedos, procurando suavizar a feição contraída por causa do outro garoto. — Não quis te assustar.

— Ah... É você Yoru-chan... — Naruto comentou, relaxando no sofá. — Onde estava?

— Fui colocar o lixo lá fora, como me pediu.

— Ah, é... — Naruto coçou a nuca, abrindo a boca e soltando um grande bocejo.

— Meu pai ligou? — o garoto perguntou, depois de deixar o tênis na soleira e entrar na sala descalço.

— Não... — respondeu, contorcendo os lábios em um bico. — Eu conheço bem seu pai, Yoru-chan. Ele é orgulhoso suficiente para me fazer sentir culpado, mesmo que o desencadeador de todo o atrito tenha sido ele.

— Hm... — Yoru resmungou, dando a volta no sofá e parando atrás do loiro. — Eu sei bem como é... — confirmou, repousando as mãos nos ombros do padrasto e apertando o local devagar, fazendo Naruto se retesar.

— Ei, o que é isso?

— Massagem... — ele respondeu, mantendo o mover condensado dos seus dedos nos músculos retesados. — Está tenso... Precisa relaxar um pouco.

— Eu estava tentando, de outro jeito... — Naruto ergueu a latinha de bebida.

— A mamãe gosta das minhas massagens, ao menos, ela nunca reclamou. Álcool engorda, além de te viciar. E, vamos concordar, Naruto, você não combina com o tipo alcoólatra que normalmente são caras velhos, feios e gordos...

— Hm... Acho que entendo...

Naruto sentiu-se incomodado com o toque do garoto de início, mas estava cansado e o amolecer provocado pelas latinhas de saquê que havia tomado fizera-o não reagir. Não demorou a gostar daquela sensação relaxante que aqueles toques tão precisos provocava. Yoru era bem habilidoso, as pontas dos dedos friccionavam exatamente os lugares mais doloridos. Sua respiração ficou tensa de repente e foi difícil controlar um gemido que escapou quando o enteado concentrou a massagem em uma região mais sensível; os dedos percorreram as laterais do seu pescoço, desceram para os ombros e voltaram escorregando em direção o seu tórax.

Yoru sentiu o rosto aquecer ao ouvir o gemido do loiro e um frio instaurou-se em seu estômago. Estava tocando a pele do padrasto e ele demonstrara sentir prazer com seu toque, não conseguiu conter a excitação que fez seu baixo ventre formigar e o calor abrasar ainda mais sua face; prendeu os lábios entre os dentes para não gemer também. Porém, não conseguiu conter o ofego que deixou escapar bem próximo ao ouvido de Naruto; notou que o padrasto arrepiou-se imediatamente e, em seguida, suas mãos foram detidas pelas dele, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— _Doushite_, Naruto?

— Chega, Yoru — o loiro demandou, ouvindo a consciência que havia lhe apitado. — Tá tarde, melhor ir dormir.

— Mas eu nem ter-...

— Eu também vou dormir. — ele atropelou a fala do enteado, apanhando o controle da televisão que havia largado ao lado e desligando o aparelho à sua frente; passou por ele sem olhá-lo, desejando o "boa noite" gaguejado: — Oy- Oya- Oyasumi.

O adolescente franziu o cenho, crispou o punho e o bateu na costa do sofá, sussurrando:

— Covarde... — ele se desencostou do móvel, ergueu sua camisa e admirou o volume despontado na calça que usava para dormir. — Uau! Nunca os pornôs da net fizeram isso acordar tão rápido, e... caramba... Tá tão duro que está doendo... Espero que ninguém queira usar o banheiro pelos próximos quinze minutos. — ele concluiu, tampando a ereção com ambas as mãos, e seguindo rápido para o banheiro.

No quarto, após trancar a porta, Naruto arrancou a camisa por cima da cabeça, acalorado. Voltou apagar a luz, abaixou a calça de pijama o suficiente para tirar o membro ereto pra fora, lambeu os dedos, deitou de bruços na cama e, deixando o quadril um pouco elevado, afundou o rosto no travesseiro, envolvendo o pênis com a mão fechada e passando a fazer movimentos de subida e descida de maneira frenética. Não queria parar e pensar que havia ficado excitado com a massagem do enteado, só queria se aliviar; deitar a cabeça cansada no travesseiro e acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida não passava de um mero pesadelo.

…

Sasuke havia terminado de jantar com Karin e o marido, que por sinal, cozinhara pratos que nunca havia experimentado. A salada com folhas amargas, tofu e frutas adocicadas, temperadas com licor, pouco sal e ervas finas, tinha um sabor agridoce ao mesmo tempo que picante. O creme de alga, o arroz integral e o fettuccine com molho de iogurte e hortelã, encerraram o cardápio da noite. Eram alimentos totalmente opostos ao que o professor costumava ingerir no seu cotidiano: iguarias de sabores exóticos e suaves, que fizeram a veia em sua fronte latejar ao lembrar-se das sobras gordurentas do Ki-pizza que Naruto insistia em levar para a casa.

Em determinado ponto da refeição, admirou-se também da interação entre Juugo e Karin. Os dois conversavam abertamente sobre tudo. O homem expôs, de forma extremamente calma e educada, os motivos por não concordar com a proposta que a mulher havia feito ao colega de trabalho: não admitia mentiras. Por isso, ele não aceitava o fato de Karin querer sustentar aquela para a filha. Juugo também informou ter ciência de que havia concordado — ao se unir a Karin —, que jamais se meteria nos assuntos da menina; fora um pedido direto dela. Mas agora, sentia-se mal e de punhos atados por não poder ir contra. Mesmo assim, na visão do professor, a comunicação estabelecida entre os dois era algo invejável.

Novamente, Sasuke sentiu aquele ardor corrosivo apossar-se do seu estômago ao perceber-se invejando o relacionamento do casal. Quando os dois se levantaram, pedindo licença para retirarem a mesa, o moreno retomou mentalmente tudo que Karin havia lhe dito pouco antes. Ainda não dera a resposta; não por não ter certeza em negá-la, mas porque a mulher lhe pedira para não fazê-lo enquanto não lhe mostrasse algo.

— O Juugo vai cuidar das louças... — a ruiva informou, voltando à sala de jantar. Então, ela fez um gesto com a mão para que ele a acompanhasse. — Vem. Eu quero te mostrar algo.

— Karin, seja o que for...

— Sasuke, eu te pedi, não foi? — ela o interrompeu. — Não me dê uma negativa ainda. Nem me faça usar daqueles artifícios que lhe falei mais cedo na faculdade.

— Você não é louca em cavar um processo por danos morais. — o convidado rebateu, lembrando-se de que ainda estava com o gravador amarrado ao tornozelo. Mesmo assim, se levantou dando a entender que a seguiria.

Karin apenas sorriu e deixaram a sala de jantar indo em direção ao hall, por onde subiram pela a escada que levava ao segundo piso.

— Você não processaria uma mãe desesperada, não é?

Sasuke não respondeu, pois haviam terminado de subir os degraus. Karin se antecipou até uma porta cor-de-rosa e, após abri-la, o convidou a entrar. Respondendo com um menear de cabeça, o moreno adentrou o ambiente pedindo licença e sua primeira reação foi de surpresa ao deparar-se com o mural na parede sobre a cabeceira da cama que ficava no centro do quarto. Ali havia inúmeras fotos: da menina sozinha, dela com a mãe, com Juugo, com enfermeiras, com outras crianças vestidas com roupas hospitalar em um tipo de sala de recreação. Na maioria das fotos a pequena exibia um sorriso sempre aberto, o que fez Sasuke sentir um aperto no peito ao lembrar-se de Bara, que herdara o sorriso grande do marido. A menina também tinha os cabelos longos como o da sua filha, mas o que lhe surpreendera fora a cor. Midoriko tinha os fios e os olhos negros da mesma forma que os seus próprios. Se não tivesse certeza absoluta que nunca havia tido nada com Karin, poderia desconfiar que fosse mesmo o pai dela.

— Surpreso? — Karin se aproximou dele, após fechar a porta. — Não é por coincidência que ela se parece com você, bastava um cara ter cabelos e olhos ônix para conseguir algo a mais comigo...

Mais uma vez, Sasuke se resguardou da lei do silêncio. Apenas observou a mulher de soslaio; ela tinha os olhos fixos no mural e os braços cruzados no peito, e pareceu ter dito aquilo sem a intenção de chocar, por isso, preferiu não responder ao comentário. Voltou-se para o quadro novamente, notando a quantidade de fotos suas, boa parte delas, de quando ainda era acadêmico, junto com os amigos que compunham seu antigo grupo de estudo. Entre eles, Karin.

— O quê significa isso, afinal, Karin?

A ruiva suspirou e apanhou uma das fotos, estendendo-a para ele e perguntando:

— Se lembra desse dia?

Sasuke segurou o retrato. Era uma foto do grupo de estudo: Suigetsu, Kimimaru, Karin e ele. O primeiro e o mais animado era quem mais atormentava Karin, apelidado por eles somente de Sui. Sasuke sabia que ele tinha se especializado em alguma área de biologia marítima e trabalhava na costa nordeste do Japão. O segundo, Kimimaru, sofrera um acidente um ano após concluírem a faculdade e infelizmente, não sobrevivera. Quanto a Karin, descobrira que a mulher além de sua coordenadora, era casada com um homem chamado Juugo, paisagista e tinha uma filha doente. Sasuke lembrou-se bem daquele dia; estava frio, era o último semestre do curso e haviam concluído suas monografias e estavam comemorando em um bar-restaurante nas proximidades da Toldai (1).

— Foi nesse dia que...

— Sim, foi o dia que você... — ela deu uma pausa, suspirando fundo, e então falou aquilo que parecia feri-la como uma facada no peito. — Foi o dia que você anunciou que iria se casar.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e, em questão de segundos, fora transportado paras aquela época. O bar lotado de estudantes, a música misturando-se com as conversas, os garçons passando pelos espaços entre as mesas com as bandejas carregadas de pedidos, as luzes amareladas nas paredes ao lado das mesas e as janelas de vidros totalmente brancas, embaçadas, devido à neve que caía com força do lado de fora.

"Tenho um anúncio importante para fazer!", gritou, levantando-se e batendo o hashi no copo de saquê, a voz um pouco amolecida e a face ruborizada da bebida. "Será que podem me ouvir um minuto? Vocês falam demais!"

Quando Sasuke se deparou com os três pares de olhos arregalados sobre si, ele sorriu abertamente, como não costumava sorrir, fazendo até Suigetsu se assustar.

"Fale logo, Sasuke! Esse seu sorriso é horripilante, caramba!"

"Vou ignorar seu comentário idiota, Sui...", ele respondeu e então começou um pequeno discurso. "Estou terminando com vocês, hoje... nesse instante... uma grande etapa da minha vida que foi a faculdade. Mas... agora, estou prestes a engrenar uma etapa tão importante quanto... E espero realmente que me desejem sorte..." mais uma vez ele parou, admirando as expressões de curiosidade estampadas nas faces dos colegas, enquanto ele deixava o copo e o hashi sobre a mesa, para retirar a luva de couro preto, que não havia retirado ainda, — mesmo que a boa educação mandasse, já que estavam à mesa —, para manter em segredo a surpresa que faria naquele momento. Então, expôs as costas da mão pálida e de dedos longos, onde reluzia uma argola dourada que ornamentava seu anelar direito.

"Sasuke, isso é o que eu estou pensando...?", Suigetsu perguntou, quase vesgo ao admirar a jóia.

Mantendo o sorriso no rosto, ele assentiu.

"Parabéns...", Kimimaru que era o mais sério do grupo, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar de maneira formal. "Claro que terá nosso apoio..."

"Obrigado...", respondeu a ele.

"Cara, é isso mesmo? Tu vai se amarrar? Não creio que aquele loiro cabeça de vento teve essa coragem?"

"Sui... Eu já estou 'amarrado' por ele faz tempo e o Naruto tem muito mais coragem que nós quatro juntos..."

"Palavras de um futuro marido!" Suigetsu garantiu, sorrindo e levantando-se para abraçá-lo. "Quero ser padrinho!"

"Não, Sui! Nada de abraços! Me solta... Para de apertar... Você sabe que não gosto disso!"

"Chatoooo..." cantarolou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, fazendo as risadas na mesa se espalharem.

Karin fora a única que se manteve séria e fora a última a se pronunciar também. E, antes que o grupo a questionasse, ela se levantou com o copo em punho, sugerindo em tom elevado:

"Vamos brindar a... modernidade!", exclamou. "A mudança de tempos! Que permite a união estável de... dois homens... E a... a..."

Karin queria pronunciar 'e a decepção das mulheres', mas não conseguiu; o engasgo e o nó que se formaram em sua garganta não permitiram; as lágrimas que cintilavam nas margens dos olhos vermelhos, escorreram pela face já ruborizada da bebida.

Suigetsu, prevendo o pior e tentando impedir que a amiga transformasse o último encontro deles de faculdade em um drama de novela, pegou seu copo e concluiu:

"Ao amor!"

— Foi nessa época que eu engravidei... — a voz da Karin atual, atravessou os pensamentos de Sasuke. — Eu saí daquele bar tropeçando de bêbada. O Sui tentou conversar comigo, mas eu estava tão desesperada que não dava ouvidos. Mesmo assim, me lembro claramente o que ele me disse: "Você não pode competir com isso. Se conforme. Levante a cabeça. Você ainda vai encontrar um cara que lhe ame." Mas eu não conseguia, eu não queria me conformar que estava perdendo um homem como você para... outro homem... Fui para casa, troquei de roupa e fui para noite. Passei meses fazendo isso, indo para balada enchendo a cara, dormindo com caras que nem sabia o nome... Quando a consciência bateu... Eu já estava me sentindo enjoada, estranha e então, o choque.

— Você tem que se considerar sortuda por não ter pegado uma doença.

— No estado de depressão que eu me encontrava, eu realmente não estava me importando com isso, Sasuke.

— Então, foi por isso que você sumiu por algum tempo e nem foi ao meu casamento?

— Isso mesmo... — ela confirmou, puxando o elástico que prendia os cabelos e soltando-os. — Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. Nem o Sui soube; só o Kimimaru porque ele foi me procurar, para saber por que eu não havia ido à formatura, porque não ligava mais para eles e, por fim, porque não havia ido ao seu casamento. Foi aí que mostrei a ele a Midoriko; foi através dele que conheci o Juugo, eles são primos. Depois que o Kimimaru morreu, Juugo e eu ficamos mais próximos... Precisava de alguém para me ajudar a me reconhecer como mãe... Principalmente, depois que descobri a doença da Midoriko. Ela nasceu com Anemia de Fanconi, é uma doença rara caracterizada por uma deficiência na medula óssea que impede a produção de células sanguíneas normais. E, mesmo com o tratamento corria-se o risco de desenvolver a Leucemia e foi o que aconteceu. Como eu não tinha nem ideia de quem era o pai dela, eu mostrava essa foto... dizendo: "Olha o papai, Midori-chan... Ele quer que você fique bem...". Ela se apegou a essa imagem. Ela cresceu e eu já não conseguia mais desmentir. Contava à ela que você foi o grande amor da minha vida, mas que não ficamos juntos, porque você havia sido roubado de mim. Sabe, tipo um conto de fadas? Mas eu não imaginava que ela iria se apaixonar por você como se apaixonou...

Sasuke desviou a atenção do rosto agora contraído da mulher que estava se esforçando pra não chorar e passeou novamente os olhos pelas fotos, parando em uma imagem da menina no leito do hospital, agarrada com um ursinho e exibindo um grande sorriso com uma janelinha.

— Ela só fala em conhecê-lo... — Karin continuou. — "Meu pai, mamãe... Quero conhecer meu pai..."

— Onde ela está?

— Internada em um hospital para crianças com câncer.

— Podemos vê-la?

— Agora?

— Sim.

— Seria um pouco complicado para você, mas eu sou a mãe, tenho livre acesso.

— Então, vamos. — o moreno girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto.

— Espere, Sasuke! Eu preciso pelo menos apanhar minha bolsa e avisar ao Juugo! — ela saiu correndo atrás dele.

...

Pelo vidro que fazia parte da divisória do quarto de Midori, Sasuke visualizava a menina no leito e a ruiva de pé ao lado dela, alisando a pequena mão que apanhara entre as suas. O professor também conseguia visualizar o seu próprio rosto em choque refletido no vidro. A menina que nas fotos exibia sempre um sorriso largo, agora parecia uma boneca de cera, de pele pálida e com as faixas envolvendo a cabeça no lugar que antes fora uma cabeleira abundante; as mãos pequenas e frágeis que agora recebiam o carinho suave da mãe estavam flageladas devido aos conectores que levavam medicamento direto para as veias. Sasuke sentiu uma revolta crescente ganhando espaço dentro de si. Era injusto. Injusto que alguém tão jovem e que vivera tão pouco, estivesse ali, confinada e com o destino traçado.

— Não quer entrar para ver sua filha de perto, pai?

O homem olhou com espanto a enfermeira que havia parado ao seu lado e que lhe sorria amigavelmente. Guiado por aquele sentimento intenso que o invadia — de fazer algo por aquela criança —, assentiu com um menear firme de cabeça, sem se preocupar em corrigi-la sobre tê-lo chamado de 'pai' da menina. A resposta pareceu ter alegrado a jovem que aumentou o sorriso simpático no rosto e, em seguida, abriu a porta do quarto da UTI pedindo para que ele entrasse.

— Karin-san?

— Kami-chan? — Karin deixou a mão da filha e seus olhos paralisaram-se no homem que acompanhava a enfermeira. — Sasuke?

— Estava no meu intervalo e a Nanami me avisou que a senhora estava aqui com visita. E quando ela me falou que era um homem moreno e bonito, eu quase dei um pulo de euforia. — ela explicou. — Ele é o pai da Midori-chan, não é?

Karin sentiu o coração desenfrear no peito. Não sabia se desfazia o engano naquele exato momento, ou esperava a negativa de Sasuke. Porém, aquele homem, o qual chegara a sentir ódio por ter sido o causador de tanta turbulência em sua vida, não respondera a pergunta da enfermeira. Ele apenas passara por ela, mantendo os olhos que refletiam uma estranha ternura, fixados na pequena no leito. Sobressaltou-se ainda mais ao vê-lo estender a mão e tocar o rosto dela, fazendo uma leve carícia.

— Ela realmente... não se parece em nada com você, Karin.

O comentário tão natural fez as lágrimas descerem com uma facilidade assustadora pelo rosto da coordenadora que, desta vez, teve a companhia da enfermeira que também se emocionou.

A surpresa maior aconteceu em seguida, pois, mesmo que Sasuke tivesse tocado delicadamente o rosto da criança, ela despertou, abrindo os olhos negros preguiçosamente e perguntando com uma voz fraca, porém de timbre grave e rouco.

— É você, não é, papai?

O moreno ponderou por um segundo, então respondeu:

— Oi, Midoriko.

— Estava sonhando com você, otou-chan. No sonho a gente passeava no parque e eu corria para brincar com os meus irmãozinhos.

— Mas você não tem irmãos, Midori-chan. — a enfermeira falou no impulso, e só então ela se deu conta do anel no dedo anelar do homem. A mãe da menina só havia lhe dito que o pai era ausente, mas não falara se ele tinha outra família ou não. — Quero dizer, eu acho. Afinal, tem?

Sasuke olhou para trás, sobre seu ombro, e fitou as duas mulheres. Ambas com os rostos molhado pelas lágrimas e sustentando esperanças que ele desconhecia. Voltou-se para a criança, que o observava com curiosidade, mesmo naquele estado tão enfraquecido. Agora compreendia o sofrimento de Karin e o fato dela não ter tido coragem de quebrar as expectativas da menina sobre o pai, desmentindo o engano que fizera. Midoriko tinha um rosto radiante, os olhos que não paravam de se movimentar de um lado a outro, pareciam refletir a hiperatividade infantil que o corpo fragilizado não conseguia exasperar. Pressentia grandes problemas, mas não foi capaz de negar.

— Tem... — a resposta afirmativa fez um sorriso iluminar a face da criança. — São três irmãos. Um menino adolescente e um casal de gêmeos, de seis anos de idade.

— Três? — ela quis confirmar, impressionada. — Mamãe, eu tenho três irmãos? Você ouviu, mamãe? Mamãe...? Por que você tá chorando tanto?

— Desculpe... — ela pediu, esfregando o rosto. — Obrigada, Sasuke. Você não sabe o quanto estou grata...

— É melhor tomar um pouco de água e ar puro, Karin-san. — a enfermeira propôs, sobrepondo os ombros dela com seu braço e direcionando-a para saída. — Não vai fazer bem para Midori-chan vê-la assim. Fique à vontade, pai. Já voltamos.

Assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos, a menina apertou a mão do homem que segurava a sua, fazendo-o olhá-la.

— Não se preocupe. — ela falou. — A mamãe vai ficar bem, tá?

Sasuke não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que contagiou seu rosto.

— Você é mesmo uma graça.

— Mesmo sem cabelo? — a menina perguntou, tocando a faixa que envolvia sua cabeça.

— Cabelo? O que é isso perto de um sorriso grande e cheio de dentes, hein?

Foi a primeira vez que Sasuke a viu abrir o sorriso que vira nas fotos e, mesmo sem querer, já havia aceitado a proposta de Karin. Não tinha como resistir e não era somente pelo estado debilitado da menina, e sim, porque Midoriko era detentora da única arma capaz de fazê-lo se apaixonar e sucumbir plenamente: o sorriso escancarado daqueles que mais amava.

...

Dado o limite de tempo de visita, Sasuke se despediu da 'filha', dizendo que voltaria para visitá-la no dia seguinte e prometeu trazer o álbum dos gêmeos para ela ver. Depois de Karin se acalmar, e também se despedir, ambos foram guiados pela enfermeira até o salão principal, sem perceberem que eram observados do balcão principal na recepção.

— O que foi, sensei? — a jovem no balcão perguntou ao ver a médica de cabelos grisalhos, com os olhos estreitados na direção do casal que conversavam distraídos com uma enfermeira no saguão.

— Eu acho que estou vendo coisas... — ela comentou, esfregando os olhos e voltando a olhar na mesma direção. — Será que é devido ao período de abstinência do meu tratamento, Nanami?

A moça ergueu os ombros, confusa.

— Eu não entendi, a senhora está se referindo aquele casal?

— Casal? — ela inquiriu, claramente assustada. — Eles são um casal?

— Hm, bem, eu não sei ao certo. — a jovem abriu o arquivo onde registrava as entradas e saídas de visitantes e conferiu os nomes: — Nakajima Karin e Uzumaki Sasuke. Os sobrenomes são diferentes, mas quando eu avisei para Kami-chan que havia um moço moreno e bonito acompanhado da senhora Karin, ela respondeu eufórica: "Só pode ser o pai da Midoriko". A Nakajima Midoriko é aquela menina que vive falando em conhecer o pai e que foi transferida essa semana para Unidade de Terapia Intensiva.

— Então, aquele ali é o 'pai'?

— Pelo que tudo indica, é sim. A senhora o conhece?

— É... Talvez... — a mulher respondeu, observando os dois cruzarem lado a lado a porta automática de saída. "Eu não posso acreditar que o senhor 'certinho' tem uma filha fora do casamento... Eu preciso investigar isso melhor.", ela pensou, descruzando os braços, e chamando a enfermeira que os acompanhou até o saguão e que agora fazia o caminho de volta para sua sala.

— Ei, Kami-chan. Espere um minuto, preciso dar uma palavrinha com você.

A moça estacou, esperando que a médica, que também era professora dos residentes do hospital, se aproximasse.

— Posso ajudá-la, Tsunade-sensei?

— Sim... — ela respondeu, um tanto ansiosa. — Creio que pode.

Continua...

**Toldai** – Universidade de Tóquio.

**Ja:** até mais, ou tchau / **Chooto matte:** espere um minuto ou um pouco / **Arigatô Gosaimassu**: Muito obrigado (a)/ **senpai**: veterano(a)/ **sensei**: professor (termo também usado para médicos) /

Como vocês perceberam, a história não vai terminar no capítulo 6, como eu havia prometido, ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer e ela vai se estender, só não tenho ainda previsão de quantos capítulos a mais. Espero que essa seja uma boa notícia. :D

Aguardando os comentários de vocês, e também a visita lá no Blog! o/

See you next! o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota 01:** Para àqueles que não têm o costume de ler os avisos da fic, insisto: LEIAM para evitar transtornos futuros. E volto a avisar, (apesar de estar na página principal): essa fanfic é NaruSasu (Naruto 'seme' e Sasuke 'uke') se você não suporta a formação do casal, é muito simples: NÃO LEIA.

**Nota 02:** Esse capítulo foi censurado para se adequar as normas do site, que não permite postagem de conteúdo "+ 18" (cenas explícitas imprópria para menores de 18 anos). Mas se você leitor é maior de idade e quer ler o capítulo integralmente, peço que acesse o meu blog: **http: / andreiakennen. blogspot. com** (retire os espaços), clique no sidebar a tag: **"Minhas Fanfics**" na sequência em: **"Naruto Fanfics em Andamento"**, procure a fanfic **"A Crise dos Sete**" e escolha as outras opções que não contém censura.

**Nota 03:** A pedido da minha revisora, cedi à ela o espaço das minhas notas finais, então, esse capítulo pode parecer muito maior, mas na realidade não é. Peço desculpas também a minha leitora Hanajima-san, que deixa reviews sem logar no site e, peço, por favor, que me mande um e-mail: "andreia(anderline)kennen(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com" que eu vou responder suas reviews via e-mail.

**Nota 04:** O que a Blanxe vai justificar nas notas finais tem 100% da minha aprovação e consentimento. Essa resposta está direcionada** unicamente **à pessoa que deixou uma review (anônima) abusando de palavras ofensivas contra mim.

Então, entendam algo simples: a crítica aqui **não está** direcionada aos seguidores de fulano, de cicrano, de tietes (de quem seja), de clã X, de casal tal, de anime assim, de mangá assado, etc. Não tenho nada haver com o gosto de ninguém, e não tenho a mínima intenção de me manifestar sobre o assunto. Respeito totalmente à diversidade de opiniões. O que está em questão aqui, é que fui insultada grosseiramente, por gostar de algo que outra pessoa não gosta. E se eu respeito o direito dessa pessoa de **não gostar de NaruSasu**, quero ser respeitada por gostar.

Agora, chega de conversa, vamos A Crise! o/

Como sempre, a fic é dedicada especialmente a minha nee-chan Hikari, só porque a gente se diverte horrores nas trocas de reviews. Nee-chan, você e a história estão prestes a fazer níver! Um ano passa mesmo correndo, né?

* * *

**A Crise dos sete**

**Capítulo 8**

**Revisado por Blanxe**

Sasuke parou o carro diante do portão eletrônico do seu prédio, mas ao tentar acioná-lo com o controle remoto o mesmo não abriu. Retirou as pilhas, recolocou-as e tentou novamente, nada. Fazia alguns dias que o aparelho vinha falhando e, pelo que tudo indicava, tinha pifado de vez.

Achara que a situação vinha ironicamente a calhar aquele instante, já que havia começado uma fina garoa, típica da estação.

Não quis buzinar para o velho porteiro na guarita por dois motivos: não gostava de incomodar os vizinhos e o barulho, certamente, despertaria os de sono mais leve; segundo, porque sabia que o som assustaria o porteiro que costumava tirar cochilos naquele horário.

Desligou o motor do automóvel, parando também o movimento dos limpadores e então desceu do carro às pressas e se deteve diante da janela aberta e bem iluminada da guarita.

— Kuroshi-san! Kuroshi-san!

— Nani? — o velho se sobressaltou ao ouvir o chamado repentino, colocou a cabeça para fora da abertura e, olhando de um lado para outro, tentou localizar quem o chamava. Ao ver alguém parado, esfregou os olhos com os punhos e piscou algumas vezes, na tentativa de reconhecer o provável morador. — Sasuke-san? — perguntou, distinguindo a silhueta do rapaz. — O que houve?

— Meu controle está com defeito. Poderia abrir o portão, por gentileza?

— Ah, sim. É pra já. Mas... o que houve com o seu controle?

"Eu tenho cara de técnico pra saber?" — pensou, irritadiço.

— Não faço ideia, só não está funcionando.

— Não seriam as pilhas?

— Eu já as troquei, não é.

— Se quiser, deixe-o comigo que dou uma olhada.

Sasuke sentiu a veia na sua fronte latejar.

"Que velho sem noção..."

— Eu deixo com o senhor pela manhã — respondeu. — Por enquanto, só preciso que abra o portão. Seria possível? Estou ficando ensopado — ele justificou-se, sentindo a irritação adensar. E, com intuito de não dar margens para mais conversas, deu as costas ao homem e retornou ao veículo.

— Ah, sou ka... — o homem concordou, coçando a cabeça e voltando-a para dentro da guarita, um tanto chateado com a grosseria do morador. — Mas que rapaz mais mal-humorado. Esses jovens de hoje são tão impacientes! Depois os velhos que são os ranzinzas... — de repente, o senhor parou, amparando o queixo com uma das mãos, em uma pose pensativa. — Espere um minuto... Por que será que o Sasuke-kun está chegando tão tarde assim? Isso não é comum vindo dele que é tão pontual... Será que estaria em um encontro? Está muito bem arrumado... — coçou o queixo e só despertou dos seus devaneios com o barulho repentino de buzina. — Oh! Esqueci o portão! — exclamou para si mesmo, apertando o botão de comando no painel de controle, que fizera a grade deslizar.

Dentro do carro, Sasuke tentava conter o nervosismo. Havia perdido o restante da paciência e optara por buzinar de uma vez, já que o porteiro enrolava para abrir o maldito portão. Deu graças aos céus quando finalmente passou pela entrada e pode seguir para garagem destinada ao seu apartamento. Depois de descer, enquanto batia os pingos que molharam seu blazer, resmungava da falta de profissionalismo do homem.

— Deveriam contratar alguém mais treinado e não esse velho fofoqueiro... Ah! Mas eu vou formalizar uma reclamação junto ao síndico, isso eu vou.

Porém, assim que Sasuke entrou em seu lar, a irritação se amenizou dando lugar aquele outro sentimento que o assolara desde o momento que deixara o Hospital do Câncer: ver seus pequenos. Retirou o blazer úmido e o deixou sobre as costas do sofá, indo direto para o quarto das crianças. Ascendeu a luz ao entrar e notou as três camas ocupadas. Enfim, respirou aliviado.

Aproximou-se do mais velho, que dormia na cama de cima e retirou o fone que zumbia em seus ouvidos, aproveitando o contato para afagar os cabelos lisos do filho. Yoru e ele não tinham uma boa relação, o menino fora concebido em um momento turbulento da sua vida, aos quinze anos, obrigando-o a amadurecer de uma hora para outra. Por isso, pegava no pé dele de forma realmente irritante. Não queria ver o filho repetindo os mesmos erros que ele, o pai, cometera no passado e, por esse motivo, viviam em desavença. Enquanto Naruto, que costumava passar a mão na cabeça dele, era vangloriado como um 'deus'. Todavia, por mais que vivessem em atrito, Sasuke o amava e tudo que fazia era pensando no bem e futuro dele, mesmo que o adolescente não compreendesse dessa forma.

"Um dia ele vai perceber...", pensou consigo, abaixando-se até Bara na cama abaixo e sussurrando, após passar a mão na testa dela e retirar-lhe os fios loiros do rosto:

— Te amo, princesinha.

— Também te amo, papai. — ouviu a resposta em uma voz manhosa e sonolenta, que o fez sorrir.

— Não deveria estar dormindo?

— Acordei com um barulho de "bip-bip" lá fora. — ela respondeu preguiçosa, não percebendo a alteração na feição do pai ao lembrá-lo que teve de buzinar. — Mas eu estava meio acordada, não consegui dormir direito sem o beijo de boa noite do meu rei.

O moreno aumentou o sorriu.

— Por isso que vim te dar o beijo de boa noite, Hime-sama. — ele apertou o narizinho dela. — Mas é melhor a senhorita fechar esses olhinhos de cristais e se embrenhar no mundo dos sonhos assim que eu sair, porque se não, não irá recuperar as energias necessárias pra acordar bem para as aventuras de amanhã, não é?

— Verdade, Ouji-sama! — ela fechou os olhos, fazendo um pequeno bico com os lábios, na espera do beijo do pai.

Copiando o bico da filha, Sasuke depositou um beijo nos lábios dela e, após aconchegá-la melhor no edredom, desejou em um sussurro.

— Tenha bons sonhos, hime-sama.

— Obrigada, majestade. Você também.

Antes de sair do quarto, Sasuke afagou os cabelos rebeldes do gêmeo menino, que dormia profundamente, todo espalhado na cama abaixo de Bara e então saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

...

No caminho para o seu quarto, pensava em como contar a Naruto o que Karin havia lhe proposto. Ainda estava chateado com ele e sentia a face dolorida do soco que levara pela manhã. Adentrou o cômodo, ascendeu a meia luz no interruptor ao lado da porta e viu o loiro espalhado na cama, idêntico ao gêmeo menino, deitado de bruços, descoberto e roncando alto. Fechou a porta atrás de si, sempre do seu jeito metódico. Depois disso, despiu-se do traje que usara para o jantar, voltando a pendurá-lo em cabides e guardando-o no armário, para só então, apanhar sua toalha, a roupa de dormir e ir para o banheiro.

Algum tempo depois, o moreno fitava a janela respingada da garoa que voltava cair. O silêncio do quarto era irrompido apenas pelo o ressonar alto do marido. Suspirou e fechou o computador que havia aberto para consultar o e-mail. Levantou-se com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do calção branco que vestira e parou perto da cama, admirando o loiro que dormia de boca aberta, sem camisa e a calça do pijama um pouco abaixada, mostrando a curva das costas e parte do bumbum.

Sasuke agachou-se até se acomodar sentado e de pernas cruzadas no carpete. Apoiou os braços sobre a cama e continuou contemplando o rosto do marido. Estava sem sono. Estendeu a mão até a testa dele e tentando não tocá-lo, correu os dedos apenas no ar, sobre o rosto, como se redesenhasse os traços que já conhecia perfeitamente bem. Então parou, recolheu a mão em punho e afundou o rosto entre os braços, tentando controlar aquele calor que o invadia, fazendo seu estômago revirar. Olhá-lo demais o excitava. Mas seria incoerente da sua parte acordá-lo para fazerem sexo se estavam brigados. Preferiu continuar lutando contra as reações do seu corpo e acabou ficando ali, sendo invadido por lembranças boas, — uma em especial —, a primeira noite que fizeram amor...

...

Naruto mantinha seus olhos claros e estatelados, fixos em Sasuke. O mais velho estava de joelho diante da mesinha do telefone, segurando o aparelho no ouvido. Do lado de fora caía uma chuva torrencial e fria que embaçava as janelas da casa.

Ao observar a curiosidade estampada na face do loiro, Sasuke apertou o comando de viva-voz no aparelho e devolveu o fone ao gancho. Enquanto assentia e resmungava afirmativamente para a voz entoada em ruído eletrônico no aparelho.

_— Ficamos presos em Shibuya por causa da chuva forte. A avenida está intransitável. Iruka achou melhor dormirmos em um hotel que encontramos na estrada. Ou seja, só voltaremos a viajar amanhã pela manhã. Talvez, cheguemos em casa no horário do almoço. Não se preocupem conosco e durmam bem._

O último resmungo afirmativo de Sasuke se fez e antes que Kakashi desligasse, os dois garotos ouviram a voz do outro pai.

_— Sasuke, é o Iruka. A energia está oscilando. Caso falte luz, tem lamparinas na dispensa da cozinha, no armário dos fundos. Dêem um jeito de se manterem aquecidos, entenderam? Vocês já jantaram?_

_ — Yare, Yare, Iruka... Eles já não são crianças, vão saber se cuidar._

_— Você é muito despreocupado, Kakashi. É claro que eles são crianças! _

_— Oyasumi, rapazes. Aproveitem a noite fria e chuvosa e durmam bem. Vamos desligar porque estamos usando o telefone fixo do hotel... Ja! _

_— Se cuidem!_ — gritou Iruka antes do tom de ligação encerrada se propagar pelo ambiente.

Sasuke apertou o botão, desligando o aparelho, e um silêncio incômodo se instaurou de repente, o qual só foi interrompido pelo alto estampido de um trovão que bramiu nos céus, fazendo ambos se sobressaltarem.

— Eu vou buscar as lamparinas — Naruto propôs, já dando as costas ao irmão e saindo da sala.

O coração do loiro batia forte no peito. Atravessou a cozinha rapidamente com o rosto em chamas. Fazia dois meses que Sasuke havia voltado para casa e que os dois haviam firmado um relacionamento. Contudo, ainda não tinham tido a coragem de contarem aos seus tutores, por isso, estavam namorando escondido. Apesar de Sasuke desconfiar que Kakashi já soubesse de algo, diferente de Iruka — que era mais distraído —, o tutor de Sasuke era um homem perspicaz e de inteligência aguçada.

Mas não fora esse detalhe que havia despertado seu nervosismo, e sim, o fato de que seria a primeira vez que ficariam sozinhos em casa... como namorados. E aquela constatação fizera Naruto lembrar-se do quanto vinha ansiando, há algum tempo, perder sua virgindade com o moreno. Ao pensar nisso, seu coração antecipou-se mais nas batidas frenéticas, além do calor fumegante que aquecia seu rosto, provavelmente, tingindo-o de um rubro intenso.

Ao contrário de Sasuke, que mesmo tendo uma pequena diferença de idade já tinha alguma experiência sexual, Naruto só sabia sobre sexo baseado na masturbação, que, aliás, compartilharam juntos algumas vezes; fora o ponto máximo que conseguiram chegar estando debaixo do mesmo teto que os pais. Porém, sempre conversaram sobre o assunto, Sasuke que era o mais resguardado e controlado dos dois, foi quem impôs as condições.

"Isso não é algo que devemos fazer de forma afoita ou de qualquer jeito. Faremos quando tivermos uma oportunidade de estarmos sozinhos..."

"Mas quando será isso, 'ttebayo?", perguntou o loiro impaciente e frustrado.

"Kakashi e Iruka sempre viajam de férias; mesmo que seja uma única semana. Será o momento ideal."

"Mas isso será apenas no final do ano, Sasuke!"

"Vai ter que aguentar até lá, Naruto. Eu não gosto de me sentir acuado ou em risco. Esse definitivamente não é um fator que me instiga, então, está fora de cogitação fazer sexo nos arriscando a sermos flagrados."

"Mas podíamos fazer em outro lugar.", ele ainda insistira, resmungando em um bico.

"E onde você sugere? No meio do mato? Não temos idade pra frequentarmos um motel, dobe!"

Naruto aumentou o bico, nitidamente emburrado. O que foi notado pelo adolescente moreno, que tentou amenizar a situação.

"Pense assim: se surgir uma oportunidade antes, faremos. Eu prometo."

Novamente, o trovão cortou nos céus e as luzes da dispensa piscaram, fazendo Naruto retornar a realidade e apanhar as lamparinas. Desajeitado, juntou duas no peito e subiu as escadas rapidamente. A oportunidade surgira quatro meses antes do esperado. Porém, era uma situação inesperada para ambos. Kakashi e Iruka saíram pela manhã, informando que tinham um congresso para participarem na cidade vizinha, mas que estariam de volta antes do jantar. Sasuke fora para sua aula de idiomas do sábado e ele, para o treino de futebol. Por isso, nem pensaram que aquele seria "o dia".

Entretanto, os pais estavam demorando a chegar e, depois do telefonema, descobriram que eles não voltariam àquela noite. O nervosismo de Naruto era tanto que ele sentiu o estômago se contrair ao chegar à cozinha e se deparar com o namorado terminando de lavar as louças do jantar. Sasuke vestia o short branco e uma camisa azul. Ao contrário dele, que já estava de pijama.

_ "Será que ele não se lembra mais do nosso acordo?",_ o loiro se inquiriu em pensamento, colocando as lamparinas que já estavam carregadas de querosene sobre a mesa. Aqueles eram artigos ornamentais que Iruka havia adquirido em uma das viagens de férias, e era bem mais prático que as velas.

— Parece que a energia vai acabar mesmo, melhor ascender logo — Sasuke pediu.

— Tá com medo do escuro, Teme? — o loiro não conseguiu evitar o deboche, tentando assim, quebrar aquela estranha tensão.

— Vê se sou eu o usuratonkachi...

— Seu... — Naruto abriu a boca para reclamar, mas sua reclamação foi engolida quando novamente o som de um estrondoso relâmpago cortou os céus fazendo a luz tremular algumas vezes e então, apagar-se de vez, engolindo tudo em uma densa escuridão.

— Sasuke? Cadê você?

Um novo trovão iluminou as janelas e o moreno viu o loiro com as mãos no ar, procurando-o. Sasuke suspirou e, aproveitando-se da claridade momentâneas dos relâmpagos, foi até a gaveta do armário e apanhou a caixa com fósforos; voltou para a mesa e ascendeu as lamparinas, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu Naruto agarrá-lo com força por trás.

— O que é isso? Me solta, usuratonkachi!

— E- eu vou te proteger!

— Só se for de você mesmo! — ele desprendeu as mãos do loiro em volta do seu corpo e as empurrou, apanhando uma das lamparinas na mesa e direcionando-a para ele. — Pegue. Vamos conferir se todas as janelas e portas estão fechadas, depois vamos para o quarto. Sem energia o aquecedor foi desligado, esqueceu? Não vai demorar pra essa casa virar um gelo...

Naruto viu Sasuke passar por ele e contorceu os lábios no seu habitual bico de emburrado. Ele era bem mais mandão que os dois pais juntos em determinados momentos. Porém, percebeu que sua ansiedade fora trocada por uma irritação. Era óbvio que o namorado havia se esquecido da promessa. Inspirou fundo e fez o que fora pedido. Ao concluírem, os dois se encontraram no corredor que levavam aos quartos. Novamente aquele ardor no estômago atormentou o mais novo, ao perceber Sasuke estancar e fixar os olhos escuros nos seus.

— O- o- o que foi? — gaguejou a pergunta.

— Melhor dormirmos juntos.

Aquela afirmação fez Naruto parar de respirar por um instante.

— Vai ficar muito frio aqui dentro... — Sasuke prosseguiu tranquilamente. — Vamos dormir no seu quarto, já que tem o futon de casal no chão, a minha cama é de solteiro, não vamos ficar a vontade.

— Ha- hai... — Naruto assentiu, com o rosto ruborizado que não deveria estar tão evidente devido a pouca luminosidade das lamparinas.

— Certo. Vou escovar os dentes e pegar meu travesseiro. Te encontro lá.

Assim que Sasuke entrou no quarto dele, Naruto avançou pelo corredor. "Ele não se esqueceu! Não esqueceu!", comemorava em pensamento e quase tropeçou ao fazer uma parada brusca na frente da porta do seu quarto. Lembrara que tinha algo preparado para aquele dia. Adentrou rapidamente o cômodo, juntou as roupas do chão e recolocou-as dentro do armário, tentando ajeitar um pouco a bagunça em meio a pouca claridade. Em seguida, abriu a última gaveta da sua cômoda, a de cosméticos, e buscou no fundo dela, escondido em uma caixa de colônia, a cartela com três camisinhas e o lubrificante que havia "surrupiado" das coisas dos pais.

— Será que ele vai querer usar isso...? — se perguntou, quando ouviu a porta de correr se abrindo.

— Quem usar o quê? — Sasuke inquiriu, fechando a porta, retirando as pantufas e deixando-as no canto da parede. Em seguida, jogou o travesseiro e o edredom que trouxera sobre o futon.

Naruto havia se paralisado, apertando as camisinhas na mão. Então, criando alguma coragem, virou-se para o moreno e ergueu o preservativo, sem ter coragem de vocalizar sua dúvida de forma clara, acreditando que seu gesto dissesse por si.

Sasuke aproximou-se dele com a lamparina e ergueu a luz na altura do rosto do loiro. Percebeu os preservativos, em seguida, espiou dentro da gaveta vendo aquele tubo diferente, o qual apanhou.

— Onde conseguiu isso? — o moreno quis saber, arregalando os olhos ao ler a inscrição no rótulo e perceber do que se tratava. — Não me diga que mexeu nas coisas do Kakashi e do Iruka?

O rosto de Naruto se pigmentou completamente e ele coçou a bochecha com o indicador, desviando seus olhos do ar investigativo de Sasuke.

— É... na verdade... bem, é que...

— Eu já entendi. — Sasuke cortou a gagueira do outro e soltou um suspiro. — Dobe, você acha mesmo que eles não vão sentir falta?

— Já faz tempo que eu peguei isso. Se eles ainda não perceberam, não vão perceber mais!

— Mas isso deve ser do estoque, eles não perceberam porque não precisaram ainda!

— Vou devolver no lugar depois, 'ttebayo!

— Vai devolver o tubo aberto?

Sem saber mais o que argumentar, Naruto ficou em silêncio.

— Está bem, vou devolvê-lo no lugar agora mesmo... — o loiro concluiu, segurando o tubo e abaixando os ombros, acreditando que Sasuke estava criando empecilhos para não fazerem aquela noite. — Pelo jeito, a gente não vai mesmo precisar...

— Espere. — Sasuke o deteve, puxando o tubo de volta para si. — Pensaremos em como comprar outro e repô-lo no lugar depois.

Depois de dizer aquilo, o moreno olhou para as camisinhas.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma doença transmissível, apesar de não ter usado camisinha algumas vezes. Mas o Iruka me obrigou a fazer vários exames quando voltei pra casa, inclusive de sangue, quer que eu te mostre os resultados?

O rosto de Naruto fumegou.

— Eu só estou seguindo as regras que nos ensinam na escola! — se defendeu.

— Virgenzinho... — o mais velho balbuciou em deboche, dando um sorriso de lado, fazendo Naruto ficar ainda mais irritado e apanhá-lo pela gola da camisa.

— Temeee!

O sorriso no rosto do moreno aumentou. Era divertido irritar o namorado. Porém, percebeu que estava sendo um pouco perverso, já que os olhos azuis claros, iluminados pela luz amarelada da lamparina, brilhavam lacrimejados. Sasuke resolveu dar trégua, deixou a lamparina sobre a cômoda e, com a mão livre, retirou as de Naruto da sua camisa.

— Não fique tão nervoso. — ele pegou os pacotes da mão dele e devolveu-os à gaveta, fechando-a em seguida. — Você está certo em querer usar preservativo. Essa é a atitude correta. Mas, vamos tentar sem camisinha hoje... — ele disse, dando as costas para o loiro e sentando-se no futon, após deixar o tubo de lubrificante do lado e retirar a camisa por cima da cabeça. — Sexo anal não deve ser nada fácil de fazer, melhor não tornarmos as coisas mais complicadas...

Naruto estremeceu ao ouvir Sasuke falar daquele jeito. Ele parecia tão seguro, usava até o termo correto e adulto. Sentiu-se ainda mais nervoso, principalmente, ao vê-lo se despindo, tendo finalmente a confirmação de que iriam mesmo fazer sexo naquela noite.

Os trovões voltaram a iluminar as vidraças da janela e, apesar da temperatura estar caindo, o loiro sentia um calor queimando-lhe a face devido ao nervosismo e a excitação.

Ajoelhou-se e aproximou-se do moreno no futon, retirou a camisa do pijama e ficou diante dele. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, contemplando um ao outro em uma admiração muda. Ouviam apenas o barulho da chuva trepidando do lado de fora, o ressonar cadenciado de suas respirações e os olhares sérios.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a erguer a mão na direção de Naruto e tocar o rosto dele fazendo uma carícia leve, segundos depois seu gesto foi repetido pelo loiro. Quando as mãos de ambos ganharam as nucas, eles forçaram a aproximação de seus rostos e aquele frio no estômago, provocado como se fosse a sensação do primeiro beijo, apossava-se dos dois da mesma forma intensa. O fato de serem do mesmo sexo tornava o sentimento deles algo diferente e, por isso, aquele sentimento de estarem infringindo as regras e fazendo algo errado em nome do que sentiam, acrescentava na adrenalina.

Os lábios se encontraram e se grudaram em um beijo quase que sufocante; as bocas se sobrepuseram e se engoliram com uma fome insana. Sasuke apertou o queixo de Naruto e forçou-o a abrir a boca para introduzir a língua de forma maliciosa, Naruto não só a recebeu como a sugou. O loiro sentiu que havia algo diferente. Aquilo não estava nem perto dos beijos que já haviam trocado: era mais sensual terem as línguas se tocando molhadas daquele jeito. Sentiu a virilha arder. As unhas de Sasuke desceram por seu peito, arranhando um dos mamilos. Não satisfeito, o moreno ainda segurou e torceu um dos pequenos bicos eriçados.

Naruto abriu a boca para ofegar e um fio de saliva escapou. Aquele toque fez seu corpo se ascender. O calor descontrolava suas ações. Não tinha certeza se Sasuke queria provar que sabia mais do que ele, todavia, o namorado estava conseguindo desestabilizá-lo e enlouquecê-lo. Foi empurrado para o futon e deitou-se, mas segurou firme na cintura do namorado, trazendo-o junto consigo, mantendo seus corpos pressionados. A boca do moreno largou a de Naruto e ele desceu a língua umedecida pelo pescoço, a enfiou dentro da orelha e sugou o lóbulo; enquanto Naruto se contorcia tentando segurar os gemidos.

Sasuke sussurrou algo obsceno no ouvido de Naruto e friccionou o joelho entre as pernas dele. Naruto apenas gaguejou, não conseguindo palavras certas para demonstrar o que sentira e Sasuke se envaideceu mais por ser ele o responsável por aquele desequilibro do loiro. Sem se importar com a resposta, desceu a língua pela lateral do pescoço de Naruto e mordiscou o ombro, então desceu para o tórax, prendeu a pele do peito dele entre os dentes e a puxou.

Naruto soltou um chiado entre os dentes trincados ao mesmo instante que os relâmpagos se propagaram do lado de fora. Não teve tempo de se recuperar daquela mordida e logo sentiu seu mamilo esquerdo ser chupado e mordiscado, enquanto que com a outra mão, Sasuke estimulava o outro mamilo. Nunca pensara que aquela parte de seu corpo fosse tão sensível ao ponto de provocar toda aquela excitação.

O loiro também queria fazer algo; estava passivo demais... Queria dar prazer ao namorado da mesma forma que ele fazia consigo...

...

— Gomen? — Naruto pediu, quando terminaram.

— Não se desculpe, dobe.

— Quer que eu faça algo?

O moreno suspirou. O peito ainda subindo e descendo. A dor era intensa, mas a sensação que experimentara, fazia valer à pena.

— Só puxe o edredom e deite-se. Vai passar logo. Está ficando frio com seu corpo afastado do meu...

— Ah, certo! — Naruto assentiu, apanhando o edredom e cobrindo o corpo dos dois. Abraçou-se a Sasuke e gostou daquela sensação de estar abraçado ao corpo dele nu. — Quero estar assim com você pra sempre, Sasuke.

— Todo o sempre? — o outro perguntou, sentindo os olhos já fechando devido a exaustão. — Soou como votos de casamento.

— Mas um dia a gente vai se casar, eu prometo. — Naruto garantiu.

Sasuke riu, sentindo-o se aconchegar ainda mais ao seu corpo. Estava sem forças para contradizer aquela idiotice, por isso, deixou-se apenas sucumbir pela sonolência que chegava com força devido ao cansaço, enquanto o som da chuva que caía mais mansamente do lado de fora, embalava seus sonhos futuros.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi entrou no quarto e ficou observando os dois adormecidos embaixo do mesmo futon.

— Os encontrou, Kakashi?

— Sim... — respondeu e, antes que o marido entrasse, ele empurrou o tubo de creme lubrificante e as roupas pra debaixo dos cobertores. — Estão aqui no quarto do Naruto.

Sasuke abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz do adulto e fez menção de se levantar quando o gesto do pai pedindo silêncio, o fez ficar parado no mesmo lugar.

— Continue fingindo estar dormindo. — Kakashi sussurrou.

Sasuke concordou e voltou a fechar os olhos. Logo, Iruka apareceu.

— Ah, então eles estão aqui.

— Sim.

— Dormiram juntos?

— Deve ter faltado energia, essa foi a melhor maneira de se protegerem do frio sem o aquecedor.

— Verdade — Iruka concordou, sorrindo. — Deveria faltar energia mais vezes, não acha? Assim, nem parece que os dois vivem em pé de guerra.

— Com certeza. — Kakashi concordou, envolvendo os ombros do marido com um dos seus braços, guiando-o para a porta. — Melhor deixá-los dormirem mais um pouco. Vamos preparar o café.

— Certo.

Sasuke, que já estava suando de nervoso, sentiu Naruto ao seu lado se remexer e esfregar os olhos, incomodado, provavelmente, com o calor que fazia durante a manhã.

— Ah, tá muito quente aqui, 'ttebayo! — ele ergueu-se de repente e ainda esfregando os olhos, sentou-se no futon e empurrou os cobertores para longe, revelando seu corpo e de Sasuke nus. — Será que o aquecedor voltou a funcionar?

Quando Naruto finalmente se localizou no espaço e no tempo. Notou, o quanto estava encrencado, principalmente, ao se deparar com o ar de fúria do pai adotivo, o suspirar desolado de Kakashi, além da feição contrariada de Sasuke. Riu sem graça.

— Você não tem mesmo jeito, seu usuratonkachi...

...

Sasuke despertou ao ouvir o tocar da campainha. Olhou para o lado e percebeu-se sozinho na cama. Não se lembrava de ter se deitado, então, deduziu que só poderia ter sido o marido. Saiu do quarto após olhar as horas no relógio da cabeceira. Karin havia lhe dado a manhã de folga por tê-lo prendido até tarde da noite. Mesmo assim, sentia-se incomodado com aquele tipo de regalia. Se não estivesse mesmo cansado e se não precisasse conversar com Naruto sobre aquele problema, com certeza, não teria aceitado.

Na cozinha, Naruto preparava o café. Estava surpreso ao receber a visita da sua avó. Na verdade, conhecera a médica no orfanato no qual vivera quando criança. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que quis adotá-lo, mas a avaliação do assistente social constatou que ela não tinha estabilidade psicológica para cuidar de uma criança. A mulher tinha um histórico de tratamento contra dependência alcoólica, além de não ter marido, ter vício em jogos e ser de idade avançada.

Foi depois que teve a notícia de que não poderia ser adotado pela doutora Senju, que Naruto decidiu fugir e viver nas ruas, onde encontrou Iruka. O homem quis legalizar sua adoção, por isso, teve que retornar para o orfanato no qual ficou por pouco tempo, até a documentação ficar pronta. Nesse período, reencontrou a mulher que nunca parou de procurar por ele no lar de adoção. Porém, ela ficara enfurecida quando descobriu que um homossexual pudera adotá-lo e ela não.

Mesmo assim, Tsunade continuou mantendo o contato. Quando descobriu sobre o envolvimento dele e de Sasuke, ela foi totalmente contra e, muitas vezes, jogou na cara do pai adotivo de Naruto que a culpa era do 'mau exemplo que ele dava'.

— Faz tempo que não vem me ver, baa-chan. — Naruto serviu duas xícaras com café e entregou uma para a avó de consideração. — Como anda o tratamento?

— Bem. — ela garantiu, sorrindo abertamente e apanhando a alça da xícara, elevando-a até a boca e bebericando o líquido. — Do jeito que eu gosto: forte e com pouco açúcar. Vai ser ótimo para espantar o sono depois da noite de plantão.

— Deveria vir depois de descansada.

— É que eu precisava falar com você sobre algo que me incomodou muito a noite inteira.

— Não me diga que é mais um daqueles seus pressentimentos bobos, baa-chan? — ele recostou-se a pia, soprando a fumaça que exalava da sua caneca de café.

A médica recolocou a porcelana na mesa e fixou firmemente seus olhos castanhos nos azuis diante de si, perguntando em seguida:

— Naruto, você sabia que o Sasuke tem mais uma filha?

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Beta-Reader:**

Bem, desculpem por me intrometer aqui em um espaço que é reservado para as notas da autora, mas, como beta-reader da Andie, eu não poderia deixar de manifestar e expressar o meu descontentamento por um review que ela recebeu e que, devo ressaltar, foi feito ou por inveja ou por... infantilidade mesmo.

Em _minha_ opinião, a leitora em questão fez um comentário deprimente, sem classe, desnecessário e covarde. Certamente, essa leitora estava muito vidrada lendo A Crise dos Sete, e ficou transtornada ao ponto de se dar ao trabalho de escrever um comentário revoltado e de péssimo linguajar, por descobrir que o casal principal tinha o Naruto como seme e não como uke.

Então, vamos lá:

Existe uma coisa muito legal, mas que pouquíssimas pessoas lêem ao abrir uma fanfic: cabeçalho. No cabeçalho você encontra os alertas e todos os avisos pertinentes a história que vai ler. Verificar esse cabeçalho todas as vezes que começa a ler uma fanfic e, principalmente, quando entra em um novo capítulo é muito importante porque, algumas vezes, as classificações mudam, os casais também, assim como o autor se utiliza desse espaço pra deixar mais recadinhos legais pra você não quebrar a cara quando estiver lendo.

Outra coisa que eu acho sensacional é que essa pessoa "inteligente pra caramba" é capaz de não saber distinguir que: SASUNARU E NARUSASU NÃO SÃO A MESMA COISA.

É bem parecido, criança, mas não é a mesma coisa.

O nomezinho que vem na frente define quem é o seme, o nomezinho que vem depois, é o nosso querido uke.

E existe também o casal flex! Portanto, se você ler SasuNaruSasu, é porque ambos se comem, o que é verdadeiramente lindo, pois é o que geralmente acontece entre um casal gay, no mundo real.

Resumo: Tem um aviso no início da fic deixando ao conhecimento de todos que a história é NARUSASU.

Não leu?

Culpe a você mesma.

Então, creio que tenho que falar também sobre a caracterização dos personagens.

Caso a menina do review degradante não saiba, além do titio Kishimoto, ninguém consegue fazer os personagens idênticos. E desculpa de novo, menina disléxica que deixou a review, mas essa é uma fic UA.

Eu poderia passar várias páginas falando sobre a influência do Universo Alternativo na caracterização dos personagens, mas é chato e… tão óbvio que vou me limitar a aconselhar que não leia fanfic alguma se não quer ver os personagens descaracterizados, porque, cara, em fanfic, só tem isso, principalmente em SasuNaru.

Sim, SasuNaru.

Eu já li muitos lixinhos na internet no fandom nacional, os quais os leitores acham fantásticos, e já li muitas fics fantásticas que os leitores não dão valor. Esses fantásticos lixinhos, tirando os lemons, não encontro conteúdo algum e, sinceramente, me fazem sentir vergonha pela autora que escreveu.

E isso em SasuNaru.

Sintetizando: leitura intragável nós encontramos em toda a parte. O que diferencia é o naipe de quem escreve.

E desculpa, coleguinha, mas eu sou uma escritora e leitora que admira demais o Naruto que a Andréia desenvolve, porque ele é muito parecido com o original, parecido até demais. E não, ele não é idiota, porque no anime/mangá ele não é. Em UA ele pode não ficar idêntico porque não é a intenção da autora deixá-lo assim, afinal, ela não está tratando de Konoha e seus ninjas; ela está lidando com o psicológico do personagem influenciado por um mundo real e por experiências completamente divergentes ao que se passa no anime/mangá. É impossível não ter OOC, mas, a Andréia sempre deixa perceptível as nuances mais marcantes da personalidade do Naruto, bem como as dos outros personagens.

Eu também sou fanática pelo Sasuke de seme. Na verdade, a minha tara não é nem tanto o Sasuke de seme, mas o Naruto de uke, não importa com quem, mas quando vou ler, procuro por fics aonde venha dizendo que a história tem o Naruto de passivo. SasuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaru.

É uma questão de gosto, mas nem por isso deixo de admirar pessoas que conseguem me fazer gostar do Naruto de seme. As autoras que eu gosto e leio sabem quem são e elas são muito boas em escrever o Naruto como seme sem quebrar a personalidade do Sasuke, ou a do próprio Naruto.

Então, se você não tolera a formação do casal, não abra fics que os desenvolva.

Não ofenda o trabalho de uma autora que você não conhece.

Leia o cabeçalho; ele não está lá só pra enfeitar, não.

Foi um erro seu, menina desorientada, e não da autora.

E, se você não sabe, fanatismo é um problema sério.

O Sasuke Pride que você tão fervorosamente clamou em seu review, moça, dentro desse contexto aqui é gay e é o passivo sexualmente. Nem por isso perdeu os traços fortes da personalidade que fazem dele um Uchiha. Dentro da história, se a tivesse lido na integra, menina, veria que toda a característica masculina e orgulhosa do Sasuke foi preservada, bem como o carisma e jovialidade do Naruto.

E você acha mesmo que o orgulho do Sasuke se resume a isso: a ser um seme pride? Acha que quem é passivo é inferior ao ativo? Acha que é uma desgraça um Uchiha ser passivo?

Sinto muito informar, mas o anime/mangá não trata disso e o orgulho Uchiha está bem longe de estar ligado a algo sexual.

E não importa aonde a autora vê o anime. Se ela quiser fazer o Sasuke de uke, o canal citado não tem nada a ver com isso. Se existem fics ruins que deterioram a personalidade do Sasuke sendo uke, só lamento por você ter topado com elas, em vez de ter cruzado com as autoras boas. Pare de se fundamentar em pré-julgamentos sem coerência alguma.

Crie mentalidade e não propague atitudes e pensamentos boçais.

Outra informação valiosíssima pra ti, caso não tenha percebido durante os mais de dez anos de Naruto na mídia: o anime/mangá NÃO É **YAOI**, por isso, não estabeleça padrões que não existem.

Sasuke não é seme de ninguém, Naruto não é uke de ninguém.

Todas as autoras(es) do fandom de Naruto se baseiam em seus próprios anseios e expectativas, criam universos e situações que não existem, usam da imaginação para escrever o que lhes agrada. Elas(es) não estão escrevendo pra agradar você.

Agradar o leitor é somente uma consequência.

No caso dessa fic em particular — e a qual você obviamente não leu o cabeçalho como qualquer ser pensante faria — é um presente e a intenção é agradar a pessoa presenteada que é fã de NaruSasu.

E, diga-se de passagem, a pessoa para quem essa fic foi feita está muito satisfeita com o presente dela.

Assim como os leitores que acompanham o trabalho da Andréia Kennen, seja aqui, ou no Nyah!Fanfiction.

É bem lamentável a sua postura, pois você só exibiu uma visão limitada e arrogante sobre o relacionamento entre dois rapazes.

E, claro, a sua falta de senso, ética, educação, etc.

Mesmo assim, aceite uns conselhos, menina: tente ser mais atenciosa e educada ao escrever um comentário. Verifique o cabeçalho e as notas deixadas pela autora antes de iniciar a leitura. Se não lhe agradar, é simples: feche a fic e procure outra que te faça sentir mais tesão.

Tem muita gente que curte o Naruto de seme e você, além de desrespeitar a autora, desrespeitou o público que lê e que também gosta — e muito — de NaruSasu.

Quero ressaltar que todas as minhas palavras, irônicas ou não, foram direcionadas somente à menina ignorante que achou que seria bonito agredir verbalmente uma autora muito querida dentro do fandom nacional.

Se alguém mais se sentir ofendido, lamento, não foi a minha intenção.

Blanxe

* * *

**As palavras da presenteada com a fic:**

Em resposta a dona Anônima do :

Boa tarde dona corajosa.

Baseada em que a senhora manda uma review repleta de impropérios (e cheia de erros gramaticais) sem nexo algum, na "Crise dos Sete"? Gostaria muito de saber o porque.

Primeiro erro: a fanfic está classificada como NARUSASU, e para seu governo, existe uma diferença ENORME entre NaruSasu e SasuNaru. E se não sabe, acredito que tenha disposição da internet para pesquisar, assim como teve para mandar essa review.

Segundo: Se você não gosta do casal, porque leu? Alguém te obrigou? Colocaram uma Magnum na sua testa para forçá-la ler algo que não lhe agrada? Creio que não. Pelo o que eu sei, o fandom é livre e o autor tem o direito de escrever estruturando a história como BEM QUISER. Também não existem regras que dizem quem é 'uke' e quem é 'seme' em uma fanfic. Isso também depende e é uma escolha EXCLUSIVA do autor.

Ao ofender a autora, você pelo menos pesquisou o perfil dela? Sabe qual é a formação dela? Tem a ciência de que insultou alguém que tem um nível superior ao seu? Claro que não. É mais fácil falar e sair correndo do que discutir abertamente. Fez isso porque sabe que a base dos seus fundamentos não é boa o suficiente para defender seu ponto de vista incoerente.

Um personagem tem suas características e sim, elas foram MUITO BEM PRESERVADAS na "Crise dos Sete". Você é uma super-intendente na série "Naruto"? Tem graduação e mestrado para isso? Participa da edição do mangá? Tem alguma especialização em roteiros? Bem, se nem ao menos você sabe escrever, duvido muito da sua capacidade de julgar um fandom.

Por que você acha que o Sasuke não pode ser passivo? Por um acaso está escrito na testa dele 'super-macho'? O autor declarou que ele jamais ficaria numa determinada posição sexual?

Também não.

Se todos podem utilizar a imaginação para construir as fanfics onde o Sasuke é o ativo, também podem fazê-lo passivo. Não só do Naruto, como do Itachi, do Suigetsu, de qualquer outro personagem. Porque é um FANDOM. Não existe um livro de regras dizendo qual personagem deve ficar com qual e como deve ser a relação de cada um. Em nenhuma série de anime/mangá.

E outra… qual é a relação de uma rede aberta de televisão com a escolha do fandom? Acredito que nada influencia. Assistir o animê na televião aberta, em canais fechados ou na internet não interfere na capacidade de compreensão da história. Porque falar mal do canal? Por um acaso, a dona corajosa acha ruim? Com quais fundamentos mesmo? Existem diferenças SIM, na dublagem, na edição e na censura. Agora se você é toda moralista e acha inviável assistir na tv aberta por culpa da qualidade, me desculpe mas existe MUITOS fansubs com erros. MUITOS. O fansub é feito para disponibilizar o anime para todos os fãs que acompanham a série, eles não são obrigados a saber de tudo e traduzir corretamente cada expressão, mas isso também não lhe dá o direito de tirar créditos de um canal, ou do estúdio de dublagem.

Ao que me parece, você não teve nem coragem de mandar a review com um perfil cadastrado. Por quê? Se tem tanta certeza assim do seu ponto de vista, se acha que você é superior a tudo e a todos, porque usou o "anônimo"?

A sua capacidade de contestação também é tão inferior que não conseguiu elaborar outros argumentos se não ofensas?

Sinceramente, querida anônima… Empenhe-se mais na construção de textos argumentativos e no uso da gramática. Por favor, contenha sua ansiedade e tente manter a decência quando quiser discutir algo. A questão não é o seu, o meu ou o ponto de vista da autora, e sim a maturidade com que tratamos de tal assunto.

Atenciosamente,

Outra autora de NaruSasu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota 1:** Tenho consciência de que a Tsunade é uma personagem super digna na história de Naruto, e na verdade, ela é pra mim, a única personagem feminina digna da história. Sei que tem muita gente compartilha da mesma opinião, por isso, estou alertando que aqui na Crise, para o bom desenvolvimento da história que se passa em uma realidade alternativa, a Gondaime interpretará uma "mãe" homofóbica. Fiquem avisados, sem pedras. :D

**Nota 2:** Agradecimentos especiais a Blan, por ter revisado o capítulo de última hora. Obrigada, Blan! T_T

**Nota 3:** Hoje, A Crise está fazendo um aninho de vida junto com a presenteada da fic e por isso, o capítulo é especial e um pouquinho maior.

Nee-chan, sei que você está corrida com exames da escola, não acho que eu tenha te ajudado muito com aquelas dúvidas de português, mas eu tentei. (preciso voltar a estudar e me atualizar T_T.). Mas, quero que saiba o quanto é especial e o quanto te desejo tudo de bom não só hoje, mas sempre. E também dizer que não consigo deixar de me sentir presenteada ao escrever A Crise pra você. :D

E Hoje, mais do que nos outros capítulos, o capítulo é em especial pra você. Mas permita-me também, compartilhar a fatia do seu bolo, com todos os 79 leitores que seguem a história no Nyah, e aos 14 que seguem pelo ffnet. São 93 pedaços... Espero que todos se sintam satisfeitos. ._.

Feliz aniversário! Agora, vamos degustar o bolo, digo, o capítulo!

* * *

**A Crise dos Sete**

**Capítulo 9**

**Revisado por Blanxe**

— Naruto, você sabia que o Sasuke tem uma filha?

O loiro perdeu a sensibilidade dos dedos e a caneca de porcelana escorregou, partindo-se em pequenos pedaços ao se impactar com o chão, espirrando o líquido negro por todo o piso branco e para as bases dos móveis claros da cozinha. A louça se quebrou quase ao mesmo tempo em que a gritaria do casal de gêmeos dizendo 'vovó' invadiu o ambiente. Tsunade não teve tempo de se preocupar com a reação do Naruto, pois sua atenção foi tomada subitamente pelos pequenos que praticamente pularam em seu colo.

— Trouxe presente, vovó?

— Ah, seus pequeninos interesseiros! — a mulher sorriu, abraçando um e depois o outro.

Yoru entrou na cozinha, segundos depois dos gêmeos, coçando a barriga por dentro da camisa do pijama.

— Oi, obaa-san.

— Você também está aqui, Haruno-chan?

O adolescente estreitou os olhos na direção da mulher. Odiava ser chamado daquele jeito. No entanto, deu de ombros, pois sabia que era uma provocação da avó. Afinal, nunca usara o sobrenome da mãe e sim o de solteiro do pai: "Uchiha", a pessoa a qual ela não fazia questão de esconder sua antipatia e, por isso, decidiu não dar margens para discussão, abrindo a boca em um grande bocejo e direcionando sua atenção ao padrasto.

― Ohayo, otou... Ai! — o garoto se deteve ao pisar em um dos cacos no chão. — O que aconteceu aqui?

Naruto despertou do transe e olhou o enteado com ar enfurecido, acabando por descarregar nele um pouco do que estava sentindo.

— Por que está descalço, Yoru? — Naruto gritou, transtornado. — Vá colocar a pantufas! Não está vendo que o chão está cheio de cacos?

O garoto ficou estagnado por um momento, tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali e qual seria o motivo do tom ríspido do padrasto. Não demorou a deduzir que a alteração dele tinha algo haver com a visita da médica que se dizia avó dele e dos irmãos. Mas, antes que pudesse levantar alguma questão, a mulher afastou os gêmeos e levantou-se.

— Vem cá, Yoru-chan. — ela o chamou. — Deixe-me ver se o corte foi profundo.

— Eu estou bem! — o garoto retrucou, querendo rejeitar a ajuda da possível causadora do tom aborrecido do padrasto. E, tentando provar que o ferimento não era nada grave, virou a planta do pé para cima e puxou o caco que havia adentrado a carne, fazendo o sangue escorrer pelo corte.

Hikari, ao ver a quantidade de sangue que saía do ferimento e escorria para o chão branco, se apavorou e começou a chorar.

— Sangue! Sangue! Nii-san!

Bara apenas tampou os ouvidos com ambas as mãos, para abafar o escândalo que o irmão fazia.

A cabeça do loiro girou. Estava tentando processar o que Tsunade acabara de lhe dizer e aquela balburdia não o deixava raciocinar direito. Iria abrir a boca para pedir por silêncio quando o marido surgiu na porta da cozinha com um ar endurecido e a expressão contraída em preocupação, o que fez seu estômago se retorcer.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Sasuke perguntou, mas não precisou de resposta, ao passear os olhos pelo ambiente pôde assimilar o que ocorrera; caminhou até o gêmeo, que gritava ao lado do pé que sangrava do mais velho, e o apanhou no colo, segurando-o apenas em um braço, enquanto que com a outra mão limpava o rosto dele, já banhado em lágrimas. — Pare com essa choradeira, meu filho. Seu irmão está bem, foi um corte pequeno.

— Ma- mas... sangue, papai. San- sangue! O- o- o nii-san... de- deve tá doe- doendo... — o garoto soluçava, sem saber ao certo se esfregava o rosto ou se apontava para o pé machucado do mais velho.

— Eu tô bem, Hi-chan — o adolescente garantiu, querendo tranquilizar o menor.

— Tem caixa de primeiro socorros nessa casa? — Tsunade perguntou, chamando atenção de Sasuke que, só então, pareceu perceber sua presença.

— Claro — Sasuke respondeu tranquilamente. — Está no banheiro, no armário do canto da pia. A chave está pendurada atrás da porta.

— Então vá, Yoru. — ela ordenou para o menino. — Vá buscar, aproveite para lavar o pé com bastante água e depois traga a caixa até a sala que eu vou fazer um curativo.

— Eu posso ser a '_fermeira_, baa-chan? — a menina, que estava do lado da avó, perguntou, puxando a barra da calça para ganhar atenção da mais velha.

— Claro, minha boneca. Você é uma menina que me dá orgulho. É tão corajosa.

— É que quando eu crescer vou ser médica de animais ou _biologra_. Não tenho medo de sangue que nem o Hi-chan.

— Eu não tenho medo! — o menino se defendeu, rapidamente.

— Tem sim, seu chorão! Deve até ter feito xixi nas calças.

— Baaaraaaa! — o menino esperneou no colo do pai e foi repreendido por ele.

— Não faz isso, Hikari!

— Daqui a pouco eu volto, Naruto. — a mulher falou, saindo após pegar a mão da loirinha e levá-la consigo.

— Eu quero ir também, otou-san. — o garotinho protestou, cessando de vez o choro. — Me põe no chão.

Sasuke colocou o filho no chão e o viu sair correndo atrás da avó e da irmã.

— Não corra, vai acabar caindo e se machucando também. — alertou, suspirando desolado, passando as mãos nas longas franjas para alinhá-las e voltando-se para Naruto, perguntou: — Mas qual foi o motivo dessa confusão tão cedo?

Sasuke não obteve resposta e, por um segundo, sentiu algo estranho comprimi-lo por dentro. Franziu o cenho. Naruto ostentava uma expressão vazia; os olhos azuis claros estavam fixos em si, mas pareciam enxergar além, perdidos em outro espaço, outro tempo... Aquilo era muito incomum. Aproximou-se com cuidado para não pisar nos cacos e se deteve diante dele, tentando decifrar aquela feição.

— Você está bem?

A pergunta despertou Naruto do transe momentâneo. Tentando se afastar da proximidade e do olhar investigativo do moreno, ele deu um passo para trás, elevou a mão na nuca e sorriu forçadamente.

— Eu derrubei a xícara de café e fiz merda, 'ttebayo! — bateu as mãos ao longo do corpo, suspirando em seguida. — Vou pegar algo ali fora para limpar essa bagunça. — deu a desculpa para evitar olhar nos olhos de Sasuke. — Melhor você ter cuidado pra não acabar com o pé igual ao do Yoru.

O loiro saiu pela porta lateral que dava na pequena área de serviço e ali conseguiu respirar, enquanto procurava organizar seus pensamentos. Não queria fazer, falar e nem pensar nada, antes de verificar aquilo que a mulher, que considerava como sua mãe, havia lhe dito e, principalmente, saber no que ela se embasara para levantar tal suspeita.

Dentro da cozinha, Sasuke teve certeza: havia acontecido algo de muito errado e tinha haver com a visita de Tsunade. Naruto só fugia do seu olhar, ficava mais atrapalhado do que normalmente era e falava aquele bendito 'ttebayo', quando estava muito nervoso ou escondendo alguma coisa. Eram dez anos juntos. Sete anos de casados. Era capaz de reconhecer até as mínimas alterações de comportamento dele, mesmo se estivesse a quilômetros de distância, mais ainda, aquele sorriso forçado. Olhou sobre o ombro e pôde ver, pela porta da cozinha aberta, a bagunça que se fazia na sala onde os gêmeos se encontravam em torno da 'avó' que cuidava do ferimento do seu filho mais velho.

Sabia exatamente como agir, bastava pressionar um pouco, fingindo-se indiferente que conseguiria descobrir. Pensando assim, desviou dos cacos no chão e foi até a pia, onde apanhou uma caneca no escorredor de louças e serviu-se de café, observando Naruto do lado de fora encher o balde com água na torneira do tanque.

— Então, ao que devemos a visita da Tsunade tão cedo? — perguntou, tentando mostrar-se casual.

Naruto fechou a torneira, cessando o barulho da água caindo no balde e, de repente, sentiu seu coração disparado, batendo daquele jeito tão desesperado que ficou com receio do barulho ser captado pelos ouvidos de Sasuke. Tentou se acalmar; não podia simplesmente responder a verdade. Manteve os olhos voltados para água cristalina que tremulava em ondas no recipiente de cor alaranjada, o pano de chão encardido submerso no fundo. Sasuke já estava desconfiado da visita da médica e, pelo que Naruto percebera, o marido havia notado sua reação forçada e agora estava lhe analisando para tentar descobrir o porquê da interpretação. E, se ele estava fazendo isso, era porque deduzira algo; e se estava deduzindo, era porque, talvez, tivesse mesmo algo a esconder. Não que o loiro suspeitasse da palavra da sua 'quase-mãe' — por mais que ela tivesse sido contra ao relacionamento deles no começo —, queria somente acreditar que havia algum equívoco naquela informação. Sasuke não podia ter uma filha sem que ele soubesse. Mas também não conseguia crer na hipótese da médica estar inventando algo daquele porte para transtorná-los: ela nunca inventara nada para tentar separá-los e não seria agora, depois de tanto tempo juntos, que ela começaria.

Por outro lado, como poderia duvidar de Sasuke? Do seu Sasuke? Da pessoa por quem sentia verdadeira obsessão?

"_Será que ele seria capaz de esconder algo dessa gravidade? E, além disso, quantos anos teria essa tal filha? Quando ela foi concebida? Quem é a mãe? E será que é mesmo filha dele?" _

— Naruto, eu te fiz uma pergunta! — O loiro sobressaltou ao ter seus pensamentos irrompidos daquela maneira . Seus olhos acabaram se encontrando com os olhos desconfiados de Sasuke. — O que a Tsunade veio fazer aqui tão cedo? ― o moreno foi mais direto.

— Não posso vir ver meus netos? — a resposta em forma de pergunta veio da própria médica que retornava para a cozinha secando as mãos em uma toalha pequena, dando a entender que já havia concluído o curativo em Yoru.

Sasuke engoliu a réplica "Que netos?" que se formulou imediatamente em sua cabeça, devido à raiva que sentira por sua conversa com o marido ter sido interrompida pela visitante. Mas não a vocalizou, pois sabia que a médica tinha a língua tão afiada quanto a sua, ou até mais, e com certeza retrucaria algo ferino como: "os mesmos que não são seus filhos legítimos". E para não ouvir aquilo que não queria ouvir, resguardou-se ao silêncio e ao ardor que consumiu seu âmago por ter que segurar aquela resposta.

Ao perceber o silêncio dos dois homens e, principalmente o olhar assustado do rapaz loiro, a médica conscientizou-se de que não deveria se intrometer na possível discussão que estava prestes a ocorrer. E a fim de deixá-los mais a vontade para resolver os problemas pessoais reservadamente, pensou em uma resposta que seria também uma solução para eles ficarem sozinhos para conversar.

— Eu vim pegar meus netos para passar o fim de semana comigo.

Os olhos do rapaz moreno se arregalaram em surpresa e ele se voltou para Naruto, buscando confirmar se ele já sabia de algo em relação àquela notícia, mas ao vê-lo retornar para cozinhar com o balde nas mãos e com o mesmo ar de espanto que o seu, soube que não.

— Nem pensar. — retrucou, prontamente. — Eles passaram as férias inteiras com os nossos pais. Agora que voltaram, queremos um fim de semana em família.

Tsunade inflou o peito, fazendo seus seios avantajados ficarem ainda maiores, adotou um ar de indignação e determinação, e argumentou:

— E a avó não tem direito de passar um fim de semana com os netos? Só os avôs? ― ela jogou a desculpa. ― Não aceito um 'não' como resposta, Sasuke. Além disso, eu quero levá-los para ver a mãe deles também. Essas crianças precisam passar um tempo na presença feminina. Senão, que tipo de mentalidade eles irão adquirir convivendo só com gays? Pais gays, avôs gays? Eles precisam interagir com adultos normais.

— Tsunade-baa-chan!

Apesar do grito repreensivo de Naruto, Sasuke não conseguiu suprir o turbilhão de revolta que se apossou de si ao escutar aquilo e avançou na mulher, segurando-a pela gola do jaleco que ela ainda vestia.

— Sua velha maldita... — resmungou entre dentes trincados. — Quem você está chamando de anormais?

― Não venha me dizer que dois homens se _comendo_ seja normal, Sasuke. ― ela falou, sem receios. ― Se fosse para existirem gays, as mulheres não existiriam. E se a mulher não existisse, quem daria a luz a vocês, seus ingratos?

As mãos de Sasuke se apertaram no tecido e ele só não fez uma besteira porque o marido se interpôs entre os dois afastando-os. Mas, Tsunade aproveitou-se do momento de ira do Uchiha e o provocou um pouco mais, motivando-o a agir por impulso.

— Está vendo, Naruto? Está vendo como ele me trata?

— Você entra na minha casa, me ofende, ofende a concepção da minha família e quer que eu fique quieto? – gritou o rapaz.

A discussão estava prestes a se tornar mais abrasiva quando o telefone da casa tocou e, segundos depois, Yoru adentrou o ambiente com o aparelho sem fio na mão.

— Naruto, telefone pra você.

— Agora não, Yoru. Diz que eu retorno mais tarde.

— É seu ex-chefe. Ele disse que é um caso de vida ou morte.

O loiro suspirou. Sabia que "os casos de vida ou morte" de Chouji não tinham nada de realmente arriscados, mas decidiu atendê-lo. Pegou o aparelho da mão do enteado, abafou o fone na camiseta e, antes de atender a ligação, pediu ao marido e a médica: — Dá pra pararem com essa merda? — ele olhou de um para o outro, recordando-se do sermão que levara do pai no dia anterior sobre não discutir dentro de casa. — É exatamente esse tipo de comportamento que devemos evitar expor na frente das crianças.

Os dois silenciaram, enquanto o loiro adentrara a sala para atender ao telefone. Sasuke decidiu ignorar a presença da médica, mesmo que em seu interior a ira inflamada quisesse fazê-lo reagir ao contrário. Nunca caíra nas provocações de Tsunade e concluiu que estava mesmo sob estresse para se deixar levar por aquela conversa tão ignorante. Assim, tentando ocupar sua mente com outra coisa, se pôs a limpar a sujeira que ainda estava no chão, remoendo o nervoso de todo o desaforo dito por ela. Naruto tinha razão: já bastava a briga que tiveram, agredindo um ao outro dentro da casa; não era saudável para os filhos ouvir mais aquele tipo de discussão. Sempre ignorara os homofóbicos como a mulher que se dizia sua sogra, e não era naquele momento delicado pelo qual estava passando que iria dar aquele gosto a ela. Tsunade, desde o princípio, deixara claro seu desgosto em relação ao casamento deles, por isso, era normal dela criar situações constrangedoras entre eles.

— Sasuke, eu não o entendo, sinceramente! — foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio, desabafando e voltando-se para ele com o olhar de indignação. — Por que está fazendo isso com o Naruto?

— Fazer o quê com o Naruto, Tsunade? — Sasuke terminou de limpar o chão e levantou-se, apertando a alça do balde agora cheio de água suja.

— Como o quê? Prendê-lo nesse relacionamento sem pé e nem cabeça! Se você gosta de garotas, deveria ficar com elas e incentivar o meu filho a procurar por uma mulher também, ao invés de iludi-lo com essa coisa incabível de casamento gay! Vocês ainda são jovens, são bonitos, tem toda uma vida pela frente! — ela exclamou.

"Eu não vou discutir com essa esclerosada! Não vou!" ele repetiu para si mesmo mentalmente, saindo da cozinha com o balde e derramando a água suja no tanque da área de serviço. Retornou para o ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro.

― As crianças estão terminando de arrumar as coisas para irem com você, baa-chan. ― Naruto ditou, arrancando um olhar de incredulidade do marido.

— Eu não permiti isso.

— Eu também sou o pai, Sasuke, e estou permitindo.

— O único pai, você quer dizer, não é, meu filho?

— Fique fora disso! — os dois exclamaram em uníssono e a mulher se calou.

― De repente, você está dando razão pra ela? ― Sasuke quis saber, não conseguindo segurar o nervosismo. ― É por causa daquela briga que tivemos ontem?

— Eles também querem ver a mãe, Sasuke. ― o loiro explicou. ― E disseram que querem passar o fim de semana com a avó. Que mal isso pode ter?

— Essa velha deve ter enchido a cabeça deles enquanto fazia o curativo e...

— Não é só por isso, Sasuke! ― Naruto exclamou, interrompendo a fala dele e, antes que o moreno retrucasse de volta, prosseguiu: ― A gente precisa mesmo de um tempo sozinhos... pra... pra... pra dis- dis- discutirmos a nossa... relação... — o loiro, enfim, conseguiu dizer aquela frase, arrancando assombro do outro. — E é melhor que as crianças não estejam aqui, caso as coisas fujam do controle, como vem acontecendo.

— Era tudo que eu queria ouvir! — Tsunade disse com alívio, juntando as mãos e as erguendo para o céu, como se estivesse agradecendo ao atendimento de suas preces. — Vou rezar para que finalmente caiam em si. Eu vou ajudar as crianças com as malas. — ela se propôs.

Sozinhos, Naruto e Sasuke ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas ouvindo os gritos eufóricos e de comemoração das crianças. Passarem o fim de semana com a médica era sinônimo de diversão, já que ela os mimava, os levavam ao parque de diversão, shopping, cinema e ainda os enchiam de brinquedos.

― O Yoru não vai querer ir. ― o moreno falou de repente.

Naruto lhe deu as costas, recolhendo as xícaras da mesa e levando-as para serem lavadas por ele na pia.

― Não tem problema. Ele vai passar o fim de semana com a Sakura, não vai?

― Sim. Eu tinha me esquecido.

Um novo silêncio se fez e a angústia crescente em Sasuke, principalmente, diante da estranha calma do loiro, o fez sugerir:

― Já que quer conversar, Naruto. Vamos fazer assim que eles saírem.

— Não vai dar. Eu vou ter que trabalhar.

— Mas você disse que tinha pedido demissão.

— E pedi. Mas o Chouji acabou de ligar falando que precisa da minha ajuda e que está com a corda no pescoço por estar sem funcionário. Ele ainda não conseguiu um substituto para as entregas no meu lugar, afinal, eu saí de lá sem dar justificativas. É começo de mês, ele está corrido tanto no mercado, como na pizzaria. Eu vou fazer isso porque ele sempre me ajudou quando precisei e acho que uma mão lava a outra, não custa retribuir o favor.

— Você é quem sabe.

— E você, não vai trabalhar?

— Eu estou de folga agora de manhã.

— Hm... Mal começou no novo cargo e já está tirando dia de folga? Todos os assessores têm esse tipo de mordomia? Parece que realmente vale à pena estudar.

— Acho que não preciso ouvir mais ironias depois dos insultos dessa mulher que acredita ter moral para nos dar sermão.

— Ué? Você se sentiu ofendido, Sasuke? ― o loiro terminou com as poucas vasilhas na pia e abanando as mãos e secando-as na lateral da roupa, se voltou para o marido. ― Mas por que se sentir assim, se foi você mesmo quem disse que havia perdido até seu orgulho ao deixar de usar o sobrenome "Uchiha" quando aceitou casar comigo?

Sasuke crispou os punhos sentindo o ardor em seu estômago aumentar. Naruto havia escolhido uma péssima hora para lhe jogar aquilo na cara, mesmo assim, esforçou-se para manter a calma.

— Não me faça perder a paciência, Naruto... Por favor.

Os pequenos gêmeos, alheios a toda aquela tensão e após se despedirem dos pais, seguiram com a médica para passar o último fim se semana antes do retorno das aulas na companhia dela e da mãe biológica deles.

Assim que os filhos deixaram o pequeno apartamento, Naruto não deu margem de conversas com Sasuke. Vestiu o uniforme vermelho que já havia separado em uma sacola para devolver a Chouji, pôs o boné na cabeça e saiu, despedindo-se apenas de Yoru que estava sentado no sofá assistindo televisão com o pé enfaixado suspenso sobre a mesinha da sala.

O adolescente não era ingênuo, sabia que algo grave estava acontecendo e tinha captado a turbulência no meio de toda a confusão daquela manhã. Mas uma coisa estranha aconteceu: assim que o padrasto saiu batendo a porta, sentiu um aperto dentro de si, ao se deparar com o semblante destruído do pai. Seu otou-san ficara fitando a porta por onde Naruto saíra sem lhe dizer nada por um tempo. E, com os ombros baixos, a expressão contraída e olhos perdidos, ele sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado, um pouco distante, e amparou a cabeça com as mãos em um sinal claro de cansaço e desespero.

Aquilo era estranho. Ver o pai, que sempre lhe parecera o homem mais inabalável do mundo, prestes a entrar em colapso devido aos seus sentimentos, era muito estranho. Para si, ele sempre fora uma muralha intransponível, por isso, não podia acreditar que ele estava deixando-se abater. Yoru achou que devesse dizer algo, mesmo que 'consolar' não lhe parecesse o papel adequado de um adolescente inexperiente.

― Pai...

Sasuke se levantou, fazendo o garoto se retesar.

― Ligue pra sua mãe, peça pra ela vir buscá-lo.

Qualquer iniciativa sua de começar uma conversa de consolo ao mais velho, morreu instantaneamente, e a única coisa que conseguiu balbuciar, foi um gaguejante "sim". Concordou, acompanhando com os olhos o pai deixar da sala e se trancar no quarto. Yoru então suspirou, retirando o celular do bolso e procurando o nome da mãe na lista de contatos, mas antes de apertar a teclar 'chamar', sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com aquela reação adversa que parecia ser o pressentimento daquilo que estava por vir...

...

Naruto trabalhou duro durante toda a manhã nas entregas do supermercado. Para isso, usava a moto do local. No horário do almoço, não sentiu fome e gastou o tempo do intervalo para conversar um pouco mais com a médica no telefone e tentar esclarecer aquela dúvida que o atormentara. Tsunade explicou exatamente o que acontecera, que vira Sasuke no hospital na noite anterior acompanhado de uma mulher ruiva muito bonita e que ambos foram visitar uma menina internada, a qual a enfermeira acompanhante afirmara que os dois eram os pais dela.

Naruto ainda falou que isso talvez não significasse que o marido estivesse tendo um relacionamento extraconjugal com a mulher, que pela descrição, parecia ser a atual coordenadora dele, uma ex-colega de faculdade.

― Ela pode ter sido um romance antigo do Sasuke e ter tido a filha sem que ele soubesse...

― _Meu filho, pense. ― _a mulher lhe pedira através do fone._ ― Na época de faculdade do seu marido, vocês dois já eram comprometidos. Então, se ele gerou uma filha com ela, significa que os dois transaram e de qualquer forma isso se caracteriza como traição! Ele pode até ter descoberto a existência dessa filha agora, mas isso não justifica as atitudes passadas dele, muito menos o fato dele ter se omitido, não é?_

― Baa-chan, eu vou desligar, preciso organizar melhor meus pensamentos.

― _Naruto, se você tem dúvidas, porque não vê com seus próprios olhos? Veja como o Sasuke é um homem que nasceu heterossexual e, no fundo, ele quer ser assim. Ele já tem dois filhos, ambos de relacionamento com mulheres. Vocês dois não têm nada de gays._

― Se o Sasuke é mesmo hetero, eu já não sei, baa-chan. Mas eu nunca fiquei com garotas.

― _Porque não teve oportunidade! Porque você, diferente dele, é um homem correto e fiel, Naruto! Que leva um compromisso, mesmo incabível como esse, com seriedade. Mas, meu filho, ele não. O Sasuke já teve a Sakura, ele tem um filho desse relacionamento e na faculdade ele teve essa outra garota... Ele te usa e te prende nesse mundo, enquanto ele vive solto fazendo o que quer! Isso é injusto com você... _

― Baa-chan... o Sasuke... o Sasuke não é assim. Você está esquecendo dos nossos sentimentos...

― _Você está enganado. Não pode haver amor verdadeiro entre dois homens, meu filho! Até agora, o que vocês dois vivem está ligado ao carnal, Naruto... Tanto, que o Sasuke tenta preencher o que falta com mulheres. Abra os olhos porque ainda há tempo! Pare de se deixar ser enganado!_

― Baa-chan, eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho, depois conversamos mais. Tchau! ― o loiro finalmente desligou, não dando mais espaço para ela continuar golpeando seu peito com aquela conversa.

Desesperado, Naruto levantou do banco onde estava naquele parque de frente ao supermercado Ki-preço, e apertou o aparelho na mão, pensando em atirá-lo longe, mas segurou-o firme para não fazê-lo. Engoliu a vontade devastadora de chorar e, tentando não pensar em mais nada, retornou para o trabalho.

Mas diferente do que queria, era impossível não pensar no que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Até mesmo nas casas em que batia para fazer entrega, a realidade era esfregada em sua cara: mães e seus filhos, pais, cachorro, famílias. Nenhuma parecia ser como a sua. Todas seguiam praticamente a mesma regra, o mesmo formato. A sua era uma exceção e depois de tanto tempo sabendo lidar com aquilo, agora se sentia acuado.

Nunca tivera medo de responder quando lhe perguntavam:

"É casado?"

"E muito bem casado."

"Já tem filhos?"

"Um lindo casal de gêmeos."

"Sua esposa deve ser uma mulher de sorte, pois seus olhos e o seu sorriso se iluminam ao dizer isso com tanta firmeza."

"Eu é que sou sortudo por ter do meu lado a pessoa que amo."

"Que lindo. Gostaria de conhecer um dia sua esposa. Para trocarmos receitas, falar sobre os filhos. Coisas de mulher, entende?"

"Ah, acho que não vai ser possível.", respondera com um sorriso ainda mais largo, enquanto coçava a nuca.

"Ué, por quê? Não me diga que ela é tímida?"

"Não é isso. Primeiro, porque não tem como conversar sobre 'coisas de mulher' com um homem. E segundo, porque o Sasuke, além de ocupado é bem antissocial, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."

― Nunca tive vergonha de amá-lo. Nunca. Mas você sempre me cobrou descrição com a desculpa que era pra proteger nossos filhos. Será que isso era mentira? Será que você foi uma farsa esse tempo todo Sasuke?

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Naruto passou a mão no rosto, depois nos cabelos, repôs o boné e retornou para as entregas. O dia passou rapidamente nem percebera que a sua última entrega daquela noite havia chegado, também, não imaginara que seria na casa de uma pessoa conhecida.

― É você, Naruto?

― Yo, Shikamaru!

Depois de ser convidado para entrar um pouco, pois o rapaz estava com as panelas no fogo, Naruto finalmente sorriu naquele dia ao ver como o casal de filhos do amigo, Nyoko a mais velha com dez anos e Tandaru com oito, haviam crescido, ao passar por eles na sala e os verem concentrados nos deveres da escola.

― Dá gosto de ver como são aplicados.

― Não se engane, Naruto. Eles estão atrasados na verdade. Aproveitaram as férias até o último instante e deixaram os deveres para última hora. Cumprimentem a visita, crianças.

Os dois se levantam e o reverenciaram, chamando de "tio Naruto". O loiro retribuiu a reverência percebendo o quanto a menina estava mais parecida com Shikamaru, ela até prendia os cabelos da mesma forma que o pai usava até o momento. A diferença era que os dela eram cumpridos. Nara também havia mudado um pouco, agora usava um cavanhaque e estava bem mais magro do que da última vez que o vira. Já o garoto, tinha os traços da mãe, os cabelos loiros, curtos e rebeldes, e o jeito sério.

― Ha, ha! Não seja tão carrasco, Shikamaru. Nós dois nunca fomos bons exemplos na escola!

― Shhhh, Naruto! Não dê margens pra que eles criem argumentos pra se defenderem!

O loiro riu abertamente e piscou para os dois que sorriram discretamente ao saberem do segredo do pai. Os amigos adentraram a cozinha e o loiro puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, antes mesmo de ser convidado, enquanto via o amigo se revezar entre guardar as compras no armário e mexer nas panelas. Naruto achou engraçada aquela cena: Shikamaru estava com a camisa social com as mangas enroladas e ainda estava de gravata, o que indicava que havia chegado a pouco do trabalho. Porém, lembrou-se de algo que fez logo sua expressão mudar: se ele estava ocupado com os afazeres domésticos, isso significa que a separação que ouvira falar, tinha mesmo acontecido.

― Eles estão passando as férias com você? ― procurou saber de uma maneira menos invasiva.

― Não. Você não soube? Eu consegui ficar com a guarda dos dois.

― Mesmo? Isso é bom. ― Naruto falou, sem ter certeza do que dizia, afinal, separação não tinha nada de bom. ― Mas deve tá sendo uma barra...

― A parte pior já passou. ― Nara falou, tranquilamente, enquanto continuava com as tarefas. ― E eu acho que se eu ficasse longe deles, aí sim estaria em um estado deplorável. Meus filhos me dão ânimo pra continuar firme. Fora que, me desdobrar em dois papéis, me cansa tanto que me faz colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir como um bebê a noite inteira; esquecendo assim, de tudo que passei.

― Hm... ― Naruto resmungou em concordância, dispersando-se em pensamentos em seguida. Não sabia ao certo o que falar. Não tinha conhecimento ainda do motivo da separação do casal; ficara sabendo apenas que eles haviam pedido o divórcio e estavam brigando na justiça pela guarda dos filhos. Mas, no fundo, imaginava a única coisa que poderia gerar aquele transtorno ao ponto de não se perdoarem, só podia ser o mesmo mal que naquele momento assolava seu lar: a crise adensada por uma possível traição.

Conhecera Shikamaru, assim como seu patrão Chouji, ainda pequenos, na escola. Fizera parte do grupo de baderna dos dois, nunca foram alunos exemplares, viviam de castigo devido suas peripécias. Mas, diferente dele e de Chouji que não tinham muita inclinação para os estudos, Shikamaru não estudava por simples tédio, já que ele tinha um Q.I. acima da média. Mesmo assim, sua humildade e tranquilidade não o permitiram ter ambição na vida. Tudo que ele desejava eram coisas simples, as quais pessoas comuns pudessem almejar: um emprego bom que desse para o seu sustento e o da família, uma esposa que não precisasse ser a mais linda e filhos.

E ele fizera tudo conforme planejara: se formara em administração, trabalhava como gerente de marketing de uma empresa de médio porte quando, na verdade, poderia ter aberto seu próprio negócio de consultoria, já que ele era a grande cabeça da companhia. Mas, ser dono de algo traria muitas preocupações e o que ele queria eram coisas simples. E acabou se casando com Temari, uma garota bonita e que visitara a instituição onde estudava quando houve uma competição esportiva entre escolas.

― Shikamaru... o que deu errado nos seus planos de infância, afinal? ― Naruto deixou a curiosidade vencê-lo. ― Parecia que tudo estava exatamente como você sempre planejou.

O homem desligou uma das panelas no fogo e sorriu de lado; um sorriso onde Naruto percebera as nuances de amargor.

― Eu descobri que nem tudo na vida se planeja, Naruto. Muitas coisas acontecem de forma inesperada e nem sempre estamos preparados para lidar com o fator surpresa. ― ele constatou, suspirando e voltando-se para o amigo. ― Eu fui traído.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo. Certamente, um homem assumir a posição de traído não deveria ser simples, por isso, conseguiu ver claramente a transformação no rosto do amigo.

― Como isso pôde acontecer? ― o loiro perguntou em tom de indignação, franzindo o cenho para notícia. ― Vocês dois formavam um casal tão perfeito...

― Era o que eu pensava também. ― Shikamaru constatara, seriamente. ― Mas quando comecei a desconfiar, ouvir boatos, rumores da vizinhança e de colegas, já era tarde... Mesmo assim, eu quis confirmar com meus próprios olhos e um dia eu a segui. O pior de tudo, além da indignação e da revolta, foi perceber que fui trocado por alguém completamente o oposto de mim, o que me fez questioná-la o porquê dela ter aceitado casar comigo.

― E o que ela respondeu?

― Nada. Não houve respostas. A única coisa que ela me disse foi que eu havia cavado tudo aquilo. Que se eu conseguisse olhar para mim, descobriria as respostas. Mas isso só serviu para aumentar a minha revolta, principalmente quando ela disse que não estava arrependida e que queria o divórcio pra firmar-se com o outro cara.

― Mas que mulher mais filha da...

― Meus filhos estão no outro cômodo. ― o rapaz moreno o alertou e Naruto se calou. ― Sabe, no momento de desespero, eu também pensei coisas desse tipo. E quando a Temari apareceu na primeira audiência pela guarda dos filhos, acompanhada daquele homem, vestida como uma dondoca, em um carro de luxo, coberta por joias... Eu ainda fiquei tentando encontrar a resposta da pergunta que tinha feito a ela.

― Eu entendo perfeitamente como se sente. Você sempre foi um cara tão dedicado à família, Shikamaru.

― Não, Naruto. Acho que você não entende. Só quem passa por uma traição pode imaginar o quanto ela pode ser dolorosa. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Eu também me achava um cara dedicado.

― E não era?

― Não como ela queria. Diferente de você, eu optei por me casar com uma mulher. Mesmo tendo ciência do quanto elas são problemáticas... Do quanto são seres enigmáticos, delicados e completamente instáveis. Eu procurei pelas respostas, mas só depois de algumas sessões com uma terapeuta, que pude descobrir. A Temari se foi exatamente porque eu passei a tratá-la apenas como a dona do lar. A mulher que cuidava da casa, dos meus filhos, e que com quem eu queria fazer sexo todas as noites. Eu me deixei vencer pela rotina, sem levar em consideração os próprios desejos dela. E percebi, então, o quanto fui egoísta ao levar em consideração apenas os meus sonhos, exigindo de alguém que vivesse apenas para realizar os meus desejos. Foi aí que eu me dei conta de algo assustador também: eu nunca me preocupei nem em saber quais eram os sonhos da minha mulher.

Naruto saiu da casa do amigo um tempo depois, mais atordoado. Ele ainda lhe dissera que havia feito a escolha certa: casar com um homem. "Os dois pelo menos, falavam a mesma língua...". Mas quando perguntou se ele estava pensando em mudar de opção, o amigo se esquivou, respondendo que 'não' e que queria ficar um tempo sozinho. Apesar de ele ter recebido uma declaração de uma colega de serviço. "Por mais problemáticas que as mulheres sejam, eu ainda prefiro ter alguém que eu possa carregar nos braços..."

Queria ter dito ao amigo que a visão dele sobre o casamento gay, assim como da mãe, estava em parte equivocada. Para todos os relacionamentos existem exceções e quem os diferenciam são os casais. Nem todos os homossexuais firmam uma relação estável pensando em sexo. Dois homens podem sim se apaixonar e também desejar coisas bregas e românticas, e passar por crises quando a rotina os vence. Todavia, preferiu ficar em silêncio, não estava preparado para lidar e nem encarar a realidade dos seus próprios problemas. Não, antes de ter algumas certezas, como o amigo fizera.

Antes de sair do trabalho, ligou para a casa. Yoru estava sozinho e lhe dissera que o pai tinha ido trabalhar na parte da tarde e que a mãe estava indo apanhá-lo. Perguntou se o pé estava melhor e ele respondera que havia tirado o curativo para tomar banho, mas que o corte tinha parado de sangrar.

Após receber a remuneração pelo dia de entrega de Chouji, disse a ele que deixaria a bicicleta ali e que iria pra casa de metrô, pois estava exausto.

― Sem problemas, Naruto. E também tenho algo pra você, pegue. ― ele viu uma sacola ser estendida na sua direção pelo amigo corpulento.

― Se são sobras do Ki-pizza de ontem, eu não vou aceitar, Chouji, porque meus filhos...

― Não. É um obento que a minha esposa, a Chile, acabou de preparar. ― Chouji explicou, abrindo um sorriso para o amigo. ― Ela reparou que você ficou sem comer o dia todo, e que parecia "amarelo" e "abatido". Aceite. É comida fresca e da hora, feita pela melhor cozinheira desse lado da cidade!

Naruto apanhou a sacola e sorriu um pouco desconcertado por gerar aquele tipo de preocupação ao patrão e a esposa dele, que eram grandes amigos seus.

― Desculpe por preocupar sua esposa.

― Não por isso. Ela e eu concordamos que de barriga cheia podemos pensar melhor na solução dos nossos problemas.

Mais uma vez, o loiro sorriu, agora um pouco mais animado e se curvou, despedindo-se do amigo-patrão.

― Arigatô, Chouji. Eu venho amanhã.

― Estarei te esperando, Naruto. Ja!

O loiro estava cansado, o coração ainda turbulento e o balançar do metrô fazia aquela sonolência lhe atingir devido ao cansaço do dia de entregas. Havia pegado a condução que parava na porta da universidade onde Sasuke trabalhava. Ao chegar ao lugar, ficou do lado de fora, escondido, olhando para os poucos transeuntes, já que as aulas ainda não tinham voltado. De onde estava, viu o carro do marido; também percebeu quando ele saiu do prédio ao lado da mulher ruiva que a mãe mencionara: era a nova coordenadora do curso e chefe de Sasuke.

Assim que eles entraram em seus respectivos carros, ele também entrou em um táxi e pediu para que o condutor seguisse o azul metálico. Não foi surpresa quando os dois pararam no mesmo lugar: o hospital do câncer, onde a 'mãe' estava prestando trabalho voluntário. Eles entraram juntos no prédio e, pouco tempo depois, Naruto seguiu o mesmo caminho e pediu para falar com a enfermeira que Tsunade lhe indicara por telefone. Conseguiu entrar na ala reservada para doentes em estado mais grave e ficou surpreso quando viu Sasuke e Karin, pela divisória de vidro de um dos cômodos. Não pôde deixar de reparar a familiaridade da menina no leito com Sasuke, a única coisa que diferenciava é que ela era bem sorridente. Toda animada ao folhear algo que Sasuke lhe trouxera. Quando o loiro viu o suficiente, saiu do prédio e foi para o estacionamento, aguardar o marido, do lado do carro dele.

Algum tempo depois, os dois saíram juntos, conversando distraidamente.

― Você viu como ela ficou alegre quando viu as fotos dos irmãozinhos?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio ao ver aquela pessoa encostada em seu carro e, por um momento, Karin pensou em tirar o celular da bolsa para pedir por ajuda, pensando que fosse um assaltante, mas quando viu que o moreno apressou os passos indo de encontro à pessoa, o seguiu no mesmo ritmo e percebeu de quem se tratava na verdade.

― Oi. ― Naruto se desencostou do carro e cumprimentou os dois, mantendo um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Continua...

* * *

E agora? Barraco a vista?

Até o próximo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota inicial:** Esse capítulo demorou um pouco mais, porque estava trabalhando na fanfic do Coculto. Espero não demorar tanto nos próximos.

Aradeço aos 95 leitores que estão acompanhando a Crise no Nyah e os 22 acompanhando no ffnet. Já não é impressão minha, o número se eleva a cada capítulo, obrigada, minna-san!

Como sempre, capítulo especial para a Hikari-nee-chan!

No próximo capítulo teremos capa nova (disponível somente no Nyah) para estrear a segunda fase da Crise. Quem quiser dar uma espiada na imagem, corre lá no blog, na áreas 'minhas fanfics', 'fanfics prévias', 'prévia do cap. 10'.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**A Crise dos 7 **

**Capítulo 10**

**Revisada por Blanxe**

Naruto abriu um estranho sorriso. Era visível para Sasuke que aquele repuxar de lábios não tinha nada do espontâneo e habitual que o marido costumava esboçar. Era uma expressão forçada, já que os olhos azuis transmitiam, evidentemente, o descontentamento com o que presenciava.

O loiro desencostou-se do carro de tom azul metálico e estalou os dedos da mão direita, pressionando-os contra a palma da esquerda, para depois repetir o processo de forma reversa, dizendo, entre dentes trincados:

— Teme... Acho que a gente precisa conversar.

— Se afaste, Karin. — Sasuke pediu para a ruiva, empurrando-a pelo ombro, fazendo-a sair do seu lado, então, se posicionou: um pé na frente do outro, friccionou levemente os joelhos e, após fazer um gesto com as mãos para que Naruto se aproximasse, cerrou os punhos; em uma pose evidente de luta. — Quando quiser vir, _anata__1__... _— disse a última palavra de maneira debochada, dando uma repuxada no canto nos lábios.

Karin arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava prestes a presenciar.

— Esperem! Vocês não estão querendo fazer isso aqui, não é?

— Sasukeeeeeeeeee! — Naruto gritou, partindo para cima do moreno, mas, desta vez, seu golpe foi desviado por Sasuke facilmente. O moreno se abaixou e contra-atacou, desferindo um soco certeiro na barriga do marido.

Naruto andou para trás, segurando a parte atingida, sentindo uma dor lacerante com a potência daquele golpe. Não podia subestimá-lo, Sasuke praticara artes-marciais no passado, mesmo que ele estivesse um pouco fora de forma, a lógica é que nunca se esquece aquilo que se aprende. Cerrou os punhos com mais forças e avançou novamente, gritando e reagindo golpes que eram facilmente desviados. O ardor que sentia por dentro só seria amenizado quando conseguisse atingi-lo.

— Está me enganando há quanto tempo, hein, Sasuke? Há quanto está me fazendo de idiota? E quanto tempo mais pretendia manter duas famílias?

— Parem com isso! — Karin desesperou-se. — Sasuke! Eu vou chamar a segurança!

— Está louco! — Sasuke segurou o punho dele e conseguiu revidar, atingindo-o no rosto, fazendo-o tontear, então, o imobilizou por trás, com uma chave de pescoço. — O que te deu na cabeça em me seguir como se fosse um lunático? Tomando conclusões precipitadas. Se não notou, isso aqui não é um motel, Naruto. Isso é um hospital. Estou visitando a filha da Karin junto com ela.

— É verdade, Naruto! — Karin reforçou. — O Sasuke só está me fazendo um favor. Sasuke, eu pensei que você havia contado.

— A Baa-chan tinha razão... — o loiro disse, buscando evitar que as lágrimas se derramassem, enquanto apertava os braços de Sasuke em torno do seu pescoço, tentando afastá-lo da sua garganta. — Você prefere ser hétero. Aquela menina é sua filha. As enfermeiras me confirmaram, além disso, ela é a sua cara.

— Coincidentemente! — Karin exasperou-se, preocupada, notando o rosto do loiro passando do tom vermelho para arroxeado. — Pelo amor de Deus, Sasuke, Solte-o! Ele está ficando sem ar.

Sasuke o fez, mas não saiu da posição de guarda. Naruto, por sua vez, tossiu assim que foi solto e massageou o pescoço com as mãos.

— É isso? — o moreno o inquiriu ríspido. — Prefere mesmo acreditar no que aquela velha homofóbica diz?

— Ela é como uma mãe pra mim.

— Eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade. Nunca tive nada escondido com a Karin. Estou aqui porque ela me pediu um favor: se passar pelo pai da filha dela. Eu iria te contar tudo ontem antes da sua 'mãe' chegar causando alvoroço. Depois eu ainda tentei conversar, mas foi você quem não me deu oportunidade, lembra?

Naruto apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Ha, ha, ha... Não me venha com piadas... Você não quer mesmo que eu acredite que do nada, você passou a se importar assim com alguém ao ponto de fazer um favor desse tamanho? Sem ter nada em troca, ou algo a esconder?

Sasuke parou por um instante, arregalando os olhos. Desde mais novo sempre fora do tipo mimado e egoísta. Colocava seus problemas acima de tudo e realmente não se importava com terceiros. Mas, depois de conhecer o que era ter uma família, o que era ser amado de verdade, passou a se importar com todos aqueles que lhe eram valiosos. De alguma forma, fora chantageado pela Karin no começo, mas não foi devido a chantagem que escolheu ajudá-la: seu coração amoleceu diante dos olhos da Midoriko, que o reportou aos olhos da sua própria filha e o fez imaginar-se no lugar da coordenadora, que estava prestes a perder uma parte importante de si. Agora estava sendo julgado por ter sido condescendente com a dor dos outros uma vez na vida, pela pessoa que mais prezava em ajudar.

— Você tem razão. — afirmou, de repente. — Eu estou fazendo isso por algo em troca. Aliás, eu até já fui pago. Afinal, não é de graça que se consegue o cargo de assessor da coordenação dentro de uma faculdade tão grande em tão pouco tempo, não é?

— Sasuke! — Karin chamou atenção dele. — Isso não é verdade! Você não...

— Não interrompa, Karin. — ele pediu, sério. Mantendo os olhos fixos no marido.

Naruto crispou mais os punhos e abaixou a cabeça.

— Por que, Sasuke?

— Como "por que", Naruto? Não é evidente? Um status melhor na faculdade gera uma remuneração maior, consecutivamente, uma vida mais confortável pra nossa família.

— Ou seja, fazer aquilo que seu marido inútil aqui não pode fazer?

— É você quem está falando isso.

— Em troco de enganar uma criança doente, Teme? — Naruto perguntou, aproximando-se dele e segurando-o pelo colarinho. — Eu não o reconheço mais...

— Reconhece sim. Afinal, é você quem está falando que eu não faria isso por uma boa causa. Você se casou com alguém insensível, conscientemente, Naruto. Não venha dar um de ferido agora. Não seja tão patético. Pare de agir como se fosse uma mulherzinha ofendida...

Para Naruto, aquela fora a gota d'água e, em um impulso, seu golpe pegou Sasuke desprevenido e esse foi só estopim para uma grande pancadaria entre os dois. Eles caíram no chão do estacionamento, não medindo murros e nem ofensas. Karin saiu correndo na direção do prédio, mas, no caminho, encontrou-se com o segurança do estacionamento que já estava indo averiguar a gritaria que estava ouvindo.

O homem segurou Naruto com ambos os braços e o puxou para cima, tirando-o de cima de Sasuke.

— Irei chamar a polícia se não pararem com isso agora mesmo! — esbravejou, mantendo os braços de Naruto presos pra trás.

— Me solta!

— Vamos conversar em casa... — Sasuke pediu, levantando-se e limpando o canto da boca com o punho, pegando a chave do automóvel que havia caído longe e destravando o alarme.

O loiro olhou a porta do passageiro, que havia sido aberta por Sasuke com desdém. O segurança, ao notar que os dois iriam embora, soltou Naruto que também parara de se debater. Mas, frustrando as esperanças do moreno em continuarem aquela discussão em casa, Naruto cuspiu no chão o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca e passou a mão fechada em punho sobre ela, limpando os resquícios.

— Para mim, já conversamos o suficiente. — enfatizou, dando as costas ao marido e indo direção da saída do hospital. — Eu vou ficar na casa da baa-chan por um tempo.

Mais uma vez, Karin apavorou-se, demandando ao colega:

— Vai atrás dele!

Mas o moreno a ignorou, fechou a porta que havia aberto para Naruto entrar, rodeou o veículo e entrou na parte do motorista, colocou o cinto e deu partida na sequência.

— Espere, Sasuke! — ela ainda tentou pará-lo, indo até a janela. — Vocês não podem terminar um casamento assim! — sem responder à mulher, Sasuke aumentou a velocidade do veículo e saiu do alcance dela. — Ei! Sasuke! Ei! Sasukeeee! — ela bateu o pé no chão, irritada. — Como podem ser tão mulas desse jeito! Homens! ARGH!

— Dona... — o senhor segurança do estacionamento a olhou confuso. — Eles não estavam brigando por causa da senhora?

Karin apenas suspirou, cansada.

— Não, meu senhor. Acabou de presenciar uma briga entre dois maridos. — ela explicou, massageando a fronte com dois dedos e seguindo em direção do próprio carro. Deixando para trás um senhorzinho bem aturdido.

— Dois maridos? Como assim? Maridos de quem afinal? Ei? Dona?

...

A médica tentava não falar alto para não acordar as crianças que estavam dormindo, enquanto fazia os curativos no rosto de Naruto. Mas, não conseguia controlar a indignação que sentia.

— Eu sempre te disse! Sempre! "Essa coisa de casamento gay não existe"! Agora veja o que aquele... aquele...

— Onde estão as xícaras, Tsunade-sensei? — interrompeu a moça loira, de cabelos cumpridos, que estava vestida com um hobby curto, de seda e com estampas de flores. Ela havia acabado de preparar o chá que a dona da casa lhe pedira.

— Nesse compartimento em cima da sua cabeça, Ino. — a mulher respondeu, impaciente, voltando a umedecer o algodão na solução despejada em um recipiente redondo de acrílico sobre a mesa, ao lado de outros medicamentos, gazes e bandagens que ela havia retirado de sua caixa de primeiro socorros. — Foi só no rosto que aquele maldito te socou?

Naruto de repente despertou do transe, sentindo a pontada aonde fora atingido perto do estômago latejar. Mas resolveu ficar quieto, não aguentava mais o falatório da sua "mãe". Na verdade, tudo que ele menos queria naquele instante era ouvir aquele bendito: "não te falei?" dela. E também, não se sentia no direito de revidar, ou contestar como sempre fizera. Havia dito a ela, quando ainda era um irritante pré-adolescente, que iria fazê-la entender que aquilo que sentia era real e que poderia existir e perdurar. Porém, ela sempre lhe repetira a mesma coisa: "está se iludindo, não existe amor entre homens". Agora, nem ele sabia ao certo da verdade.

— Naruto, estou falando com você? — a mulher gritou, fazendo-o sobressaltar na cadeira.

— Tsunade-sensei, vai acordar as crianças! — Ino a alertou, deixando as canecas de chá na pia e aproximando-se do loiro, apanhando-o pela mão. — Vem, Naruto. Você precisa de um banho e descansar. Amanhã estará mais disposto para conversar, não é?

O rapaz admirou os olhos azuis da mãe dos seus filhos, sentindo aquele calor bom que ela transmitia ao segurar a sua mão com firmeza, disposta a ajudá-lo a sair daquele sermão. Era um pouco de compreensão que precisava, mesmo que viesse dela. E talvez fosse o fato de estar sentindo-se carente, mas Ino lhe parecera a garota mais bela e meiga do mundo naquele instante. Mesmo que soubesse que aquilo era uma ilusão, afinal, a loira podia ser bonita, mas não tinha nada de 'meiga'.

— Hai... — balbuciou em concordância e levantou-se, tentando evitar o olhar fuzilador da médica.

— Deixe-o dormir no quarto que arrumei pra você, Ino. E você dorme comigo.

— Sim, senhora. — a moça assentiu e puxou Naruto para que saíssem logo dali.

— Vai querer comer algo?

— Estou sem fome...

— Óbvio que está... Quem não perderia a fome com absurdos desse tipo...

Depois de saírem da cozinha e adentrarem o hall da casa, os dois seguiram em direção da escada metálica que levava para o piso superior. Ino continuou segurando a mão de Naruto, como se ele precisasse ser guiado, mesmo na casa que conhecia muito bem; pois passara férias no lugar muitas vezes. Tsunade tivera um romance com o pai viúvo de Ino no passado. Os dois trabalharam no mesmo hospital; hospital hoje, o qual Ino é médica. Assim, aquela foi a casa da loira por um bom tempo e foi passando férias na residência que os dois ficaram mais próximos. Naquela época, Sasuke e Tsunade já não se davam bem, por isso, o garoto não frequentava a residência Senju.

A dona da casa também nunca escondera a torcida em ver o casal de loiros juntos, por mais que se parecessem apenas irmãos.

Assim que entraram no quarto — que fora de Ino no passado e o qual Tsunade fazia questão de deixar reservado a ela —, a moça largou da mão de Naruto e retirou as revistas que ela lia antes da chegada abrupta dele, de cima da cama, colocando-as sobre a mochila com as coisas que trouxera para passar o fim de semana na casa, em companhia dos filhos.

— Bem, vou pegar só algumas coisas e vou deixá-lo descansar. — Ino disse, voltando a colocar tudo o que havia tirado da bolsa dentro dela novamente. — Como não pensei que teria que deixar o quarto, o banheiro está uma zona. Mas, tem toalha seca no armário e bem... você precisa tirar essas roupas sujas. Até parece que você estava rolando no chão, eu acho que tenho algo que vai ter servir... — ela voltou-se novamente para mochila e a vasculhou no fundo, retirando uma peça de roupa e exclamando: — Achei!

Ela mostrou o camisetão que comprara de tamanho Extra "G" e que ficava como um vestido nela. Nas noites que ela queria dormir confortável vestia aquela peça. Naruto apanhou a camisa de maneira dispersa, e nem comentou sobre a cor rosa ou a estampa de flores, apenas respondeu:

— Arigatô...

Ino revirou os olhos, ao ver o tamanho do amargor estampado no rosto o qual se acostumara ver esbanjando alegria, então, suspirou e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

— Você sabe que não sou boa pra consolar ninguém, né, Naruto? Não espere isso de mim.

— Eu sei... Ino... Eu agradeço por você ter, pelo menos, me livrado do falatório da baa-chan.

— A Tsunade-sensei realmente exagera no drama. Mas ela só se intromete e fala todas essas coisas que magoam porque ela te ama absurdamente. — a moça apertou o ombro dele. — Né?

— Hm.

— Bem. Só confirmando que sou péssima nisso. Vou me retirar. Acho que você está querendo ficar um pouco só. — ela o viu manter os olhos fixos na peça nas mãos, analisando a textura como se fosse algo interessante. Então, se levantou, apanhou a alça da mochila e colocou-a sobre o ombro.

— Tenta dormir, tá? Amanhã a gente conversa.

— Ino?

— Oi? — perguntou, sem se virar pra olhá-lo ou soltar da maçaneta.

— Você acha que a gente teria dado certo?

— Hã? — ela franziu o cenho e girou de volta para ele. — Você e eu? Será que as pancadas que levou destrambelharam seu cérebro? — perguntou ríspida, balançando a cabeça negativamente, incrédula pelo que ouvira. — Naruto... Nem vamos começar, tá? Você é gay! Não comece a pensar idiotices porque isso só vai bagunçar ainda mais as coisas. Além do mais, eu só aceitei a proposta de ser a mãe dos seus filhos com aquela condição... — ela se deteve e suspirou fundo. — Você me prometeu. Promessa é promessa.

— Eu não vou quebrar nossa promessa, desculpe.

— Eu sei que não vai. — ela abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, batendo-a em seguida. — Boa noite. — desejou, já do lado de fora.

Assim que Ino deixou o local Naruto desabou na cama, apertando a peça de roupa contra o seu peito e deixou-se ser consumido por aquele ardor que o comprimia por dentro. As lágrimas escorreram rápido dos seus olhos. A loira tinha razão: era tarde para voltar atrás e querer mudar. Sasuke lhe dissera que não tinha nada com Karin, que só estava fazendo um favor, mas isso não amenizava o fato de que há algum tempo os dois vinham se estranhando... e se distanciando.

Virou-se na cama, largando a peça de roupa da Ino que cheirava a amaciante floral e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, retirando de dentro dele o celular. Olhou para o display apagado. Havia desligado porque o aparelho não parou de tocar desde que deixara o hospital. Mas hesitou em apertar a tecla que o ligaria novamente, constatando que não sabia o que dizer.

"Mesmo que eu tenha exagerado. Mesmo que eu não tenha dado credibilidade para sua verdade. Eu não tenho certeza de que devo voltar atrás... Eu sempre o amei e sempre demonstrei o quanto te amo, Sasuke. Mas os seus sentimentos são um mistério para mim. Por mais que tenha aceitado minha proposta, por mais que às vezes você demonstre ser ciumento e possessivo, eu sinto falta de uma demonstração de afeto maior da sua parte. Talvez, demonstrar que ama um homem deva ser humilhante... E se pensa assim, talvez ainda tenha dúvidas do que realmente é...", Naruto pensou, largando o aparelho no carpete e esticando o braço para alcançar o interruptor, o qual apertou, encerrando-se na escuridão do quarto. "Eu não tenho ideia do quanto isso pode doer... Mas se realmente me ama, desta vez, é você quem terá que vir atrás de mim..."

...

Tsunade adentrou a sala afobada e atendeu de má vontade o telefone que tocava incessantemente:

— Alô?

— Senju, sou eu, Kakashi.

— Sim? O que você quer?

— Sasuke chegou agora pouco aqui em casa e se trancou no quarto. Disse que veio passar a noite, mas não explicou nada. Tentei ligar na casa dele e falar com Naruto, só que ninguém atende. O celular do Naruto também está desligado. Eu quero saber...

— Sim, ele está aqui. — a mulher respondeu a pergunta, antes do homem do outro lado da linha terminar de formulá-la. — Devo lembrar-lhe que agora ele é dono do próprio nariz e pode ficar onde quiser e o quanto quiser. — complementou, não escondendo o tom de intolerância.

— Mas e os meus netos...

— Seus netos, Kakashi? — mais uma vez ela irrompeu, em seu tom fervoroso, mas ao perceber que havia se alterado demais, abaixou a voz, para evitar acordar os pequenos que dormiam. — Que netos? — o inquiriu. — Você não tem vínculo algum com o Naruto!

— Como não tenho, Senju? — Kakashi respondeu, em tom de indignação. — Você sabe muito bem que eu criei Naruto junto com o Iruka. Além disso, sou pai adotivo do marido dele. Por isso, sou avô das crianças sim, quer você aceite ou não a nossa concepção de família. Só quero saber o que houve. Naruto e Sasuke brigaram novamente?

— "Novamente"? — ela surpreendeu-se com a informação embutida no questionamento. — Então, pelo jeito essa farsa estava por um fio a muito mais tempo do que eu imaginava! Só eu quem não sabia!

— O que houve, afinal?

— O que você acha, Kakashi? Naruto descobriu que o hipócrita do Sasuke esteve 'brincando' com ele até agora com essa história de 'casamento gay'!

— Diminua um pouco as ironias, doutora... Está tarde e eu estou cansado. Por favor, seja clara, o que está querendo dizer?

— Sasuke tem uma _mulher_. — ela respondeu naturalmente. — Ele tem uma _mulher_ e uma filha com ela. Foi _só_ isso que o Naruto descobriu. Ou seja, nada de anormal, aliás, _meu filho_ só se deu conta daquilo que eu estive tentando dizer a ele desde o começo: a ordem natural das coisas não pode ser alterada! Faça-me um favor, Kakashi? Pare você também de fingir e ficar incentivando essa coisa insensata de "amor entre semelhantes". Você não tem ideia da ferida que causou no pobre do meu Naruto. Agora, passar bem! — concluiu, batendo o aparelho ao desligá-lo.

Do outro lado da linha, o homem soltou um suspiro e coçou a nuca, enquanto recolocava o telefone no gancho. Se não fosse a preocupação com Naruto e os netos, teria evitado a todo custo àquela conversa. Já tinha ideia do quanto ela seria desagradável. Mas, pelo menos, agora tinha uma ideia do que havia acontecido e que, certamente, a notícia estava aumentada em algumas frações de vezes.

— Kakashi? — o chamado o fez despertar e se deparar com o rosto preocupado de Iruka. — Então? Alguma notícia do Naruto?

— Né? Não te falei? Naruto e as crianças estão com a Senju.

— E o que houve?

— Melhor deixarmos para falar com Sasuke pela manhã, você sabe como a Senju é... muito "sensível" quando o assunto é o Naruto.

Iruka apenas assentiu e o braço de Kakashi envolveu seus ombros e os dois seguiram de volta para o quarto.

...

Sasuke estava vestido com o roupão que Kakashi lhe emprestara; os cabelos negros ainda úmidos do banho recém-tomado. Sentou-se no beiral da janela e admirou o jardim da casa iluminado pela claridade da lua cheia. Ironicamente, fora o lugar onde Naruto e ele trocaram votos de "amor eterno". Pois, fora ali naquele mesmo jardim, que realizaram a cerimônia do casamento; um almoço para um grupo pequeno de pessoas, amigos deles e dos pais.

Mesmo fugindo de passar a noite sozinho no apartamento, foi impossível para Sasuke se livrar das lembranças. Ali, naquele quarto, conseguia ver claramente o Naruto daquele dia, sorridente e mais atrapalhado do que o habitual, tentando alinhar o terno branco que ambos vestiam. Haviam lido em uma revista que aqueles eram os trajes mais adequados para casamentos de homossexuais.

"Sabe que para mim é perda de tempo e dinheiro essa coisa de festa." Falou Sasuke, afastando as mãos dele da gravata, para que pudesse dar o nó corretamente. "Temos muitos reparos pra fazer ainda no apartamento; mobilhas pra comprar".

"Mas eu faço questão!" o loiro bradou, fazendo-o se deter e olhá-lo nos olhos. "É o nosso dia, Sasuke! Eu quero que todos saibam que não estamos brincando! Que o nosso sentimento é verdadeiro."

O moreno sorriu discretamente e meneou a cabeça de um lado ao outro, voltando à tarefa de arrumar a gravata.

"Você diz que não quer que pensem que estamos brincando, não é? Mas o que vamos fazer hoje aqui é o quê, afinal? A lei do nosso país não aprova casamento entre semelhantes, religião alguma também não. O que vamos fazer hoje é simbólico, então, pra muitos lá fora não passa de "fingimento", ou seja, uma brinca-..." Sasuke parou, ao sentir os lábios do noivo pressionarem os seus com força, os braços dele envolveram seu pescoço e seus corpos se uniram, fazendo a face do moreno acalorar e o coração disparar. Correspondeu ao beijo inesperado, saboreando os lábios que se moviam famintos e úmidos sobre os seus, a língua de Naruto avançou mais e adentrou sua boca, tocando a sua própria e naquele momento sua virilha ardeu e lhe faltou ar. Afastou-o rapidamente, após segurá-lo pelos ombros. "O... o quê pensa que está fazendo?", perguntou irritado, saindo de perto dele e tentando respirar calmamente. "Quer que eu encare os convidados lá fora excitado?"

O loiro abriu mais o sorriso.

"Não. Eu só queria que você entendesse isso."

"Entender o quê? Que seu beijo me deixa duro? Isso já não está claro!"

"Não, teme...", o loiro estendeu a mão para ele. "Que o que sentimos é real. Mesmo que o nosso 'padre' hoje seja apenas o Shikamaru, e que nada que fizermos aqui tenha respaldo perante lei ou religião, o importante é que tenha pra nós. Quantos casais que fazem tudo dentro das regras e se divorciam em seguida? Alguns não chegam nem a meses de casado... Além disso, já te falei: vamos formalizar nossa união fora do país logo. Vamos viver anos juntos, passaremos por crises, mas vamos superá-las, vamos ter filhos e vê-los casar, vamos ter netos e vê-los irem para escola, vamos envelhecer um do lado do outro...

Sasuke olhou para a mão que lhe era estendida e, após relaxar os ombros e suspirar, segurou-a.

"Até que a morte nos separe, não é?", Sasuke riu divertido, vendo o sorriso dele se desmanchar e o rosto avermelhar. "Espero que não gagueje na hora de repetir esses mesmos votos na frente dos convidados, Usuratonkachi."

"Hãaaaa?" ele ficou nervoso de repente, ao ser lembrado daquele fato. "Ma- ma- mas...! Meu nervosismo voltou!"

"Ei!", Ino entrou no quarto. "Tá todo mundo esperando, será que dá para os pombinhos apertarem o passo?"

Do lado de fora, diante dos convidados, Sasuke segurava a mão de Naruto e direcionava a aliança no dedo anelar, enquanto repetia: "Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, aceito você, Uzumaki Naruto, como meu esposo. Prometo amá-lo, honrá-lo e... aturá-lo..."

Houve alguns risos e Naruto resmungou, enquanto o moreno terminava de colocar o anel no dedo dele.

"Teme..."

"Até que a morte nos separe." ele concluiu, elevando a mão até a boca e beijando a aliança.

"Agora é sua vez, Naruto.", Shikamaru ditou para o loiro totalmente corado.

Naruto engoliu seco, olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, inspirou profundamente e apanhou o anel na almofada que o pequeno Yoru carregava, ditando:

"Eu, Uzumaki Naruto, aceito você, Uchiha Sasuke, como meu esposo. Prometo amá-lo, honrá-lo, até...".

A voz ficou longínqua de repente, se perdendo nas lembranças daquele dia que fora tão feliz. Sasuke girou a aliança no seu dedo, apertando-a. Naruto tinha muita pose na hora de falar e fazer promessas, mas não honrara os votos daquele dia, pois não pensara nenhum minuto sequer antes de lhe virar as costas na hora da discussão no pátio do hospital.

Não havia feito nada de errado, por isso, por mais que o amasse, não evitaria aquela separação. Desceu do beiral da janela e a fechou. "Eu não vou dar o braço a torcer. Se ele cair em si e quiser conversar...", Sasuke abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda, retirou a aliança do dedo e depositou a jóia no fundo da mesma, encerrando-a em seguida. "Estarei esperando-o."

_E a crise continua, na segunda fase... _

1 **Anata** - a tradução literal é "você". Porém, as esposas japonesas utilizam o termo para se referirem aos seus maridos de forma carinhosa; íntima. Seria quase como o "querido" usado pelas esposas brasileiras. Mas, se alguém não conseguiu perceber, o Sasuke não está usando o termo da forma devida (até porque ele não é uma esposa), e sim, de forma pejorativa e sarcástica.

* * *

Resposta para as reviews sem conta. Aviso: as reviews anônimas estão desabilitadas por enquanto, mas se quiserem mandar as reviews via "MP" eu as publico através do meu cadastro.

**Hanajima-san:**

Infelizmente o Nyah não tem como deixar review anônima, Hanajima. (-.-). Eu vou tentar postar as fics de lá aqui. Não precisa se cadastrar no site, só pra deixar review nas minhas fics de lá que não tem aqui, se preferir me mandar comentários por e-mail, fique a vontade, você já tem ele! :D

Acho que seus desejos vão ser realizados, sobre a Tsunade, você viu que ela está bem ativa na quarta guerra, né? :D Eu fiquei muito feliz que ela continua se recuperou e continua sendo hokage.

Exatamente isso! A trama central da Crise dos Sete é a crise entre Naruto e Sasuke. E eu realmente tentei dar essa ênfase no transtorno dos dois. Fico feliz que tenha conseguido. :D

Exatamente o que expliquei na resposta pra muito nas reviews, eu sei que no original, a Tsunade é uma pessoa bem sensata, mas aqui na fic ela está interpretando, infelizmente, a opnião real de muitas pessoas. É muito bonito fantasiar, e viajar em uma história que descreve os pais aceitando o homossexualismo do seu filho como se ele tivesse anunciando que vai mudar a cor do cabelo. Mas a realidade não é bem assim. Sabemos que o preconceito está presente em todo mundo. E muitos pais ainda têm aquela imagem errônea de que ser gay é ser promíscuo ou ser alcoólatra, drogado, ou seja, algo ruim. E por isso eles tendem a ter esse instinto de defesa quando se trata de assuntos homossexuais. Então, a Tsunade na história realmente ta fazendo um papel comum. Mas como você disse bem, essas pessoas 'acham' que sabem de tudo, incluindo o que é melhor para aqueles que amam. E, infelizmente, essas pessoas só percebem que estão equivocadas, quando se deparam a dor, ou até mesmo a infelicidade de que elas queriam tanto proteger.

Obrigada pelos parabéns, Hanajima! E obrigada mesmo pelo seu carinho com minhas fics.

Beijooos ;*

**Gurion! **

Ohh! Eu realmente causei transtornos em todos parando a fic naquele momento, mas eu só parei ali porque o capítulo já estava enorme, desta vez não foi proposital. :D

Vou tentar não demorar tanto nas atualizações agora!

Obrigada pelo elogio!

Bjooos

* * *

Até o próximo!

Comentem!


End file.
